Flight of the Ghost Fox
by Petrat852
Summary: Follow Captain Dewey, commander of the Democratic Order of Governments Destroyer, the Ghost Fox, across the Galaxy to beat back an alien menace bent on enslaving the entire Milky way Galaxy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Time: 2658

Place: Planet Orion, Horsehead Nebula, Milky Way Galaxy

"_Maybe this time we can push those bastards back if you can help. The people of the Hanya Republic rest in your hands Chairman!"_

(Transmission from the warring nation: The Hanya Orbital Republic President Kale Bryon to Chairman Boyle of the Democratic Order of Governments)

_Ah space. The final frontier of mankind. Ever since the discoveries of Earth like planets in the year of 2133, there's been a rise in space travel from just simple space colonies that orbit Earth to full blown inter-galactic space travel. The Names Dewey. Captain Desmon "Des" Dewey. Skipper of the star destroyer: Ghost Fox, DDS 568. It's a 40 Megaton Destroy that can go around 50 lmph, which is about 4,800 mph; give or take a few miles. The Destroyer is the only one of its class. The destroyer has 4 aft tail thrusters that can go 1,200 mph each or about 12.5 lmph. The armament is eight 40in. photon blasters, four 10 in. laser cannons, four 13. Missile launchers, two 80mm chain guns, an assortment of small arms and a battalion of Space DOG Commandos. The ship can hold a compliment of 1,286 enlisted and 824 officers personal. She's the pride of the DOG's Ghost Fleet which patrols the Horsehead Nebula after the destruction of Earth._

"Sir, we have an unidentified merchant ship coming straight at us. I think it's trying to ram us!" 1st Lieutenant Karen Corevitz announced.

"Evasive Maneuvers, change heading to 0-1-9, full speed." I ordered.

"0-1-9, full speed, aye sir!" yelled out my Second in Command: Commander Bic Honres. Then the navigation officer said the same bearing out loud.

"It's coming in close! Brace for impact!" I yelled out. After waiting for the impact, nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw nothing ahead of us.

"That was close. All engines Stop!" I ordered.

"What was that?" Honres asked.

"I don't know. In my ten years of service being in the DOG's Space Fleet, I have not seen anything like that before." I replied.

"Captain! Enemy missiles heading this way! Impact in 40 seconds." My radar officer, Lieutenant Padry, yelled out.

"Use the chain guns!" I ordered. A few seconds later the missiles blew up.

"Honres?"

"Yes sir?"

"General Quarters level 2."

"Aye, sir!" Honres ran to the intercom and spoke into it saying this: "General Quarters level 2! I repeat: General Quarters level 2!" he walked back and stood next to me.

"Padry, retrace to where those missiles came from!" I ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Padry yelled out. After a few seconds he said, "Sir they came from heading 4-2-8 coordinates 2-6-8-niner-zulu-8."

"Roger that." I told him then walked over to the mike that went to the battery Control Instruction Command; or CIC. "Major Quend, fire missiles on enemy target at heading 4-2-8, coordinates 2-6-8-niner-zulu-8. Fire on my command." I told her.

"Heading 4-2-8 coordinates 2-6-8-niner-zulu-8. Firing on your command, aye sir!" She repeated back to me.

"Captain, Transmission coming in!" my communications officer, Lieutenant Poline told me.

"Put it through." I told him.

"Captain Dewey, do not engage that vessel at map coordinate 2-6-8-niner-zulu-8, I repeat do not engage, but I want you to take on its cargo who is a highly valuable VIP. She'll tell you where to go and what she's doing. You are under her command for the time being." The man on the screen told me.

"Aye sir! I'll make it the most important thing on my to-do list sir." I replied.

"Very well, Admiral Corton-out!" the screen then went black.

"Sir, we have a transmission from the ship." Poline told me.

"Very well, put it through." I told him. An image of a woman came up on the screen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Captain Dewey and his equally famous ship, Ghost Fox. I am Queen Pracsee of the Cordon Nation on the Planet Cadone." She told me.

"I'm pleasured to meet you, your highness." I bowed.

"I guess so, Captain."

"How may I serve you, your majesty?" I asked her.

"I am heading to the planet Kymia for a peace negotiation between my people and the Kymians. Admiral Corton has already told you that you would be transporting me. I'll be arriving in 3 hours, please be in your best uniform when I arrive." She told me.

"We will be ma'am." I assured her.

"I'm pleased. Transmission out." The screen went black. I walked over to the intercom that ran through the entire ship.

"Listen up, because I am only saying this special announcement once. We are going to be escorting a highly valuable VIP on this ship so I want you guys and gals to be on your best behaviors. I want everyone in their Dress Blues except those that are sentries. I repeat I want everyone in their dress blues in 3 hours time for the arrival for Queen Pracsee. General Quarters is now over. I want all the officers in the wardroom in 1 hour, and I want you guys in your dress blues. That is all." I told them then went back to my chair and sat in it. "All engines stop." I ordered.

"All engines stop, aye sir!" yelled out Honres.

"Alright, for those that are officers go get changed into your blues then meet in the ward room in one hour. That is all." I stood up then walked away.

2 hours and 50 minutes later.

"Sir, we picked up a docking request from the transport vessel, what should I tell them?" Poline asked.

"Docking request granted. Tell them I said 'Welcome Aboard.'" I replied.

"Aye sir." Poline then told them what I said.

"Well Bic, let's go great the cargo." I told Honres while standing up then walking to the quarterdeck entrance.

"Aye sir." He replied while walking behind me


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

100 AU (Earth-Sun distance) from Planet Kymia – Star Destroyer Ghost Fox

"_I hope you like what you get cause I damn sure won't, you spiteful bitch! I hope God will be more merciful than I will!"_

(Message from President Byron to Queen Pracsee about military aid)

"This has been a pleasant ride Captain Dewey." She told Dewey.

"It's been an honor for you -." Dewy was interrupted as he fell to the ground. He picked himself back up and helped out the Queen.

"What the hell was that?" Dewey yelled out.

"Tractor beam sir. Pretty damn strong one at that." Padry responded to his question.

"Transmission coming in, sir." Poline called out.

"Hey there Captain Dewey, long time, no see." A man with a fire-like tribal tattoo covering the left side of his face said.

"Kyman, what the hell do you want?" Dewey snapped.

"What I always want, the Ghost Fox and your head. I mean, that's how I can only get my revenge for you back in the War Collage."

"You know as well as I do that you should have won, don't be taking it out on me for something I never did do to you." Dewey responded.

"Well, either way I'm going to get your head, even if it kills me. Ciao." The image left as the ship entered a hanger deck of a giant Star Carrier.

"Bic take the Queen to the wardroom with a couple of commando's, the rest of the ship is to be put on General Quarters, level 1!" Dewey shouted out.

"Aye sir." responded Honres. "If you will please follow me, your highness."

"Quend, once the enemy shows up in the Quarterdeck, fire the four 10-inchers. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" he responded. She followed the SC out the door and into the hallway.

"Alright, AM2 Bega, go get me a Battle Uniform and weapon. Trebbal, you're in charge." Dewey ordered.

"Aye sir." Operations Officer, Commander Trebbal answered.

"Sir, I'm down here with the commando's, I'll keep track if the enemy comes in." Master Sergeant Rifor told Dewey.

"Good luck over there."

"Aye sir."

Quarterdeck Entrance

"Sir, second platoon is in position." Staff Sergeant Menauss told Lieutenant Ensei through his mike.

"Roger that. What about you first platoon?"

"Ready and waiting sir. So are the other platoons." Staff Sergeant Onstal responded.

"Roger that. Good luck everyone." Ensei whispered into his mike.

30 minutes passed before the enemy to come into the ship but no one came. Private Adeal started shaking which made her gun rattle.

"Calm down Private, they'll come. Just have patience." Sergeant Shoge put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Aye sir." She said quietly. The hatch opened up slowly. As it opened, smoke came rushing into the long hallway. After the doorway was open a figure appeared in the smoke. As the figure appeared, Rifor spoke into his mike.

"Fire at will, Major."

"Roger that Rifor." The Fire Control Officer responded to the call.

She yelled out open fire. As she did, the four 10-inchers went on a rampage of shooting things. First they shot the walls of the hanger, and then they shot at anything they saw that moved. As the guns started firing, the figure disappeared from the doorway and the door closed. All of the commando's sighed that were the first line of defense and turned off their camouflage setting.

"Attention everyone, strap yourselves in as we head out for open space. HIT IT!" Trebbal yelled out over the intercom. The ship moved out into the open space and blasted its way to Planet Kymia from Kyman's Star Carrier. The heading they were going in was 4-2-3, coordinates 2-6-8-Echo-Lima-4-7.

Wardroom

"I think its safe now your highness. Hey Private?" Honres asked the open air.

"Sir?" the private asked as he turned off the cloak setting.

"Go see what the situation is in the CIC." Honres told him.

"Aye sir." The private turned on his setting again and was gone.

"Hey Commander, how's the queen?" asked a voice from the empty space.

"She's fine Des, come on out." Honres smiled.

"Damn, I thought you couldn't tell." Dewey turned off his cloak setting and took of his helmet. He was standing on the table when it turned off.

"I may be an old-timer, but I still have good hearing." Honres chuckled.

Commander Honres is 54 years old while Captain Dewey is 29, five months ago. Des Dewey applied for the Democratic Order of Governments Space War Collage. A year later him and another cadet named KY Kyman graduated at the same year at the age of 19, with Kyman coming at the second of their class (For those that's wondering, that's not why Kyman wants to have Dewey's head, its something else I'll reveal later in the story). They both were the youngest cadets to ever graduate from the war collage. Dewey spent 8 years in the DOG's Ghost Fleet, when he became a Captain at the age of 27. He was the only man to be promoted to Captain at such a young age. Commander Bic Honres was 26 when he graduated from the same war collage, like everyone else. At the age of 30 he became CO of the Star Cruiser: Demon's Hell in the DOG's Demon Fleet. He then became the skipper of smaller craft until he was assigned to the Ghost Fox at the age of 50. He was the CO until 2 years later, when Dewey took command. Honres was offered many job positions and promotions, but he denied them all just to stay with the ship and her crew since he spent so much time with it. "Why are you wearing BU, Des?" Honres asked.

"Thought I could help out the commando's, but I guess my plan was a success. That's Maria for you when she goes crazy with her weapons." He just chuckled.

"Let's get back to the bridge." Honres said with a smile while waiting at the door for the queen to pass through.

"After you, your highness." She just smiled and blushed.

'_Wow, what a gentleman, I think I'm falling for him.' _She thought to herself.

"Hey Rander. How'd it go?" Dewey asked Trebbal.

"Without a hitch." He smirked.

"That's good. Now if ya'll will 'scuse me, I'm gonna get changed, catch Bega!" Dewey said as he tossed the rifle to Armor Class2 Bega.

"Honres?" Dewey turned around and looked at Honres.

"Yes sir?" He pointed to the red light that was spinning in circles.

"Aye sir." Honres responded to what Dewey meant by pointing at the light. He walked over to intercom and spoke into it as the door closed behind Dewey.

"General Quarters is now over. I repeat; General Quarters is now over. That is all." Honres went back to the queen.

"Mysterious fellow isn't he; don't you think so also Commander?" The queen asked the SC (Second in Command).

"Nah, he'll open up to you when he's ready, your majesty." Honres told her with a smile. "How old are you anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't. I'm actually 28 right now, turning 29 in a few months. Why?" She responded.

"Just wondering. I also have to ask, do you like the captain?" She started blushing after that question; although you couldn't tell with that white make-up which made her face as white as a newly cleaned sheet.

"I see, don't worry madam, I'll take it to the grave with me. By that, I mean I'll keep it secret."

"Really?!" she asked loud enough that everyone in the bridge turned to look at her.

"What are you all eyeballing?! Get back to work!" Honres shouted.

"Aye sir!" They all shouted then went on working.

"Commander, transmission coming through." Poline shouted out. Honres nodded and an image of a guy came on, this time in a working uniform with 2 bronze Oak Leaves were sewed onto both of his collars.

"Ah Commander Honres, how's it going?"

"Ah, Major Kaymen, how's it going?" Honres asked.

"So where's the Cap- Ah! There he is!" Kaymen shouted out as Dewey came into the room.

"Hey Desman! Long time, no see?"

"Yeah, been awhile Kedone. And I asked you to keep calling me Des, your embarrassing me in front of a queen." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, bad habit. And I'm sorry about how rude I am; I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Major Kedone Kaymen, Second in Command of the Star Cruiser: Dragon's Spirit of the DOG's Dragon Fleet." He said with a bow.

"Pleased to meet you, Major. I'm Queen Anna Pracsee of the Cordone nation on Planet Cadone."

"Pleasure to meet you, your Majesty." Kaymen bowed again.

"So, why'd you call Kaymen?" Dewey asked.

"I thought we might catch up on what's been going with you ever since you and Kyman graduated. Hopefully in the near future." He asked with a chuckle.

"My treat this time since you picked up the last time we had a talk." Dewey told Kaymen.

"Alright, call me when you're done and we'll set that date and time." Kaymen chuckled some more.

"Alright man, see you in the future." Dewey smiled.

"You too Desman- sorry Des. Old habit." He said with his left arm rubbing the back of his head and the tip of his tongue was sticking out.

"It's okay. See ya." The screen went black.

2658

Planet Kymia, Gimion City Military Space Port, Dock #381095

Dewey's Room aboard the Ghost Fox

"Ah! All finished." Dewey exclaimed to himself as he wiped off the remaining shaving cream.

"Sir?" An image of Poline appeared on Dewey's mirror.

"What s it Poline?" Dewey asked a bit annoyed. "We got a video message from the Queen."

"Okay. Play it for me." Dewey told him.

"Aye sir." Poline put on the message which appeared next to his image.

"Hello Captain Dewey. I'm sending you this invitation to a ball later this evening which is being held at the Gimion Capitol House's Ball room in the East Wing. It's being held because of the success of the peace negotiations. The ball starts at 9 o'clock p.m. I hope to see you there in your very fancy uniform. Bye" the image left.

"I took the liberty to tell her you were going sir. I figured you might want to get out of the ship once in a while sir." Poline told Dewey with a smile.

"You know me to well Poline."

"We are both the same age sir." Poline chuckled.

"That's true. What time is it Poline?"

"It's 1600 sir. So you have about 3 hours to do what you want sir."

"Alright, make an opening in that poker game I know you got going on, because I'm joining." Poline chuckled.

"Aye sir." His image left the mirror.

'_Time for me to get out anyway, since I haven't been able to. Oh well.' _Dewey thought to himself as he walked to his closet and laid it out on his bed. He put on some tennis shoes and walked to the Officers Mess.

Gimion Capitol House, Ballroom in the East Wing

2000

"…And here comes Queen Pracsee of the Cordone Nation on the Cadone System. She's wearing a stunning red strapless dress that is covered in sparkles. My, isn't she gorgeous tonight? The next car is holding the famous Captain that is the youngest man in the Democratic Order of Governments Space Armada who is Commanding Officer of Star Destroyer: DDS 568, Ghost Fox of the Ghost Fleet.

"That Captain is Desman "Des" Dewey. It's said that he graduated from the DOG's Space War Collage at the age of 19 and was promoted to Captain at the age of 27. He is currently 29 and is single, Ladies. This man is a prodigy-." The reporters and spectators mouths dropped when he stepped out of the car.

Dewey put on his cap and started walking when Honres nodded him that they should go in. The reporters followed their movements with both their eyes and head. After the doors closed behind them, the reporters where still in awe struck, this time just looking at each other.

"That was a bit weird, wasn't it Des?" Honres asked while taking off his cap and putting it under his arm.

"Yeah, that's one more thing life won't tell us. Well, I'm thirsty so I'm going to get something to drink. You enjoy yourself here Bic, and that's an order." Dewey smiled.

"Aye sir." Honres chuckled. "I'll carry that order with pride Captain." They both laughed and Dewey walked towards the bar.

"Ah, Captain Dewey. Commander Honres, Glad you two can make it." The Queen told them as she came walking up.

"I'll leave you two alone; I still have an order to carry out." Honres bowed then walked towards the bar.

"What's he talking about Captain?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Just a sailor's joke your highness." He put his left hand behind his head and smiled.

"I see. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?" he asked back.

"Is it okay if you call me Anna when we get back on our way?"

"Whatever you want." He smiled. And she smiled along with him.

"Hey Bic!" a voice called out.

"Hey Pome, long time no see!" Honres called out.

"How've you been?"

"I'm doing well, how about you?" Commodore Pome Trilay asked.

"I'm good Pome, I'm good. Is that a new promotion?" Honres asked.

"Nah; had it for a year already. If you hadn't refused all those promotions and those staff jobs, you'd probably be planning the defenses around the planet as a Vice Admiral."

"Yeah, but those desk jobs never go anywhere and can't shoot down enemy ships. Besides, I like the Ghost Fox better anyway." Honres replied.

"That's true. Hey, where's that famous Captain I've been hearing around the Hexagon?" Trilay asked.

"He's over there talking to the Queen." Honres pointed them both out.

"Call him over, I want to meet him."

"Aye sir." Honres responded. "Hey Captain Dewey! Come here for a second! The Queen can come to!" Dewey and the Queen walked over to where Honres and Trilay were at.

"What is it Honres?" Dewey asked.

"So this is the famous Captain Dewey? I thought you'd be a little taller, but that's my opinion." Trilay thought out loud.

"Ah, so you're Commodore Trilay, I thought you'd be a little bit older." Dewey said with a smile and everyone laughed.

"And this is Queen Pracsee of the-." Honres was interrupted.

"Of the Cordone Nation on the Planet Cadone. I was there at the negotiations. I already know a lot about you two. But it's glad to meet you two face to face." Trilay laughed. "Well, I have to get back to the missus; she gets really worried whenever I wonder off. I guess it's because of me being in the Space Fleet instead of being a Combat Officer." Trilay waved bye to them. They waved back.

"Hey Captain?" Anna started blushing.

"What is it your majesty?" Dewey asked.

"Umm… would like to dance?"

"Sure, it'd be an honor." He told her with a smile. Anna grabbed his hand and they ran off to the dance floor.

"Play nice you two!" Honres yelled out while waving bye.

"Okay mom!" Dewey laughed.

Ghost Fox

Officers Mess

2300

"Fine. I'll call your 2,000." Padry put in two $1,000 chips in with the rest of the chips that are turning into a pile.

"Alright, I got 3 pair, what about you?" Quend showed her hand.

"Straight, Ace high." Padry laughed really obnoxiously.

"Still at it Maria? You know you can't win against Kona."

"Shut up messenger!" Quend yelled out.

"What's the Captain and the SC doing at a ball anyway?" Padry asked.

"They were invited Kona, I guess the Queen invited them." Quend answered.

"Quiet guys, I got an incoming transmission. What is Colmon?" Poline asked his assistant.

"Sir, there's a suicide bomber making his way to the Ball, what should we do?" Colmon asked.

"Get Menauss there with an extra weapon. Now Ensei!" Quend shouted out.

"Aye Ma'am! Menauss?!"

"Yes sir?" Menauss appeared from nowhere but left a trail of dust drift down behind him.

"Get over to the ball in your BU and bring an extra weapon and ammo pack! There's a suicide bomber heading their way, now get moving!" Ensei yelled and Menauss was gone before any of them can blink.

"Padry go and keep track of the bombers movements. Ensei go get a couple of platoons and a transport to meet them at the ball, Poline get online and tell the Admiral what happened when the Captain comes back."

"And what about you, Major?" Padry asked as he got up.

"I'm going to CIC so I can defend this damn ship with the chain guns!" she yelled with fire burning in her eyes. Padry bear crawled to the bridge.

Gimion Capitol House

Ball room, East Wing

2337

The suicide bomber ran into the middle of the building and detonated the bombs that were strapped to his chest. After he pressed the detonator there was a huge explosion. People were thrown all around like they were rag dolls.

"What was that?" Dewey asked himself as he got up from catching the queens fall. "Are you alright your highness?" She just nodded.

"Where did the Commander go?" Dewey stood up and ran to where he thought Honres was; Anna following behind him. Dewey's thought was right in the direction he thought where Honres flew.

"Bic?! Are you alright?" Dewey asked as he picked up Honres head.

"Sir, I'm sorry I have failed you in staying in this world anymore."

"What do you mean Honres?" Dewey asked. Anna was in shock on how badly damaged his body was.

"I mean, I'm about to die." Dewey gasped in shock. "It's ok Desman, I knew sooner or later it would come to this, I expected it all my life. But the death of a person means that more can live or be born, so I learned to live this life without having any regrets for anything at all. Is it okay if I ask you something, Desman?" Honres asked Dewey.

"Name it Honres. And I'll carry it out for the rest of my life." Desman started crying.

"I just want you to live life to the fullest. To live life without regrets, grudges and want you to let go of those around you that die once they are gone since they won't come back. That's all I ask of you, sir." He groaned.

"Aye, aye…sir." Dewey responded to Honres request.

"And one last thing before I complete my order that I was told before I was born, your majesty, I told you I'd take your secret to my grave, and since I'm there, I'll keep it until you are ready to tell it."

"Thank you for that, Commander." Honres smiled then closed his eyes and let out his final breath in a low sigh.

"Captain?!" Menauss called out. "Catch these!" He threw an M-448 Assault Rifle and an ammo pack to Dewey. He gave them to the Queen.

"I won't be needing these things," He told her then picked up an ancient Japanese sword called a Katana he found next to Honres. "Menauss take the Queen out the front entrance when the transports come."

"Aye sir. Let's go your highness," Menauss held out his hand. She took it and they both ran.

"I don't think so." Said a voice coming from the door. A woman in a full black costume emerged from the dark doorway and put her sword up in front of her eyes with the edge facing away from her. Menauss and Anna back stepped then ran father away from Dewey.

"Let's go." Dewey put the sharp side of the sword facing up and pointed at the girl, he ran at his full speed.

He disappeared since he was really fast, faster than Menauss. He appeared behind the girl and thrusted the sword at her, but she was gone before he could make contact. She was behind him and brought her Katana down from her head in a slashing move. He blocked it by bringing his sword up and pushing with his left hand. They both held that pose for a second then they threw each other back. They both charged at each other. There was blinding light that lasted for a second then the girl was gone.

"Hmm… Kyman." He said to himself as he stood up.

"Hey Menauss, when are the transports coming?"

"Soon, sir." Menauss responded to the question.

"Let's wait then." He sat down while putting the Katana back in its sheath and put the hilt over his right shoulder.

Star Destroyer Ghost Fox, Bridge

4 days after leaving the Planet

2658

"What's wrong Captain?" Anna came walking into the bridge while in her nightgown. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Dewey's chair.

"I'm just thinking. Want anything to drink?" he asked as he got up and headed for the coffee pot.

"No thank you, I'm fine." She replied. He returned a couple of minutes later with his mug in his hand. He sat down in his "Captain's Chair" again. They just sat in their own chairs without doing or saying anything for an hour. Then Dewey stood up and put his mug next to the coffee pot.

"I'm going to bed, good night your highness." He said while walking to the door. He put both of his hands in his pocket.

"Wait!" she yelled. He stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" he asked. She started blushing again. "Well if it's nothing you can tell me later then. Good night, Anna." He said as the door closed behind him.

'_I wonder what that was about. I'll never understand women and their feelings. I guess it can't be helped if a girl is in love.'_ He sighed. The door to his room opened up and he put his pajamas on when inside. He turned off the light and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put his face in his cupped hands.

"So, how long have you been here…? Totobe?" Dewey asked the darkness.

"Not to long master." Said a deep voice. "So how long has it been since we've been apart, master?"

"Too long, to remember. What does father want now?" Dewey asked Totobe.

"Why do you ask that master?"

"Because every time you appear here, at this time, Father wants something. If it's about me becoming chairman of the DOG, then forget it." Dewey told Totobe.

"It's not that sir, it's from your mother."

"I see. This is unexpected, but then again, most things in life are unexpected. So Father died in the bombing that happened at the ball?" He put both his hands together and had his elbows rest on his thighs while the top of his knuckles rested below his eyes.

"Yes master, that is correct."

"You know, for an elite assassin, you are not very stealthy… Totobe." Dewey smirked.

"I understand that master. Should I tell your mother that you are not coming home?" Totobe asked.

"That is correct. And tell mother to have the people of the Democratic Order of Governments have an election for the new Chairman. Who ever is going to run the planet, is my new Commander-in-Chief and I don't care who it is as long as they make the right choices." Dewey answered the question.

"Yes master." Totobe vanished.

"So it has begun and so it shall remain." He told himself.

30 minutes later

"Captain? Captain Dewey, are you there?" Anna asked the door as she was knocking on it. The door slide open and it showed that no one was ever in the room. "Captain, are you in there?" she asked the darkness. No reply came from it. "I guess I'll tell him when he's ready to listen." The Queen told herself as she walked back to her room.

'_I guess it does have to wait. I hope he will be there in the morning.' _ She thought to herself as she looked out a nearby window to look at a galaxy that they were passing by. _'Please be alright Desman.'_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

2658

Rendezvous point near Planet Orion

"_Welcome aboard the Star Destroyer: DDS 568 Ghost Fox. I am your Captain for the time being. I am Commander Honres. All of you have been chosen not by how fast you can run, or how good your looks are but because of how well you are able to do your job. You are the best of the best. The only thing I ask for is for you guys to do your best and have fun while doing your best job. Good luck in the future and God speed."_

(Commander Honres welcoming new Sailors aboard the Ghost fox – 3 years ago.)

"Sir, there's a transport on screen." Padry told Dewey as he put the image of a transport on his screen.

"Roger that. Let's go say goodbye to the Queen." Dewey told Trebbal as he walked to the door.

"Aye sir." Trebbal followed. They both walked over to the airlock where goods or people are getting on or off.

"Well your highness, I guess it's time for you to go. I hope you live a long life. Good luck out there." Dewey bowed.

"You to Captain. Commander. May God cleanse your soul." She turned around and walked through the airlock tunnel into her transport. After the transport broke off from the airlock tunnel, she started crying, quietly to herself though.

"Welcome back yo- what's wrong your majesty?" a servant asked her?

"Huh? I'm fine. It's ok." She said with a smile, trying to hide her tears.

"Alright your majesty." The servant told her then walked away.

'_I should've told him. I knew I should have but…' _she sighed. _'But there was no time. I guess there will be more time the next time we meet. Then I will be able to tell him on how I feel.' _Dewey walked back to the bridge as the transport went into hyper drive and went its way from the Ghost Fox.

"Alright. Our mission is over so let's head home guys. Heading 4-3-9, full speed." Dewey sat in his chair.

"Heading 4-3-9, full speed. Aye sir." Trebbal repeated.

'_It's been awhile since we've been home. Looks like we can finally rest after 8 months of patrol out here in the infinite vastness of space and time.' _He thought to himself.

Planet Orion

Ronic Middle School

19 years ago

"I would like you all to greet a new student today, would please stand?" A kid stood up from where he was sitting. "This is Desman Boyle; he is the Prime Minister's son so please make him feel welcomed." He sat back down. "Now to continue on with…." The teacher's voice faded into the wind as Desman looked out the window.

"So you're the Prime Ministers son, I bet that's cool?" a kid who was sitting next to Desman asked him. He just sighed.

"The names Kedone. Kedone Kaymen by the way." He just kept staring out the window.

"Shy type, ok. Well if you need anything just ask." Kedone told him. Desman just sighed as a response.

60 minutes later, the lunch bell rang and all the kids ran out the door. The only one that was left was Desman; he also took his time to get into the lunch line. Everyday for the past 10 days he ate by himself until one day.

"Hey Desman, I want to talk to you alone." A kid ordered him. Desman stood up and bumped into the kids shoulder by accident.

"Hold it right there, pampered boy." The kid grabbed Desmans left shoulder with his left hand and sent his right fist going for Desmans face.

Desman threw up his tray, ducked the punch before it made contact and punched the kid in the stomach with his right fist. There was an after shock from the punch that sent the kid flying into his friends. Desman caught the tray, walked over to the cleaning conveyor and put it with the other dirty trays and utensils. All the students stood/ sat where they were in awe and horror of what Desman did.

"I won't tolerate this behavior in my school!" the Principal barked.

"Punching a student for no reason is just wrong. I called your father and he should be here soon. Ah! Here he is." The principal stood up then bowed as Prime Minister Boyle entered the room. They both shook hands. "Ah, Mr. Prime Minister, it's an honor to have you here at our school." The principal told him.

"What did my son do?" The Prime Minister asked.

"He punched another kid in the stomach, sir. It was during lunch." The principal told him.

"I see. Is this true, son?" he put his hand on Desman's shoulder.

"Yes sir. I did punch him, but what do you care?!" Desman faced his father with tears running down his cheeks. "You're never home nor do you ever talk to me about anything!" Desman kicked the chair back and ran out of the office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Contry; he never did something like this before. I'll have my body guard's son watch him from now on." He sighed.

"It's quite alright Mr. Prime Minister." They both shook hands and the Prime Minister left the principal's office. Once he left and saw no one he called out a name.

"Totoku?" he asked the room.

"Yes master?" Came a response. Totoku appeared next to the Prime Minister.

"I want your son to watch over my son. Just tell him to think of it as another test for him. Got that?"

"It shall be done my master." Totoku vanished. The Prime Minister sighed.

'_I hope this is the best choice on my part.'_ He thought to himself.

The next day

Desman walked into the bathroom and turned on a faucet. He splashed water in his face and rubbed it. He stopped suddenly and lowered his hands to where the nose bisects both of his eyes.

"What are you doing here Totobe?" Desman asked the room. A figure appeared behind him.

"Your father told me to watch over you, Young master." He replied.

"I see. Even if I tell you to stop following me, you would still follow me since it is your job to protect me, correct?"

"Yes master, that is correct."

Desman sighed. "The Toto Clan was an ancient assassin's clan that was revered to be really ruthless killers that killed anyone who was a threat to their way of life. They killed everyone who stood in their way or even ticked them off a tiny bit. But when Commodore Preble came to Japan, you guys were bought out by my ancestors just for a measly $1,000,000 back in the 1800's. But for an assassin in training, you're not very stealthy… Totobe."

"I try my hardest, master." Totobe replied.

"Give me the reason why my father told you to watch me." Desman ordered.

"Because of the fight master."

Desman sighed again.

"I only have one request for you Totobe."

"What is it master?" Totobe asked.

"If I do get into another fight, which I know I will, please don't do anything unless I ask for your help. So stay in the shadows, do nothing, and never tell my father. Got that?" Desman asked.

"Yes master, I understand." Totobe responded.

"Good." Totobe vanished and Desman left the bathroom.

As Desman walked up to his locker, he saw a note on its door. He pulled it off and read it in his head.

'_I see, I guess we can finally end this thing you started… Keman.' _He thought to himself after he read the note. He opened up his locker and put his jacket and bag into it. He closed it and walked to the parking lot.

"So… you came finally." A voice rang out.

"Let's just get this over with, either way Keman, you still will lose no matter what you do." Desman smiled. Keman stepped around a corner while he's cracking his knuckles. _'Brass knuckles, I guess this is the last time we will fight against each other. I don't like this though.'_

Desman got into a fighting stance. Keman charged at him which his right fist drawn back. Keman threw his fists at Desman, but he blocked them all. Desman then vanished from thin air, but he appeared behind Keman a second later. Keman was stunned.

"I never knew I could do that before, I guess it's in my genes now." Desman looked at one of his hands, and then clenched it into a fist. He sighed. Keman turned around and threw another punch but never made contact since Desman ducked. After he ducked, he then did an uppercut but never touched Keman's chin.

"You're no match for me Keman; you'll never be able to beat me at all." Desman told him as he stood up and started walking away but Keman called out his name. Desman stopped and turned around.

"What is it?"

"I just want you to hit me, just once, even if it's a little flick on the nose or something, just once. Please?!" Keman yelled out. Desman turned around and simple said, "no." He then walked away.

"Master Desman, there's someone here to see you!" One of the maids called out after the doorbell rang.

"Oh, it's you." Desman said with a surprised look.

"Yup, it's me." The said with a big smile.

"So, what are you doing here Kedone?" Desman asked.

"Thought I stop by. So how-." Dewey woke up from loud beeps. He answered the phone.

"What is it Poline?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"The entire fleet is mobilizing along with the Raven, Dragon and Demon Fleets sir. Apparently someone unofficially declared war on this entire system. 4 planets already have fallen and all the politicians are getting together and talk about an alliance. There's a care waiting for you outside already sir. The crew members of Star Destroyer DDS 568, Ghost Fox, will be waiting for your arrival sir. Poline out." Poline hung up.

'_Great, Kyman'_ Dewey thought as he got up.

DOG's Military Space Port, Sector B

Planet Orion

Present day

"Everything's ready now. Let's go meet up with the rest of the fleet. Heading 6-4-6, planetary exiting speed." Dewey ordered.

"6-4-6, planetary exiting speed. Aye sir." Trebbal repeated.

"Let's get this over with so we can live our lives!" Dewey shouted out. "Once we get into space, go into Warp speed."

"Aye sir!" yelled out the Engine Technical Officer: Lieutenant Tenimani Jinchu. 10 minutes later, the ship went into warp speed. But once they came about 10 AU (Earth-Sun Distance), the ship came out of warp speed and slowed down to the full speed.

"Sir I have the Ghost Fleet on radar." Padry called out.

"Good. Any word from Fleet Commander, Poline?"

"Yes sir. He says he's happy that we can finally make it." Poline replied.

"Alright guys, look alive! Keep the same heading as the fleet. The entire fleet is going into warp drive in about 5…4…3....2…Hit it!" Dewey ordered.

"Aye sir!" Jinchu yelled out then pressed a button. The entire fleet went into warp drive, and just like that they were gone.

"Men and women of the Democratic Order of Governments, this is an important day of all our lives. This may be some of your first battles, and some of your last. But I know this: the DOG's is going to stand the test of time. She will not fall like the Romans, Like the Huns, the Byzantines, the Persians, the Soviet Union, the United States or any other nation that fell against Time's might. But the DOG and her friends will prosper. Today is when we are facing an enemy we have not known before this.

"But this enemy wants to conquer this galaxy, nay; our galaxy. 4 Planets have already fallen in this nebula to their military might. Fellow soldiers, sailors and airmen of Democratic Order of Governments, now is the time to come and protect the nation, nay; the people who made this nation. My fellow DOG's, the time has come to bring about the destruction of evil that will bring about chaos amongst the Galaxy! Go and fight for what you believe in! Fight for the right to survive and prosper! Fight for the sake of the Milky Way Galaxy." Space Admiral Penate Parl spoke. Everyone, not only the Ghost Fox, the Ghost Fleet, the DOG's Armada, but the entire planet of Orion and her allies cheered. Dewey chuckled with a smile.

"Alright men and women of Star Destroyer DDS 568, Democratic Order of Governments Starship, codenamed "Ghost Fox", let's go kick some alien ass!" Dewey yelled out and everyone cheered. "Alright, head for coordinates 6-4-2-charlie-8-ball-0-6, heading 4-4-3, and full speed!"

"Coordinates 6-4-2-charlie-8-ball-0-6, heading 4-4-3, full speed, Aye sir!" Trebbal repeated and so the Navigation and the Engine Technical Officers yelled out there respective orders.

'_Bring it on Kyman, bring it on!'_ he thought to himself.

Boyle Mansion

Planet Orion

19 years ago.

"So how's it going Desman?" Kedone asked. With a big smile on his face.

"Same old. What brings you here?" Desman asked.

"I need help with my homework." Kedone asked nervously.

"Alright, we'll go to my room and I'll help you." Desman patted Kedone on the shoulder and smiled. It took about 10 minutes just to get from the front door to Desman's room. But the 10 minutes of walking was worth it after seeing what Prime Minister Duke Boyle and Dr. Elinei Boyle have collected from Dr. Boyle's research to Prime Minister Boyle's Peace Negotiations and political "presents".

"Well, we're here." Desman stopped in front of a door.

"Totobe, please don't come in, this is a private matter."

"Yes master. I understand." Said a voice from nowhere.

"Who was that?" Kedone asked while trying to find the origin of the voice.

"That was my body guard. His family was an elite assassin's clan called the Toto clan until my ancestors paid them to be our body guards back when Commodore Preble opened trade relations with Japan in the early 1800's. He's still in training." Desman replied.

"I see. Anyway, about the homework Captain."

"What?" Dewey came back to reality.

"Sir enemy fleet on radar." Padry called out.

"Roger that, keep the same course. Everyone to battle stations!" Dewey ordered and the sirens went off in the ship. Admiral Cordone appeared on screen.

"Captain Dewey?" He asked.

"Yes sir?"

"Launch all your fighters now and prepare your battery for broadside attacks just in case." The screen went black.

"Trebbal your in charge of the ship, I'm going to help the squadron." Dewey stood up then ran out the door down to the hanger deck.

'_What are you thinking Des?'_ Trebbal thought to himself. "Alright you heard the Admiral! Battery get ready for a broadside attack at any moment. All fighters Launch when the Captain gives the go!" Trebbal ordered into the intercom.

"Aye sir!" Majors Quend and Squadron SC, Waku Washal yelled out.

Coordinates 6-4-2-charlie-8-ball-0-6

Near asteroid Big Man

Present Day

Dewey jumped into the cockpit of an X6-4B fighter that is the main workhorse of the fighter squadrons. The fighter is usually equipped with 4 air-to-air missiles, 2 air-to-ship missiles that were carried under the fuselage and 2 20cm machine guns under the cockpit. He strapped himself in and checked everything on the instrument panel twice. After that he put up his right fist with his knuckles facing from him into the air till his elbow bent 90 degrees. He pulled it down twice then made his fist flat. His palm facing away from him. He flipped it around, put all his fingers down except his pointer and middle finger. He pushed them down facing towards his front. The launch officer put up his right fist, his knuckles facing towards him. He put his fist down once and Dewey did a quick salute. Then the launch officer started crouch walking for a bit while chopping the air with both hands in rapid successions. He stopped a few feet from where he started. He stopped with his right knee facing down, had his right palm extending forward while holding the bending point of his arm with his left and had his head down. Dewey made the fighter hover in the air, same goes for his wingman. The officer pulled his left hand away from his right arm and put it forward, just like his right. Then Dewey and his wingman, Lieutenant Lea took off. The rest of the fighters did the same. There was a total of 17 fighters that launched from the hanger bay while the 8 transport aircraft stayed where they were.

"This is Ghost Leader, all Ghost fighters check in." Dewey ordered.

"Ghost 6 standing by."

"Ghost 10 standing by." And so on until all 17 fighters were accounted for.

"Alright, heading 4-8-9, mach 8." Dewey ordered and all the fighters followed him.

"Attack formation Charlie-six." Dewey told the other fighters through his mask.

"This is Ghost Fox to Ghost Leader, fighters straight ahead at about 1,100 meters out, Looks like 34 in total sir. Ghost Fox out." Poline's voice echoed in Dewey's helmet.

"Roger that Ghost Fox. All fighters go into attack mode. Keep speed and heading." Dewey flipped a few switches and a button. The missiles being held by their carriers came out from under both wings and the fuselage. The 80mm rounds then moved into the chambers of the guns which clicked when they were fully loaded.

"Bogeys range is 500 meters out now."

"Ghost Leader this is Raven Leader, copy?"

"I hear ya Raven Leader." Dewey responded.

"Ghost Leader we got double the bogey's of what your ship picked up on radar, were here to help."

"Copy that Raven Leader. Glad you can help us finally Vic."

Major Vic Youts chuckled. "Glad to be of help to you sir."

"Let the enemy pass between us then everyone break off. They took 5 planets down, let's not give them anymore!" Dewey yelled into his mask the enemy fighters passed in between the DOG fighters. Dewey managed to get behind a fighter and followed it until the reticule on his Heads-up Display turned red and add a high pitched noise. He got a lock and pressed the fire button on his joystick.

"Fox one, out." He said in his mask.

The missile dropped an inch down from the carrier and accelerated twice the speed of the plane which went about 8,000 knots. The missile rammed itself into the engines then triggered its warhead and blew up the craft in a magnificent fireball which dissipated quickly since there is no oxygen in space. Debris went everywhere. Dewey the caught another craft in his HUD that is trying to shoot down a DOG fighter.

"This is Raven 8, requesting assistance!"

"This Ghost Leader, I'm right behind him." Dewey told Raven 8 as soon as he was right behind the enemy fighter.

"Fox 6 out." The missile left the carrier and flew off towards the target. The missile struck the wing of the enemy fighter and it was taken off completely. The missile then rammed itself into the cockpit of the craft and detonated its 143lb warhead. The craft disintegrated, all of it except for the cut-off wing. "Raven 8 you are clear."

"Roger that Ghost Leader thanks for the assistance."

"Anything for a fellow DOG." Dewey chuckled.

"Raven Eye to Ghost Leader, we are picking up multiple bogeys 2,000 meters from your port side. We are sending both Demon and Dragon squadrons to intercept, once you and Raven squadrons are finished, go help out the others."

"Roger that Raven Eye. Ghost Leader out." Dewey responded as he shot down his 4th enemy fighter down.

'_I guess this is not Kyman's doing. Oh well, let's just get this over with.' _ He thought to himself.

"Alright guys you heard Raven Eye, if you need to refuel and/or get ammo, go back to your respective ships and do that. Ghost Leader out." G

Ghost XMF-445 squadron which is stationed on Dewey's ship only lost 3 pilots while Raven XMF-872 squadron lost 2 pilots and have 1 damaged plane.

"To those who are going to help out both Demon and Dragon XMF squadrons, good luck. Ghost Leader out." Dewey left the fight with some of the other from his Squadron and out his plane into safe mode. The remaining missiles went into back to their housing and he turned hard starboard towards his ship.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Coordinate: 6-4-2-charlie-4-4-8

Near Asteroid Big Man –Ghost Fox's CIC

Present Day

"The only nation that can win a war is the nation that doesn't have the biggest guns, but the nation who knows how to fight will win."

(Professor Elinei Boyle was giving a lecture at Kobodine High School's Career Day.)

"Sir, we have incoming missiles, 30 seconds till impact." Padry called out.

"Use the chain guns to get rid of them." Trebbal ordered. A few seconds later, the missiles were destroyed.

"Retrace the trajectory of those missiles back to the origin of point."

"Aye si- Oh my Lord Jesus in Heaven! Sir you might want to take a look at this." Padry yelled out as he put a picture of what he saw on screen.

"Oh my God. Send this to Space Admiral and all the ships in the alliance of what type of ships we are fighting!" Trebbal yelled out.

"Aye sir!" Poline yelled out and typed furiously.

"Sir incoming Message from our flagship: Ghost Bear." Poline called out. Admiral Cordone came on screen.

"So is that their Capital ship?"

"I don't think so sir. But I'm not an expert on these guys." Trebbal responded to the Admiral's question.

"Hmm… Alright, try and get the whole nine yards on these guys. I want to know from what type of shells their guns they fire to how many rooms are on that ship. Got that Second in Command?"

"Yes sir! Aye sir!" Trebbal responded then look at Corevitz . She typed faster than normal. A few seconds later, an entire photo album of pictures came on to the screen, ranging from the ship schematics all the way down to the weapons shells. Even pictures of the race that they are fighting.

"I see. So we are dealing with aliens. Scary looking buggers, but how can they be killed?" Trebbal asked.

"They can be killed by conventional weaponry sir." Corevitz answered.

"Send this information back to the Space Admiral, all the admirals, and even the Fleet Commanders. We're going to need all the info we can get on these bastards." Then the red light came on. Trebbal just smirked. "All right Maria, do what you do best!"

"My pleasure sir." Major Quend smiled an evil smile that even the highest ranking experienced veteran would shiver at.

"Alright guys, this is what we've been training for. All batteries fire!" Major Quend shouted into her mike.

All 12 guns swiveled in place and aimed at the incoming ship. The dark space surrounding the ship was lighting from blasts from the shells that they were being hit by. The enemy ship started smoking and looked like fires started breaking out on the inside of the ship.

"Nice job! Now send 4 anti-ship missiles into their bridge!" Quend yelled out.

The 4 missiles lifted out of their holding area in front of the ship and exceeded past Mach10 speeds and hit the ship. A chain reactions of explosions happened through out the ship. Then there was two huge explosions which ripped the ship apart and every little thing went everywhere. Trebbal just smirked.

"Nice Job Fire Control. Send in a transport of Space Commandos. Tell them to take prisoners if there is any survivors are still alive."

"Aye sir." Called out Poline.

Transport 5571

Near enemy ship wreckage.

"Jesus." A private broke the silence.

"Ghost Fox, this is transport 5571, we've made contact with enemy wreckage, we are proceeding with "Snatch and Grab" mission, over." The pilot spoke into his helmet.

"Copy that 5571, the mission is green. Good luck. Ghost Fox out." Poline told the pilot.

"Roger that. 5571 out." The pilot looked back to the Space Commandos'. "Alright Lieutenant, you are clear."

"Gotcha. Alright guys, I want squads of 2. Keep the line open unless you need to say something important." Ensei put on his oxygen helmet and strapped on his booster pack. He clipped his rifle on his vest and waited for everyone else to get ready. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. All 10 commandos' left the safety of the transport and started searching the entire wreckage in the frigid temperatures of deep space.

"Jesus Christ, they look like Raptors but can walk upright." A corporal spoke as floated by a dead alien.

"Take pictures too guys. We're going to need all the info we can get out of this also. Corporal, take that body you found back to the ship." Ensei spoke into his helmet as he kept searching.

"Aye sir." Said the Corporal into his mike.

Him and his buddy grabbed the body and floated back to the transport.

"This is Team 6; come in Team 1" Said a voice in Ensei's earpiece.

"This is Team 1, what is Sergeant Shoge?" Ensei asked

"We found one that's alive, but he's trapped in between two pieces of the ship. We need all the help we can get." Shoge spoke.

"Alright guys, let's go help him out." Ensei ordered. Everyone gathered at the Sergeant's position.

"Alright, he's wedged in between two pieces. Corporal Poss, go get a bot." Shoge told the corporal.

"Hey buddy, you awake?" Ensei asked the alien while tapping its helmet. Its head moved side to side really slowly and it started groaning. It put its hand on top of its helmet and rubbed it.

"Where am I?" It asked in a deep metallic voice.

"In the wreckage of your own ship. One of our guys is getting a bot to get you free." Ensei told the alien.

"No need, I can do this myself." The alien grunted then started glowing a white-bluish color.

"Hey Corporal, we don't need the bot, he's free." Ensei told the Corporal.

"I understand sir." The corporal returned.

"Well, now that you are free, then you can come with us please, since you are now a prisoner of war of the Democratic Order of Governments. Don't worry about us shooting you or anything. I'll make sure you get whatever it is you want to eat." Ensei reassured the alien as they both floated back to the transport.

"Thank you for your kindness. My name is Ranmon and my species is called The Raptors. We are a war like species that is trying to take over the Galaxy. We've been conquering planets since 1618. We have fully conquered 2 full Spiral arms of the Galaxy. I will tell you everything I know on one condition." Ranmon told Ensei.

"I have one question myself." Ensei looked at him weirdly, although you couldn't see it because of the visor.

"What is it?"

"How can you full conquer to spiral arms of a galaxy that spans 80,000 light years in diameter? Wouldn't that take billions of years?"

"I see your point." Ranmon chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, what is your condition?" Ensei asked.

"The head of our present emperor who is continuing on the legacy of the emperor who drove us to the complete conquest of the Milky Way Galaxy. That is all." Ranmon simply told Ensei.

"We'll do our best." Ensei chuckled then closed the airlock door after they went in. "Alright take us home."

"You got it!" The pilot replied then transport blasted off back to the ship.

Ghost Fox – Bridge

Near Asteroid Omega 3

"Sir, we have a prisoner." Ensei told Trebbal as he walked into the bridge with Ranmon.

"Good work. Ensei, what's this fellow's name?" Trebbal asked with a smile.

"I am Gorband Second Class Ranmon; it's the equivalent to your Lieutenants. I was the Communications Officer aboard the ship you destroyed." Ranmon told Trebbal, while everyone was starring at him.

"We're still fighting a war here! So get back to work!" Trebbal barked. "So what brings your species here, Ranmon?"

"Well Commander, our species loves to conduct war over land, resources, and other meaningless things that are not worth fighting for." Ranmon explained. Trebbal; nodded. "Well our emperor, Emperor Gokond rallied our system and our allies to a unified Galaxy, and that's what we have been fighting for.

"I see, please continue on."

"Well so far, we only conquered 2 spiral arms. And we've been doing this since 1618. That was when Gokond came into power, about 1,040 years ago. In those 1,000 years of war, we went through 8 emperors, all wanting the conquest of this Galaxy. I pray that you humans will be able to crush our military and end this conflict." Ranmon finished.

"I see. Well I have two questions for you Ranmon." Trebbal told him.

"What are they?"

"One: Wouldn't it take about a billion years to fully conquer two spiral arms of a galaxy that's 80,000 light years in diameter?" Trebbal laughed nervously.

"I asked the same exact same thing sir. What a coinky-dink, ain't it?" Ensei also laughed.

"Ok, you proved your point. What's your second question?" Ranmon grew impatient.

"Oh right. Two: How are we going to do that with our military as it is right now? We haven't had a big space navy back when we still lived on Earth. The one thing that can do the trick is us sending a hydro-nuke into inter-galactic travel and that also has its own problems." Trebbal told him.

"I see. Well there is nothing that we can do for now unless…" Ranmon started but trailed off into thought.

Trebbal sighed. "Well, whatever it is, our Space Admiral would love to hear it. You just have to wait with us until we get back to Orion." Trebbal laughed.

"That I can do." Ranmon finally said.

Boyle Mansion

Desman's room

19 years ago

"Ok, I know what you mean now. I'll help you if you need it, Kedone."

"I appreciate it Desmon. I'll do anything in return if you do this."

"Nah, just think of this as me returning the favor."

"What do you mean?" Desman?" Kedone blankly stared at him.

"I mean, you were the only one that talked to me when everyone ignored my presence or just moved out of my way." Desman explained to him.

"I guess you can call it fate. We are all bound to the future, even if we can't accept what is happening. Fate is fate and will continue on just like things need to die. Its going to happen one way or another, but the DOG won't last through the centuries. No matter what." Kedone smiled.

"I know that to be true. Hopefully it will last a little bit longer when we are not here." Desman told Kedone.

"I feel the same way. You just have to hope." Kedone layed back in his chair. Desman's clock chimed 7 times in timed intervals of 2 seconds each. "Well, I have to go now; hope to see you tomorrow at school." Kedone stood, grabbed his bag and ran out Desmon's door.

The room went quiet and Desman was left sitting there as both Suns - Aldebaran and Polaris – are setting in the east while all three Orion's Satellites are rising from the west. The three moons are Orion II, Mimas, and Arcturus. Orion II's diameter is 1,056.02 miles across so it was smallest of the moons, but it had an atmosphere so it could support life. Mimas is 3,562.59 miles in diameter but the farthest out than the other two. Arcturus is 1,962 miles in diameter and was the closest moon to the planet, which was 8,629.66 miles in diameter. Arcturus was the oldest moon since it was the only one in the Satellite System that orbits Orion since it still retains its ancient scares from asteroids and comets hitting its surface from 6 billion years ago.

The next day

"So that's the person you want to talk to but you don't have the courage to?" Desman pointed to a girl that was drinking from a water fountain.

"Yeah, that's her." Kedone whispered then started blushing.

"Ok, well go get her buddy!" Desman pushed him over to her and actually crashed into her.

Desman watched them talk quietly to each then he saw Kedone point at him. The girl waved bye and ran off.

"Well?" Desman asked while waiting for Kedone's answer.

"Well, instead of me going on a date with her, you have a date with her. I don't know how, but you do."

"I feel guilty somehow."

"Don't be. A crush is a crush and I guess its fate for us not to be together." Kedone turned and walked away.

_'Somehow, I have to make this right.' _He though to himself. _'Some how or some way. I will make this right.' _ Desman turned around and started walking but stopped after a few steps. He brought his left foot to his right and pushed his right foot up to kick a person but stopped short of the nose.

"Hmm… I guess that's not the first time you had a foot in your face, eh Morgan?" He brought his foot down and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"First time actually." She smiled.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Aw, why?" she asked with disappointment.

"What a predicament." She told Desman after he told her what happened.

"Yeah, I'll try and tell her that I don't like her."

"I hope it goes well with you, Dessy." Desman looked up at her with his right eyebrow raised. "What? I can't call you Dessy?" she asked in a playful voice.

"I don't mind it, but that's the first time you called me that since we first met." Desman responded to the questions.

"Well, that's because I didn't know you 5 months ago." She smiled.

Desman sighed. "Well, I better get home. I'll see you later Morgan." He stood up and started walking away but she grabbed his left arm. His left foot came back to his right and she walked till she was next to him. "Alright I'll walk you home." He almost whispered it.

She laid her head on his arm and held onto it with both of her hands.

Ghost Fox – Hanger bay

2658 – Present day

The jets' that returned for fuel and/or ammo flew out of the hanger bay one by one in 10 second intervals until all 8 are out. Dewey is the first one out so he was in front.

"This is Demon Leader, come in Ghost Leader. Over."

"I read you loud and clear Demon Leader. Over."

"We took out the fighters except one; can you capture him so we can see what the capabilities of these fighters are?"

"Roger that Demon Leader. Initiating Snatch and Grab mission. Over." Dewey spoke into his oxygen mask.

"Copy that Ghost Leader."

Dewey pressed a button on the side of his helmet and the HUD appeared on his visor. It scanned his entire field of view for the missing fighter.

_'Where are you?'_ He asked himself. The HUD answered for him with a beeping noise and a targeting reticule going across the dark, empty space.

_'Gotcha!'_ He thought aloud. "Fox 6 out." He said aloud.

The missile fell from its carrier and accelerated to Mach 10 and followed the enemy fighter. It lodged it self into the engines and set off an EMP (Electro-Magnetic Pulse) charge which shut down the entire plane by disrupting the electronics in it. A minute later, a transport came out and shot a tow-cable onto the front of the enemy fighter.

"This is transport 6843, we have hook up."

"Roger on hook up, 6843. Ghost 8 and I will escort you back."

"Copy that Ghost Leader." The transport headed out while Dewey and Ghost 8 came in behind the enemy fighter.

The Corbus Festival (It's just like St. Patrick's Day)

19 years ago

"Let's go here next Desman!" A girl pointed and pulled Desman along.

"Alright Kyra, alright. Will you stop pulling me?" she stopped to answer the question. She looked up and put her free index finger on her chin and gave that question some thought.

"Mmm…. Nope." She answered then started running again.

_'This is hopeless. I better end this now before this gets out of hand.'_ He thought to himself.

His hand slipped out of Kyra's grip and he stopped running. She took a few more steps than he did and then stopped.

"So you never liked me? You really did not want to date me, is that right... Desman?" She turned and faced him.

"That is correct. It's my friend who likes you, not me. He's the one who wanted to go to this date with you, not me. Because -." Desman was interrupted.

"-Because I heard that you wanted to…. No more like that I wanted to. What's your friend's name Desman?" she asked with a smile.

Desman sighed a sigh of relief. "The names Kedone. Kedone Kaymen, Kyra." Kedone said as he walked up from behind Desman.

"Well, it's finally nice to know your name. Would you like to go to the Ferris wheel with me…? Kedone?" She held out her hand to him.

"I would l-love to." He blushed. He put his hand on top of hers. She grabbed it tight and ran off with him, leaving Desman alone.

Desman put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the exit of the carnival. "I did well, didn't I Totobe?" Desman asked the crowd.

"Yes you did master. Yes you did." Totobe appeared next to him.

"That makes me happy then."

"Can I ask you something master?" Both their eyes met.

"What is it Totobe?" Desman asked with curiosity.

"I was wondering if you can help me ask this girl out." Totobe was blushing under his mask, though it couldn't be seen.

"Jeez, for an assassin, you are a coward when it comes to talking to girls." Desman put his hands behind his head and threaded his fingers. "I'll see what I can do Totobe. Got a picture of her?" Totobe pulled out a picture from his inside his coat. Desman grabbed it and looked at the picture.

"No wonder you can't talk to her, she's beautiful." Desman said with amazement while handing the picture back. "I'll try my best." Desman continued on towards to the entrance while Totobe vanished.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ronic Middle School

18 years ago

"The house was huge! Although the entranced beckoned for your presence, it also scared you away. But once inside, it is a whole other story. There's a bunch of vases, paintings, rugs, chandeliers and many other things that they have collected over the years."

(Kaymen's first time in the Boyle Mansion)

"So, what do you say…?" Desman started thinking.

"It's Karman." She reminded him.

"Oh, he never told me your name so I wouldn't have known." He laughed nervously. "But what do you say about it?"

"I'll think about it Desman. Will you please tell him that?" She told Desman.

"He can hear us right now." Desman put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, well where is he?"

"Right here." A kid appeared next to Desman, kneeling.

"So… you're Totobe?" She asked him as he stood up.

"Yes I am."

"Hmm… I'll think about going on a date with you, on one condition."

"What is it?" He asked anxiously.

"I want you to take off that mask." She told him. "And I mean right now." He just stared at her. "Fine, if you don't want to, I'll just be on my-."

"Wait!" Totobe shouted. "Ok, I'll take it off, but please be prepared for what happens if I do take this mask off." He grabbed the back of it and pulled it off but was stopped by Desman saying something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Karman. Totobe here has some type of eyes that is his family secret and he must keep that mask on. Unless you really want to die by a Toto sword." Desman started explaining.

"What do you mean Desman?" She asked.

"I mean, if you see his eyes, your going to die, and there are no exceptions. Once seen by any eye other than the master or by a clan member, that person must die to protect the secret of the Toto Clan. The only people can see their eyes are the Boyle family – either by blood or marriage – and the members of the Toto clan. It's a recessive gene that only comes out in the men when they are ready for their special training, which usually begins when they are about 5. The gene helps the men become efficient killers. I've seen his eyes many times, but then again, he is my bodyguard. Well I hope that left you with something, I'm off." Desman turned and walked away while putting his hands in his pocket. Totobe following by his heels.

"You have to remember that you have to kill the person that sees your eyes who is not a blood or married Boyle. Got that?" Desman told him.

"Right, my logic was blocked by these emotions I have never even knew I had before." Totobe tightened his fist around his mask.

"You are no exception Totobe. Want anything to drink?" Desman stood up then walked over to his mini-fridge.

"Just water please." Desman opened up the fridge's door and pulled out two bottles of water. He then tossed one of them to Totobe.

"Thank you master." Totobe said quietly to himself.

"For what?" Desman asked.

"For being there when I need you the most." Totobe looked up at Desman and smiled.

Desman stared at Totobe for a second; his head then moved down then looked up at the ceiling with a smile. "Just call on me if you need me Totobe, you know I'll be there for you." Desman smiled at him.

"I'll keep that in my mind master."

"Good, now let's go see a movie." Desman patted Totobe on his back then stood up. Totobe put his mask back on then vanished. Desman chuckled lightly while walking to his bedroom door.

_'Same old Totobe.'_

Ghost Fox- Hanger Bay

Near Asteroid Delta 6

2658 – Present Day

"What is it?" asked one of the engineers.

"I don't know Kyra." Said another. Both are look up at the fighter Dewey captured.

"It's an enemy fighter! What did you think it was, a toaster?!" Dewey yelled at them in annoyed tone.

"Sorry sir." Kyra said with a nervous laugh. She put her left hand behind her head.

Dewey sighed. _'These two are the ship's top engineers? I guess it can't be helped.'_ He thought to himself. "Alright, I want you two to gather data and analyze this thing while not taking apart. The pilot will be helping out, so treat him with the respect he deserves. You guys have until we reach Orion, and by then you should have a full report on your findings."

"Aye sir!" They both sounded off and snapped off a salute. Dewey returned it and left for the bridge.

"Ah Captain, you're back. Any word from the Admiral?" Trebbal asked.

"We got 8 POW's and an enemy fighter, we have to go back Trebbal. Besides we've been chosen to have that new Phase Jump drive and Shield Generator. Not to mention our ammunition is down to 30% of what we started out with. We need the break anyway after 8 months out here." Desman smiled.

"I-I suppose." Trebbal said reluctantly.

"Alright, we are heading home, but no warp speed; I just want a nice leisure flight back to our home planet.

Planet Orion

Dewey's house

4 months later

"Yeah. Alright, I'll meet you there. Ok, bye." Dewey put his phone back on its receiver. "Time to get ready!" He jumped up and walked over to his dresser. He put on some Civvies (Civilian clothes). He tied both of his shoes and went out side. After he locked his door, he turned and there was a girl standing in front of him who appeared out of nowhere. He was stunned to see who it was. "So what brings you to my house?" He finally asked.

"What, I can't come see my Dessy when you got home from traveling through space for 10 years without coming to see me?" she hugged him.

"I guess you got a point, well I'm going to go see Kedone, want to come?"

"Sure, it's nice to meet old friends." She smiled, then grabbed onto his right hand.

_'Same old Morgan…'_ he thought to himself as he walked to the café Kaymen and Dewey agreed to meet at _'…Same old me.'_

"Hey Desman! Long time no see after these 24 months, eh?" Kaymen stood up and shook his hand.

"Yeah been a long time. So how's your ship?" Dewey sat down at the same time Morgan and Kedone did.

"The Dragon's Spirit? Repairing after we took a couple of hits from like, 4 anti-ship missiles. What about the Ghost Fox?"

"Still putting on that new Phase Jump drive and adding that also new Shield Generator. I doubt it's going to work, knowing those two." He though about both Kyra and Izzy, both excellent engineers, but not still not on the bright side.

"Ah yeah, those two. Well how's your mother?"

"I wouldn't know she's still too busy to talk to me. Especially after I graduated the war collage, she still hasn't said a word. Even after 10 years."

"Your father?"

"Dead." Dewey replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. When did it happen?" Kaymen asked.

"That suicide bombing at the Gimion Capital House. Kyman was behind it, one of his assassins came after it blew up."

"Still up to his old tricks. He still holds that same grudge for these 10 years. I'm amazed.

"Yeah I know. He still won't forgive me after what happened at the collage. I even warned her not to take off his mask. But that's human curiosity. And the term "Curiosity killed the cat" literally applied to her. Poor girl." Dewey took a sip of his drink then sighed. "Totobe, come sit down with us." Totobe appeared next to Dewey and sat down in between Dewey and Kaymen.

"Been a long time hasn't it Totobe?" Kedone asked.

"Yes, it has." Totobe responded to the question.

"Still after all these years, I still can detect you. Weird, ain't it?" Desman said.

"Yeah, that still amazes me how you can tell where Totobe is." Kaymen chuckled.

Dewey's phone rang. "Hello? What is it Poline? Uh-huh. What?! Now?! What about the Phase Jump drive and the Shield Generator? Uh huh. Damn. Transports?! Oh my G- yeah he's here. Alright. I'll tell him. Mhmm. Bye." Dewey sighed then closed his phone. "I hate this."

"What is it Desman?" Kaymen stood up.

"My ship, your ship, one ship from the Raven fleet and the Demon fleet are being out fitted with transports so that our Space Commando's can conduct an invasion on a enemy-controlled planet so that we can free it from their grasp."

"I see. Well this was short-lived. I'll see you in space." Kaymen ran off to the space port.

"Well Totobe. Morgan. I'm off, so take care." Dewey stood up and ran after Kaymen. _'Damn this. Damn this to hell!' _ Dewey thought to himself as he ran back to his ship.

DOG's Military space port

Dock #460668, Sector B

Ghost Fox – Bridge

"Well, looks like we're at it again." Dewey sighed. "You guys know what to do and where to go, so hit it."

"Aye sir." Jinchu responded. The ship then left the atmosphere as soon as it got up to full speed.

"Let's try that new Phase Jump drive." Dewey said.

"Aye sir." Jinchu responded then pushed a couple of buttons and pushed a handle forward. The dark space around them turned into a bright color and the stars around them started getting longer and longer. Then the next thing they knew, they arrived at Planet Odin.

"Welcome to the invasion site Ghost Fox. This is Star Carrier CVS 106: Divine Intervention of the Divine Fleet. I am Commodore Gist Rani. Just drop off your Commandos' with us and we will get the invasion moving.

"Aye sir." Dewey responded then grabbed the intercom mike. "Alright Commando's, load up into the transports, I'll meet you guys there."

Dewey's eyes met with Trebbal's and he knew what was going on. Dewey then ran out of the bridge to his room then to the Armory. After he got his rifle, he ran all the way to hanger bay. He ran up to the first transport and jumped in.

"Glad you could come aboard Captain. We've been waiting for you." The pilot said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get us over to the Carrier." Dewey chuckled.

"Aye sir." The door closed behind Dewey all 16 transports, with 8 fighters as escort flew all the way to the Carrier – CVS 106, Divine Intervention – so they can be briefed on what the plan is, or is going to be.

"Welcome aboard my carrier Space Commando's of the Ghost Fox, Demon's Hell, Dragon's Spirit, and Raven Eye. You four battalions, along with Star Carriers – CVS 18, Divine Performance's – 6th Marine Regiment of the 3rd Space Marine Division, will be making the invasion, once at your designated landing zones, DDS 568's (Ghost Fox) will go forward and take Hill 664, also known as David's Hill - David was ancient warrior back during the bibles era, who defeated a man named Goliath. The Valhallien's named it David's Hill because a similar battle was fought when they first colonized it. CS 48's (Demon's Hell) will be in reserve. CS 206 (Dragon's Spirit) will go for the town on the right. DDS 646's (Raven Eye) battalion will go for the forest on the left.

"CVS 18's 6th Marines will reinforce all four positions. CVS 226, Divine Spring, will be bringing the 621st Tank Division. After establishing the bridgehead, both Divisions will be brought in to reinforce and proceed onward till we get this planet back and all the others. We will split into 3 task groups. Task group 1, codenamed Oddball, will be under Captain Dewey. Task group 2, codenamed Anvil, will be under Captain Vic Cortini. And task group 3, codenamed 8-ball, will be commanded by Captain Din Leo-Min. Both Cruisers and Destroyers will be providing support fire, while Divine Performance and my ship will be providing air support. There will be more men and equipment on their way.

"Their E.T.A. (Estimated Time of Arrival) will be 5 days so hunker down. The invasion starts tomorrow at 0500, so get some sleep tonight. Good luck and Good speed." Commodore Rani spoke to all 4 Space Commando Battalions that are being briefed about their mission.

'_All hell will break loose tomorrow. God please save us.' _Dewey thought to himself.

Ghost Fox – Combat Information Center (CIC)

In orbit around Planet Odin

"I see now. If that's why they will invade it, then I understand the reason now." Trebbal closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I also know why. I guess it can't be helped though. Well, you know as I do this is going to go bad, but at any rate, its going to happen, even the entire Space Army and Marines will be having men invading the other planets. So can I count on you Trebbal?"

"Heh, you got it Captain. If you need the fire support just call and ask." Trebbal smiled.

"I knew I could count on you Trebbal." Dewey yawned. "Well I got to get some sleep. I'll call you when I need the support." Dewey yawned again.

"Right, I'll see you when you call sir. Good night sir."

"Good night Trebbal." Dewey's image left the screen and Trebbal was left with his thoughts.

After thinking for awhile, he stood up and walked out of the CIC and walked all the way to his room. But he went passed it and kept walking. He stepped in front of a door that had a sign next to it that said: **Desman A. Dewey. Captain. Commanding.**The door slide open and Trebbal sat himself down on the edge of Dewey's bed.

"There's something I need to ask you… Totobe." Trebbal told the darkness.

"What is it that you want?" Totobe appeared next to him.

"I see why you asked that question. I understand now. If you're going to do that then I must warn you though."

"Warn me about what?" Trebbal asked as the lights turned on.

"Not to look into my eyes." Totobe had his mask off and was looking straight at Trebbal. Trebbal stared into Totobe's eyes, but closed his own and smirked.

"Ah yes, the Toto Clans recessive gene. The only way you guys can see through walls and be able to hit a target with pinpoint accuracy. I too must warn you Totobe. Don't mess with the Sho Clan!" Trebbal put the left side of his right fist pushed it against his left palm and pulled out a sword. Totobe put on his mask and vanish.

"Let's take this outside… Shoku." Totobe told Trebbal – now known as Shoku. Shoku walked all the way to the airlock and stepped inside it. He pushed a button and was floating around in space. Both Totobe and Shoku are able to withstand the 0 Kelvin degree temperatures, radiation from the suns, and being able to breath without oxygen.

"You ready, Totobe?" Shoku asked him.

"I'm ready whenever you are Shoku." Totobe appeared 10 feet away from him and had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Shoku pushed off the empty space as if there was a floor there and then disappeared. Totobe's masked eyes whirred and beeped as they searched for Shoku. He raised his sword up above his head with both hands and blocked Shoku's slash just in time. Shoku pushed off Totobe's sword, flew back and landed. Shoku then pushed off the floor and headed straight for Totobe. Shoku cut and slashed at him while making Totobe move back. Every slash or cut Shoku threw at Totobe, he blocked it. Then Shoku thrusted his sword at Totobe but never made contact because Totobe was on top of the sword, ready to kill Shoku.

"Alchemy can't save you Shoku. I can predict every move you make just by examining your muscles." Totobe warned.

"So, there's more power to those eyes than I thought. Well then, I must retreat for now. And if you want to save your master's life, then come to the top of the ship in 2 hours. I'll be waiting." Shoku pushed himself away from the ground and floated away from Totobe. He materialized back into the darkness of space.

'_I guess its time to finally finish this grudge that our clans had over a millennium ago.'_ Totobe thought to himself then he disappeared himself.

Cryon High School – Homeroom, Classroom 568

18 years ago

Planet Orion

"I told you it would not work." Desman scolded.

"How won't it work?"

"How many times have I told it won't work? How many times Totobe?" Desman asked.

"Too many times master." He responded.

"When it comes to girls, you are truly hopeless Totobe. Truly and utterly hopeless." Desman sighed.

"I know master."

"There, there. We'll figure something out, ok Totobe?" Desman patted Totobe lightly on the back.

"What's wrong with Totobe?" Kedone asked as he walked up.

"Her." Desman pointed to a girl who was staring out the window, just minding her business and now having a care in the world.

"Ah. Well lunch is up next so you can go sit next to her. I'll come with you." Kedone smiled.

"No thank you. I'm just not in the mood." Totobe looked up and saw that Desman was gone. Totobe looked around the room and saw that Desman was talking to the girl. She stood up and followed Desman back to his desk.

"Hi what's your name?" she asked with a smile.

"M-m-my n-name?" He stuttered. "Umm… I just remembered I have to go. I'm sorry but I got something important right now so I can't chit-chat. Bye!" Totobe disappeared then Desman sighed.

"Are you forgetting that I know where you are, eh Totobe?" Desman looked up and Totobe vanished. "Now if this isn't trouble some." Desman ran to the supply closet in the back of the room and grabbed a broom. He ran around the room, jumping on top of desks and trying not to hit any one, except for Totobe. He kept shouting out things like: "C'mere you mutant ninja!" Also: "You'll never get married if you keep acting like this you coward!" and he lastly shouted: "Damn you to hell Totobe!" The entire class roared with laughter at the spectacle. Desman threw the broom down and walked back to his seat.

"I'm done with this crap." The girl was laughing under a smile. "Sorry about him, he's just shy. Especially when he's around all of the cute girls. I guess it's his nature." Desman started eating.

"What is he like?" She asked.

"You mean his personality or where he's from?" Desman asked.

"Yeah, where is he from, silly man." She smiled.

'_No wonder why he likes her.´_ Desman thought to himself. "Oh well he's from the Toto Clan which was an ancient assassins clan. They killed anyone with a bounty on their head or if they saw their eyes. But now his clan is the Boyle family's personal body guards. So that's where he came from. Anything else you need or want?"

"Yeah, I just have one last question." The girl asked.

"Shoot."

"Do you even know who I am?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"OF course I know who you are Karen."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Star Carrier: CVS 106, Divine Intervention

Orbit around Planet Capella

2659 – New years Day

"This is the creed I must live by. Day by day. Night by night, until I die.

This creed is my life and I must obey it as I must obey my orders from my superiors, while giving orders to my subordinates,

I will follow the value of Honesty, Commitment, Courage, and Patience.

I am an Officer in the Democratic Order of Governments as well as the people of this nation…I am a DOG."

(Officer's creed when joining the Space Armada)

Dewey woke up at 0330 and got ready. At 0356, he went to the officer's mess which took 20 minutes from the hanger to the mess. At about 0420, he went back to the hanger and got all the preparations he needed. He sighed as he sat in the transport he was assigned to.

"What wrong Dewey?" A voice called out.

"Mortality Leo-Min. Mortality." Dewey answered.

"Ah. There is old proverb from where I came from when men go out to fight. The elder always told us this proverb: 'When staring death in eyes don't flinch, push on to life.'"

"I see. You and your people still amaze me Leo-Min." Dewey smiled. "I guess that's what you get for not getting to know the Tiepanese." Dewey sighed. "Thanks for the proverb Leo-Min."

"Any time Dewey." Leo-Min smiled. "Any time." An alarm went off in the hanger and all four Space Commando battalions rushed to their transports, plus the 6th Marines also did the same.

"Time to fight. Meet you on battlefield Dewey." Leo-Min jumped down and ran to his transport.

"Yeah, see you on the battlefield." He smiled. The door closed and all the transports left the Intervention and headed for the planet.

On top of the Ghost Fox

In orbit around the planet Capella

2500 (13:00 p.m. for the planet since their rotational period is 25 hours)

Totobe appeared atop of the Ghost Fox. His electronic eyes whirred and beeped as he was looking around for Trebbal, formally known as Shoku from the Sho Clan which is an ancient Chinese Alchemist Clan.

"So you came. Talk about your timing Totobe." A figured appeared in front of him.

"Let's just get this over with Shoku." Totobe angled his sword to the left a bit.

Shoku put both hands down on the top of the ship and pulled out a Shoalin Staff. Shoku charged at Totobe and thrusted it forward. Totobe jumped to the right side and cut the wood part. Shoku jumped back and pulled out a spade and started swinging it at Totobe, who just kept dodging it.

"You've got Rusty Shoku." Totobe taunted.

Shoku thrusted the spade forward and let it go flying. Totobe jumped on top of it and ran the entire length of it. He pushed himself off of it which gave him a lot more speed and stabbed Shoku with the edge of the blade facing up. The blade went right through the stomach and out to of his back. Totobe then pulled it up and out of his body. Blood rushed out of the deep gash like a fountain and went in all directions.

'_I guess it's finally done. It's finally over with now. The Toto Clan has defeated the Sho Clan._' Totobe thought to himself.

"Are you really that gullible Totobe?" Shoku laughed and the two halves swung around and bobbed like they had a mind on their own. They wrapped around until Shoku came back together.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you Shoku?" Totobe watched.

"Unlike that doll, I'm not as stupid."

"Let's test that, shall we Shoku?" Both men charged at each other. Totobe jumped into the air and kicked Shoku on his left cheek. He flew back, but caught himself and bear crawled until he was running at Totobe on his two legs. Totobe raised his sword in front of him and closed his eyes. Shoku thrusted his right fist forward but Totobe moved to the left, ducked under him, and thrusted his sword straight up into Shoku's chin. Blood droplets are floating everywhere now. Totobe pulled out his sword, then kicked Shoku's body into the atmosphere of Capella and watch it burn up in the atmosphere.

"Now it is finally finished." He said as he put his sword back in its sheath and vanished.

Transport 6431 – entering Planet Capella

0512 hours (just minus the 0 and its 5:12 A.M.)

All 196 transports entered the atmosphere and sped to their DZs' (drop zones). One by one, they were being shot down until both cruisers saw where the fire was coming from and blasted them with their 10 inch guns (Diameter of the barrel on the gun). Only 16 transports were lost.

"Alright, should be clear of enemy fire. Continue on with the mission." Crackled the radio.

"Roger that Dragon's Spirit. Continuing on with the mission. Hold on Cap'n!" yelled out the Texas accent of the pilot, who then put the transport into a high altitude dive. "Yeeee haaaw!"

Everyone is screaming their lungs out but the pilot, who then pulled back on the stick and stopped the transport. Dewey opened the door and everyone jumped out. They all turned on their cloaking and crept quietly towards the hill. The other battalions did the same with their own objectives. Dewey kneeled down and stopped. He made hand movements suggesting that the company commanders move towards him. He faced them as they came up.

"Alright, here is the plan. Ensei, take your D Company up the left flank (side). Cornon, you take your A Company up the right. Westen, take your C Company up the rear. Nik and will take B Company straight up the middle. Got that?"

"Yes sir." All 4 whispered. They left and told their respective companies the plan as soon as they were all accounted for.

Dewey moved his hand forward, signaling for the companies to move out. B Company spread out into a column, but left spaces between each individual person. Dewey held up his right fist which told them to halt. He and another commando moved forward up the hill a bit.

"See anything Sergeant?" Dewey asked with a whisper. "Machine gun nest up front. About… 200 yards away." The sergeant replied as he looked through the binoculars.

"Alright, 1st and 2nd platoons lay a base of fire. 3rd platoon take the nest. Use your grenades first." Dewey told them. 3rd platoon moved into the position and gave a signal.

"Open fire!" Dewey yelled out then started firing his assault rifle in 5-6 round bursts. The other 2 platoons did also. The machine gun opened up on the 2 platoons but never noticed that 3rd platoon did a pincer move on them (A basic military attack on a fixed position with 2 or more elements (squads, platoons, companies, etc. It was also used to cut off an enemy retreat. IT was used to surround General Paulus's 6th Army during the siege of Stalingrad by the Red Army (Russian Army) and by the allies a few months after landing on Normandy after D-Day).

After the dust cleared from the grenades going off, the machine gun isn't firing nor is the enemy there, but 3rd platoon. The Platoon Commander put a thumb's up and the other two went up the hill. After about 30 minutes, the other companies are starting up the hill. A rifle shoot was heard from the top of hill and then a groan. Dewey mentioned snipers with his hands. He told 1st, 2nd and 3rd platoon lay down a base of fire so that he and a few others go up the hill and shoot the snipers. Dewey said all of that with just his hands and the entire company understood hi. Dewey, a sergeant, and a couple of privates made their way up the steep slope with their cloaking on. The four man team hid in a bush that was out their friends' line of fire.

Dewey's hand appeared, then told the company to open fire on the hill. The four man team started up the hill again. Once they came up to the top, they cut down the enemy combatants with a wall of bullets. Dewey stood on the each side of the hill and motioned for the companies to come up. As he is doing that, one of the enemy fighter's who is seriously wounded picked up a pistol and aimed it at Dewey. But as he was pulling the trigger, one of the privates flipped the guy over onto his back and stepped on the sniper's hand until he let's go of it and the private kicks it away. Dewey picks it up and looks at the sniper. Dewey yelled for a medic and kneels down next to the sniper.

"What do you need sir?" the medic asked.

"Help him out." Dewey pointed to the sniper.

"I'll see what I can do sir." The medic kneeled down next to the sniper, while Dewey stood up.

He pushed a button on his wrist and held it down as he spoke into it. "Oddball to Intervention, come in. Over."

"We hear you loud and clear oddball. What's the sitrep (Situational Report) on the hill? Over." His wrist spoke.

"Sitrep is, uh, is that the hill is under our control now. Requesting medvac (Medical Evacuation) for wounded and dead. Also I have a wounded prisoner. Over."

"Roger that Oddball, sending them out now. Hold the hill till the tanks can come. Intervention out."

"Roger that Intervention. Oddball out." Dewey said as he made his way to the side that's opposite of where he came up from and saw something amazing. "Holy shit! Enemy contact on the northern slope. A-C companies get in position over the hill. D is in reserve. Oddball to fox. Come in Fox." He pushed the button again.

"Reading you Oddball." Answered Poline.

"We need fire support on grid map 8, coordinates 6-6-3-charlie-oscar-4-." A bullet ripped through his bracelet and stopped in the ground.

Dewey ripped it off, threw it on the ground and yelled out for a radioman. one came running up but was shot many times.

"Ensei, get your ass over here now!" Dewey yelled.

"What is it Captain?" he asked as he came up.

"Check the E.T.A. (Estimated Time of Arrival) on those tanks and try to get fire support and men up her. Now!" Dewey picked up his rifle.

"Aye sir." Ensei said then asked everything Dewey told him to ask.

"E.T.A. is 2 minutes till the tanks arrive, no response from the Ghost Fox and D company of the Second Battalion of the 6th Marines is on their way." He told Dewey as the response came.

Dewey sighed. "Try and get one of the cruisers or the other destroyer." He told him calmly.

"Aye sir." Ensei said as he radioed for the Star Cruiser: CS 206, Dragon's Spirit.

"Roger that Oddball. Coordinates received. Firing a smoke shell to check if coordinates are correct then sending in the main barrage."

A minute later, all types of shells of all calibers were falling from the sky, hitting the enemy in all directions. After a 30 second bombardment, the remaining tanks and infantry kept up the attack. All the cheering was drowned out by the sound of gunfire from both positions. After a minute – which feels an eternity when being fired upon the enemy – these gray, giant tanks busted out of these trees on the hill's left flank and started firing on the advancing enemy. Then rockets started whistling in from behind Dewey's position. They started falling on top of the enemy tank turret's (where the main gun is) with pinpoint accuracy. All the infantry that was still alive scattered and is in retreat. Dewey sighed for relief.

"I guess you didn't need us, eh Captain?" said a voice from behind.

"I guess not Kedone." Dewey turned and smiled at him. He stood up then looked at the remaining men. "Pick up the dead and wounded men. We're taking a break." Dewey sighed and closed his eyes with a smile.

Cryon High school

Homeroom

18 years ago

"So, what do you think of Totobe?" Desman asked.

"He sounds like a cute boy, but why must he wear that mask?" Karen asked.

"It's because of his eyes." Desman yawned.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked.

Desman told her everything about the Toto clan that he could say. "So that's why, ok?"

"I see now why he has to wear that mask out in public or when your family has visitors I bet its tough for him to wear."

"Well, he has to wear that mask from the age of 10 to the day he's married. But that's only around the house. He still has to wear that mask." Desman explained to her.

"But why does he have to wear the mask?" Karen asked.

"His choice. He could have worn dark tinted glasses if he wanted to, cut chose not to. If you can convince him to wear them instead of the mask, go right ahead. But if you can see his eyes if they are open, then he will have to kill you since the way the eyes look must be kept secret. I didn't write the rules, I just follow them." Dewey yawned again.

The next day

"Here Desman, can you please give these to Totobe? Tell him they are from me." Karen handed him a box. Desman threw it up into the air, but the box never came down.

"He got them." Desman told her.

Totobe appeared next to Karen and asked her. "What are these?"

"They are called sunglasses Totobe. They are tinted so they cover your eyes. Go into a corner facing the wall then call me if you want me to look just in case. Ok?" Desman asked.

"I'll try them on master." Totobe vanished and appeared in the closet. He took off his mask, opened up the case and put them on. He appeared facing Desman.

"Nope, won't do. I can still see your eyes." Desman told Totobe. A kid then popped up behind Desman and looked deep into Totobe's eyes. "I guess he's dumb not to heed the warnings." Desman sighed. Totobe jumped up, pulled out his sword and stabbed the kid in the stomach with the edge of the blade facing right. Blood pooled out of the cut and the kid started coughing up blood. Then Totobe pulled the sword to the right and pulled it out of the kid's body. Blood flew off the blade and splattered on the floor and the wall.

"Can't you make him stop Desman?" asked a girl.

"No, once a person sees a Toto mans' eyes, they must die. No exception." Desman said as he put his hands in his pockets.

Totobe then rammed the sword right through his left lung into his heart. Again blood spewed out after he pulled the sword out. After kid's body went limp, his body fell back, and then Totobe stood over his chest and held the hilt (the part that you hold the sword) over his head with the tip of the sword aiming for the kid's forehead. Totobe plunged the sword through the forehead, down until the sword could not go down any further. Totobe then pulled the bloodied sword out of the skull and cleaned off the blood before it dried. He did all of this with his eyes closed. He grabbed his mask and put it on.

"Let this be a lesson that when I tell you something not to do with Totobe, do not do it or face death. Let's go Totobe." Desman grabbed his bag and walked out of the room with him on his heels. Desman sighed. "These guys never learn, do they Totobe? How many was that so far?"

"Yes master. I think that one was the 20th this one this year." Totobe answered.

Desman sighed again. "People will never learn how to control their curiosity. I guess that's what makes us human. I guess."

"I believe so master." Totobe sheathed his sword as soon as he was done wiping it clean.

"Well, let's go home Totobe. Let's just go home.

"Yes master." Totobe followed Desman all the way home.

Hill 664, Planet Capella

1341 hours(1:41 p.m.)

present day (4 days into the invasion)

"You alright Desman?" asked a person.

"I'm fine Kedone. Just thinking." Dewey sighed.

"About what?" Kaymen asked.

"About something 18 years ago."

"Want to talk about it Desman?"

Dewey sighed. "Maybe alter. I guess I'm just tired Kedone. Too much stuff going on. I got to go, we'll talk later." Dewey stood up and jumped onto a tank. _'It can't get worse than this. At least I hope…it doesn't anyway.'_ He thought to himself.

"What wrong Dewey?" asked a familiar voice asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Leo-Min. Just something from along time ago." Dewey replied as he looked at Captain Leo-Min.

"Want talk about it?" Leo-Min asked.

"No, I just like to keep the past in the past. Thanks though."

"If want to talk about, come ask, ok?"

"I'll keep that in mind Leo-Min. Thanks for the offer." Dewey smiled.

30 minutes later, Leo-Min finally said. "Well, this my stop. See you later, Captain." Leo-Min jumped off the tank.

"See ya… Captain." Dewey smiled a sad smile and looked forward. _'Just one more day. Just one more day before we can finally rest.'_ Dewey looked up at the clear sea-waterish color sky made by the planets atmosphere. _'Just one… more… day.' _Dewey closed his eyes and fell asleep.

After an hour has gone by, there was the sounds of explosions and shells whistling falling from the sky and landing somewhere in the distance. Dewey rolled off the tank into a ditch face first.

"Aw man my head." He said to himself and put his left hand on his forehead while holding his rifle in his right hand while standing up.

"Glad you could make it Captain." A voice said as a person stood over him. Dewey couldn't see the face, couldn't tell if the body was a girl's or guy's body and couldn't hear anything because he felt like there was bells ringing in his ears.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Dewey asked.

"I'm Major Hyman. Kristen Hyman, don't you remember?" She told him.

"You still haven't told me where I am at Major." Dewey stood up as he asked while growing impatient.

"Hyman sighed. "Your at the front sir."

"That's better Major. Now where's the enemy?" he asked.

"Your looking at her." Dewey looked down at both her arms and she had a red armband on her left bicep. He looked at his left arm and saw that his armband was blue. He sighed.

"Well I guess you caught me Major. Well done." He dropped his gun and raised both his hands. She pointed her assault rifle at him. He grabbed it and flung it into the air. He then kicked and punched Hyman until she fell flat on her back. He caught the rifle and aimed it at her

"I'm sorry to say Major, but you lost our little fight, yet again." Dewey smiled a child like smile. He held out his left hand and she grabbed it with her left.

"I guess this is the end of the simulation."

"You did good Major, still can't beat me though." Dewey smiled. "You did well, I'm proud you're the CO (Commanding Officer) of our Space Commando Battalion aboard the Ghost Fox."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Near Fort Cortain

2656 – 3 years ago

"How many lives must be lost before we can find peace? How many lives, President? How many lives Chairman? How many lives? Most were single, some had girlfriends, and a few had a family of their own. Most graduated high school. Some went to collage. Most couldn't even buy a beer. Some officers mostly enlisted. Some died for something they knew they were fighting for. Most did not know. All of them died for a cause that's not worth fighting for."

(Queen Pracsee giving her speech at the Peace negotiations between two enemies)

"So… Captain, anything new happening?" Hyman asked.

"No, except someone tried to look at Totobe's eyes again. He was lucky that Totobe was asleep so he had his eyes closed." Dewey sighed while they both walked along side the road back to the Fort.

"He's still trying to find a bride?" She asked

"Yeah but every time, he ends up killing them because they look at his eyes. Sad really."

"Yeah, I guess it is sir. Has he tried sunglasses?"

"Yeah, he has Hyman. Turned out to be regular glasses. Killed a kid who just popped out of nowhere and looked into his eyes. Totobe showed no mercy of course." Dewey coughed because some smog hit him in the face after a 4½-ton truck drove by.

"He's not supposed to. Where is he now?" she asked.

"He's always with me. And I always know where he is." Hyman sighed and closed her eyes.

"You want to see him don't you?" Dewey asked. She blushed. "Yup. I knew it. I'll call him. Hey Tot-." She tackled him and covered his mouth.

Totobe appeared next to them. "Master, I must talk to you in private. It's something really important." Dewey stood up after Hyman got off of him. Totobe and him walked off to somewhere in the middle of the woods.

"What is it Totobe?"

"I see why that it's important. When's the funeral?" Dewey asked.

"2 weeks from yesterday. And he died in combat with our rival clan."

"Just the way your father wanted to go, quick and painless. The clan is the Sho Clan, right?"

"Yes master. The person who killed him was Shotu." Totobe sighed.

"Alright. I'll be at the funeral; no one can come except us Boyle's and the Toto Clan, correct?" Dewey asked.

"Yes master. Only our clans' will be there since both the women and men will be wearing our best battle outfit without our masks. But it will be done at night since the clan burns the ashes and pours the deceased ashes in the water." Totobe explained.

"I know Totobe. I'll be there so don't worry."

"Ok Master. I'll see you there." Totobe vanished. Dewey walked out of the forest, jumped on top of the nearest tank and sat down. He rode it all the way back to base.

Fort Cortain

Commodore Tian's Office

1400 hours (2:00 p.m.)

"You wanted to see me sir?" Dewey opened the door after he knocked and stepped inside the office. He closed the door behind him.

"Yes I do, come sit down." Tian pointed to a seat in front of his desk.

"What is it that you wanted to see me sir?"

"Captain, have you ever heard of the pirate nation called the "Beta Centauries" that live in the outer reaches of this binary system?" Tian looked at a paper.

"I have sir, what do they want with me?" Dewey asked curiously.

"Apparently, their princess is looking for the perfect husband."

"Uh huh. And some how my name popped up."

"Not to be exact. But they – her servants' – have been watching a few people's movements and they chose you out of 150 men in this system."

"That doesn't sound like a few sir." Dewey told him.

"Well it's a tournament basically. You made the finals and won."

"What's her name anyway sir?"

Tian looked down at his paper and scanned it for the princess's name. "Ah. Her name is Karman Veman. And here are some pictures of her that she made only for your eyes apparently." Tian moved a packet to Dewey with the title on it that read: **To Captain Desman Dewey. Hope you like them. **He opened the packet and pulled out the first picture. His entire face turned red. He slipped it back into the packet and coughed lightly after his face went back to its original color.

"So that's what she looks like." Dewey sighed and put the packet under his left armpit. "Anything else you need me for sir?"

"Yes there is." He pushed a button on his phone and there was a quick buzzing sound. A door opened up on his left and a little girl ran out, following her was a red carpet. She moved to the left of the carpet, held out her left arm and yelled out. "Presenting, the Princess of the Beta Centauries: Princess Karman!" Fanfare music sounded from nowhere and an older woman came out of the door with her eyes closed. She stopped and slowly opened them up.

"It's an honor to have you here princess. It truly is." Tian bowed and Dewey followed suit after they both stood up.

"I guess it is. Now where is Captain Dewey?" Dewey sighed and raised his head.

'_I doubt this will go well.' _ He thought to himself. "I am Captain Desman Dewey your highness."

Her eyes light up and lunged at him. He froze in fear, there was a loud crash and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground unconscious because he hit his head against the window pan. At 2436 (Orion's rotational period last's 28 hours). Dewey woke up in a bed with some pajamas on. They are his pj's but the bed wasn't.

"Ugh. Where am I?" he groaned and felt his head. He looked to his left and the princess was fast asleep. "I better get out of here and head home." He told himself as he tiptoed around the room looking for his BU's (Battle Uniform), but he could not find them. "Damn."

He swore under his breath. He sighed and sneaked towards the door. As he grabbed the door knob, two big body guards loomed over him with the intent to kill in both of their eyes. Desman sighed and then Totobe appeared in front of him, kneeling down, with his right hand on the hilt of his sword, waiting to kill. Someone clapped their hands twice and the lights came on. Once the lights came on, the two guards were gone. Totobe stood up and vanished.

"Trying to escape Captain?" the princess asked very sensually as she crept towards him.

"Oh no your highness, I just remember I have to switch out my laundry back on my ship." He laughed nervously. She came really close to him. He ducked under, moved to his right and ran into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and jumped into the bath tub.

'_Why am I here?' _ He thought to himself.

"What's wrong master?" Totobe asked as he appeared next to Dewey.

"Haven't you noticed where I'm at?!" he yelled at Totobe. "Instead of ninja training, you should be having brain training."

"I'm sorry master; I was at the cemetery making the preparations." Totobe chuckled lightly.

"Please open up this door Captain. Please, for me?" The princess asked in a very sweet voice.

"Should I?" Totobe asked with his eyes. Dewey sighed then nodded. Totobe grasped the door knob and turned it till the door was loose. He was knocked down by the princess barging through the door. Her eyes were red with flames. Then her eyes turned back when she first saw Dewey back at Tian's office

"You should've told me you wanted to take a bath. I'll be glad to join you Captain." She took one step every 30 seconds.

"I'm actually not going to, but you can." He told her as he dodged her lunge for him.

He picked up Totobe, who was unconscious and set him on his right shoulder. Dewey ran out of the bath room and looked around the room for a window. He saw one, ran to it and jumped through it, breaking the entire window. He sprinted out of the princess yard and ran all the way back to his ship. Dewey ran up the gangway (a walkway that goes to the dock from the ship) and stopped at the sentries table. He was panting really heavily.

"What's wrong Captain?" The private asked.

"Being chased… by… a… crazy princess." He said while panting. "If the Princess… of the Beta Centauries come by, tell her I'm not here. Got that private?"

"Yes sir. Aye sir." The private snapped a salute. Dewey just nodded and walked to his room while still carrying Totobe.

"Phew. Man I'm tired." Dewey lay back on his bed after putting Totobe in a chair.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. After sleeping for an hour, he woke up because something was blocking his airway to his lungs. He poked the thing on his neck. It was mushy and soft. He then grasped it lightly and pulled it off of his neck. Although it was dark, Dewey held the thing in front of him and some moonlight to see it. It was a human arm. He knew right away who it was, so he fainted. At 0645 hours, he woke up and looked to his right to see the princess still asleep. He got up and walked to his bathroom. He relieved himself, and then took a quick shower. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair and put on deodorant. He walked back to his bedroom after he put on his working uniform. _'Thank god she is still asleep. I might be able to leave and at least be able to eat alone.'_ Dewey thought as he put on some sock and then his Titan Toe boots (They are just like steel toe boots, but uses titanium instead). He walked out of his room and then went to the mess hall that was back aft (back of the ship).

"Ah Captain, I didn't expect you to be here, dining in the enlisted mess hall." Lieutenant Quend - who was the Fire Control Officer's Major Met's assistant – set her tray down across from Dewey.

"I like to fraternize with the younger crowd now and then." He chuckled.

She laughed along with him. He then heard something that he shouldn't have heard. He stood up and ran back to his room, with Quend right behind him.

'_Please don't let her be dead because she looked at Totobe's eyes. Please God.'_ He thought as he ran. He came to a screeching halt and ran through his door. He saw the princess on floor with her legs still on the bed. He walked over to her slowly and put his left ear on her chest. He felt her chest rise up and down and also heard the heartbeat.

'_So she's still alive. Probably just fell out of bed. That's good… I hope.'_ he thought to himself as he stood back up and sighed. Totobe was gone but Dewey knew where he was. Dewey then walked out of his room and went down to the CIC (Combat Information Center). He sat down in his chair and brought up a screen. He dialed in a phone number and waited.

"Captain Dewey. How is it going with the Princess?" Commodore Tian asked as he came up on the screen.

"No progress what so ever. I'm just calling to tell you that I'll be staying with my ship until a date not specified. Sorry to cut out short on the maneuvers sir."

"It's fine. I understand Captain. I have to go; I'll see you in the near future." Tian's image left the screen. Dewey sighed and fell asleep in his chair.

'_It's nice to finally asleep alone.'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep. 3 hours later, someone was shaking Dewey. He opened his right eye to see who it was.

"Wake up Captain. Someone's on the phone for you in the bridge." Poline shook him.

"Alright I'm getting up." Dewey stood up, yawned then stretched. "Who is it anyway?"

"It's… Major Hyman sir." Poline replied as he flipped through some papers.

"Hmm… Alright." Dewey walked into the bridge.

"Ah, there's my favorite son." A man said on screen.

"What is it now father?" Dewey folded his arms.

"It's about Totoku."

"I already know, Totobe told me."

"Well that saved me some time." The Chairman sighed. "I hope you can be there in 2 days."

"Ok, I will…Well I have to go father." Dewey told his dad. "But before I go, I have one thing to say to you."

"What is it Desman?"

"I'm your only child!" Dewey yelled out in an annoyed tone.

"Actually son. You have a sister. She is two years younger than you but unfortunately, she was kidnapped by the Beta Centauries when she was 2, you don't remember since you have not seen her in 23 years. UI hear she's the princess of them now." The Chairman smiled, but Dewey was lost for words.

"Y-Yo-You have to be kidding me, right dad?" Dewey laughed nervously.

"No I'm not son. I can't remember what they changed her name to. I think its Kamen Venman or something like that, I don't remember." Dewey's father replied, and then Dewey fainted.

"Well if this isn't a weird turn of events, eh Captain? Captain?" Honres looked down at Dewey then sighed. "Take him back to his room. He'll be up soon sir. Too much stress with the princess trying to make him her husband."

"Which princess?" Dewey's father asked.

"Of the Beta Centauries sir." After hearing that, Dewey's dad also fainted. Totolee (Totobe's brother) came in and picked up the Chairman.

"Sorry about him, he just needs some rest. Bye!" Totolee left and the screen went black.

Honres sighed. _'This family is a weird one.'_ He thought to himself. "Liberty call for everyone until the Captain back from his trip." Honres announced. After he said that, everyone was gone, leaving behind a trail of dust and turned over chairs. "Get back in here and clean your messes up unless you don't want Liberty call!" Honres yelled into the loud speaker. "Damn young kinds not cleaning up after themselves. They should know not to leave a mess." Honres grumbled as he walked to Dewey's room. He stood in front and knocked on it. "Captain, are you awake?" Honres poked his head though the door. He saw the bed sheets and heard a low moan and some lips smacking together. He then looked at Dewey who was in the chair, still unconscious. Honres stepped into the room and Totobe appeared. "Hey Totobe, who's that in Dewey's bed if he's right there on the chair?" Honres asked.

"That's the princess sir." Totobe responded.

"You heard who she really is, right?"

"No I didn't."

"Uh huh. I understand now. So we got to get some DNA from here and tell her who she really is." Totobe nodded.

"Yeah and we can use that DNA for a DNA test to see if they are actually brother and sister." Honres smiled. "That's possible, but we can do that after the funeral."

Boyle Orbital Cemetery

Planet Orion

2656 – 3 years ago

'_The day has come to finally commit my father's body to this floating sanctuary.' _Totobe thought to himself.

The entire clan is wearing their best battle clothing with a plaque – which is nailed to a cloth, with their symbol in the middle of plaque is loosely tied around their neck. All the males did not wear their masks, and the women had umbrellas over their heads. Everyone was standing up. The Boyle med wore their very best military uniforms while the women wore full black. They wore black nylon stockings and black pumps, for those who wore skirts. As the body was being lowered in its coffin, Dewey put his right hand on Totobe's left shoulder and patted it. The body was lowered 6' beneath the top soil. After the body was all the down, Dewey's father walked up and stood behind the podium, facing everyone.

"Totoku has been a real good friend and a great father. We were there for each other since we first met when both of us were 10 years old. He has been a companion to me. We all shared both the good times and the bad times with him. There have been many times he has saved me from death and many times he has risked his own life for mine. He has cheated death many times in the years I have known him, but death finally caught up to him in a fight. At the age of 68, his soul is being committed to heaven as his body is being committed to this artificial Earth. May God rest his soul to a peaceful after life where he may not fight anymore." He said as tears fell down his cheeks. "I have not cried this hard in over 40 years." He stepped down from the podium.

"Who knew that the Sho clan was back, eh Totobe?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah. Who knew?" Totobe turned and walked to a giant window and stared out of it.

"Nice view, isn't it…Totobe?" a woman asked as she walked up to him.

"I'm alright mom, really. I am." He smiled while trying to keep his tears back.

"I know you're not… Tobe. It's a mother's duty to know when her children are well or not." She hugged him.

"Don't you mean maternal instincts?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, that too dear. That too." She chuckled. Totobe sighed and continued to look out the window to the view of the Andromeda Galaxy.

'_Once something comes into this world, it has to leave. That's the way Fate runs the Universe. It will leave in either a whimper, like a Red Dwarf or in a huge explosion of a Blue Supergiant. Everything must die; even our Universe will most likely either collapse in on itself or all the stars will just die out as the Universe will continue to expand. That's Fate, and damn isn't she cruel?" _ Totobe thought as he was watching a planetary nebula go past his view. _'What a chaotic end to something so beautiful.'_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Waiting room

St. Orion's Hospital

Planet Orion

2656

"Peace. When I think of it, I think of prosperity. Enlightenment. Freedom. World peace is a far cry for the human race. Even normal peace is hard to obtain. When we conduct war, it's simple now-a-days. Fighting is in our blood. Fighting for survival is what we only, truly know how to do.

"We haven't really advanced as a species than the lions, birds or fish. The only thing we have been advancing is our knowledge of how to kill each other. Be it quick and painless, or a slow and gruesome death.

"We will never learn how to stop fighting. We are a warring species, we humans. Conducting one battle after another. The day we have true peace is the day that our entire species – the human race – is wiped out and nothing is left."

(Chairman Boyle speaking at a Peace Conference)

Dewey sighed deeply and thought to himself as what would happen to him and Kristen are not brother a sister. He shuddered at the thought and he did not want it. It was silent except the occasional page made by a nurse over the intercom. Everyone kept their thoughts to themselves. Even the princess kept to herself through the waiting. A swinging door swung open and a male doctor with a robot nurse walked through. The doctor held a clipboard, flipping through the pages it held. The doctor walked up to the Boyle family and they all stood up.

"What's the news doc?" Dewey asked.

The doctor sighed. "Listen, I have good news and I have bad news. It won't affect the rest of you guys except for him." The doctor pointed to Dewey. He just stared blankly at the doctor.

"Don't you guys always have good news and bad news?" Totobe asked annoyingly.

"Look, the princess is the sister of Desman Boyle, but she's pregnant with his child." Everyone's mouth just dropped except the princess's, who just stood there and giggled. Dewey just sunk down into his chair.

He stood back up after a bit. "There must be some mistake doc, there must be." Dewey told him.

"Look, I just inform the family what's going. And I'm a pediatrician so don't complain to me." The doctor said then walked towards the door. "Let's go Nurse Bot 068." The robot followed. The princess just kept on giggling. Dewey sighed and slumped down into the chair.

"I thought I told you not to be immoral Desman. Its bad enough you're in the Space Fleet, but this? Now you've done it." His dad said as he sat down with his arms folded.

"I didn't do it with her!" Dewey yelled. "I don't even remember doing it with her-." He cut short his sentence then gazed at his sister with a death glare. "You did it while I was unconscious, didn't you?" Dewey pointed at her.

"What if I did, you will not ever to find out." She laughed obnoxiously.

"Totobe, I know you were there, now tell me!"

"Actually… I, um, have to go sooo… see ya!" he waved bye then vanished.

Dewey sighed again and slumped back down into the chair. "You suck sis."

"I know." She said then giggled again.

Mess hall

Ghost Fox

2 days later.

Everyone who passed by their Captain usually said something or just passed by and snickered. Dewey had enough of it. He got up and walked to the bridge. He put the intercom mike near his mouth and spoke into it with anger.

"No more liberty until you guys can stop talking about what happened to me and my sister. And if I hear anyone talk about it, everyone else is going to clean this ship inside and out until I say you're done. You all should know where I came from so I have pretty high cleaning standards. That is all." Dewey slammed the mike down.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Captain?" Poline asked.

"You're right, its not." Dewey picked up the mike again. "And no pay to those who are cleaning the ship. You all can thank 1st Lieutenant Poline for that. That is all. Now don't you think that's harsh Poline? Jeez. These kids these days with their no pay and what not…" Dewey went off onto a tangent as he left the bridge and went to his room. Poline sighed and went back to writing in his journal.

"Princess of the Beta Centauries coming aboard. I repeat: Princess coming aboard." The intercom told the ship then there were a couple of dings from a bell.

'_Oh great, she's here. I better get out of here.'_ He thought to himself as he ran to the hanger bay.

He jumped into his plane, strapped on his helmet. He turned it on and the plane lifted off the deck. The wheels went into their housing and the plane moved forward slowly till it was a yards from the ship. He pushed the throttle up and went up to mach 2. He sighed a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair. He set the plane to auto-pilot and set the time for the plane to return to the ship which is at 2100 (9:00 pm), which is in about three and ½ hours.

'_I'm so glad she is not here to torture me.' _Dewey thought as he fell asleep for an hour.

An hour later, he woke up with the plane flying across the open ocean. He sighed again and relaxed. A bit later, he felt of couple of mushy, light weighing things on both of his shoulders. He lifted up his visor that protect his eyes from the Suns' radiation and looked at what was in front of him. He put the com-link from a two-way radio to where he only received transmission instead of transmitting them. What he saw was two arms that had two hands attached to them, which had 5 fingers on each hand. His left shoulder felt heavier than usual. He looked over his right expecting his sister, but it was Major Hyman who had fallen asleep in the plane about 3 hours ago.

'_I better head back to the ship and drop her off.'_ Dewey thought and turned the plane around and headed for the ship. _'I just hope she doesn't do anything weird.'_ He then felt his right shoulder become light, but felt a hand on his thigh and rubbing it. He pulled on the stick till it was in his crotch and the hand left. He leveled out and put the plane in a stall (The plane looses airspeed which causes it to suspend in the air for a bit then drop down back to the planet like a rock until the engines function again), which he recovered from. He did barrel rolls and corkscrews until he reached the ship.

He landed the plane, jumped out of it but he landed on the floor, flat on his stomach. He then bear crawled till he was on both feet and running to his room. He locked the door behind him and hid in the closet.

"Man you're pathetic master." A voice taunted him.

"Shut up Totobe. I'm running from a crazy sister who's trying to marry me. You run from women you like so don't call me pathetic." Dewey whispered.

"You got a point master. I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." Totobe vanished. Dewey left his closet and scrambled under his bed and hid there for a 30 minutes. After those 30 minutes has gone by, he heard footsteps. He saw combat boots with the ends of some BU (Battle Uniform) pants tucked into them.

"Captain, are you here?" asked a male's voice. He poked his head out and saw it was 1st Lieutenant Ensei. Dewey pulled himself out from under his bed and asked what Ensei wanted.

"So let me get this straight." Dewey wanted to clarify what Ensei asked. "You want your company to put up an obstacle race in the hanger bay and race staff?"

"Yes sir. That is correct sir." Ensei answered.

"Why not. Nothings been happening on this ship except for "that"." Dewey patted Ensei on the shoulder and recalled that account.

"It'll help the morale of the personnel here and we could get a few memories from it."

"I'll tell the flyboys' to move the planes." Dewey stood up and started heading for the door.

"Actually sir. The planes are the obstacles. We just need to move them into the right spot." Ensei said which made Dewey stop.

"Ok, have it ready in 2 weeks. Good luck Lieutenant." They shook hands Ensei walked out of Dewey's room. Dewey also walked out and went to the bridge. He got on the mike and told everyone on the ship. "In two weeks time, there will be an obstacle race in the hanger bay. Charlie Company of the Space Commando's on this ship is challenging all of staff. Talk to 1st Lieutenant Ensei about helping. See ya'll there in two weeks." Dewey placed the mike back with a smile.

Ghost Fox – Dewey's room

Military Space dock #592648

2 days before the race

There was a knock on Dewey's door and he stood up to open it after pausing the movie he was watching.

"Hey Hyman, what's up?" Dewey asked the girl who only had a black sports bra, short-shorts, white ankle socks with running shoes covering them, with head phones in her ears with her music player on her left bicep and had her dirty blonde hair up in pony tail.

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go running with me?" She asked.

"Why not. I'll be out in a minute." He told her then ran to the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable!" he shouted to her. It took a couple of minutes to get into some basket ball shorts, a sleeveless shirt, and put on running shoes. He came out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" he said holding out his hand since she was trying to get out of his bean bag chair.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up and out of it. "Let's go." She said then they both walked out of his room. They walked off of the ship and ran towards the park.

"So what's eating you Kristen?"

"What sir?" she asked back.

"Skip the sirs and just tell me what's going on in your mind cause I can tell you want to ask me something." He told her as they entered the park.

"Well there is one thing. No, it's just too embarrassing." She answered him.

"Is it about me or Totobe?" Dewey asked.

"It's about you…Desman." She said.

He just smiled with a chuckle. "It's not embarrassing till you ask."

"Well I was wondering if-." She stopped while grabbing his head with right hand and pressed her lips against his.

"Was that really something to be embarrassed about?" HE asked her with a smile.

She just blushed and ran off with him catching up to her.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Dewey's door closed automatically after he came into the room.

"So, who was that?" The princess was tapping her right foot on the ground, with her arms folded.

"Lieutenant Ensei from the Space Commando's detachment that's aboard this ship." He told her.

"Well what were you two doing?" She asked.

"Playing basketball with a couple of others from my staff and a Space Commando." He answered. She just turned red with anger and left the room.

"Man. She's just like mom. Very nosy and persistent about it." He said as he got undressed and stepped into the shower.

The next day

Dewey yawned as he sat up in his bed and looked down at his left. He smiled since no one was there with him in his bed. He got up, got ready and put on his working uniform. He walked back into his room from the bathroom and saw that he a message on the answering machine. He hit the play button.

"I'm going back to my planet. This trip has been amusing but I will be back in four years. I hope to see you back here, brother. Good bye for now." The answering machine beeped as the message ended.

'_It has been an amusing time, but that's life for you. Always FUBAR_(Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition or Repair. Depending on the situation)_. I guess it's time to get to work.'_ He though to himself as he sat down on his chair and pressed the play button on the movie he wanted to watch. _Hese peaceful times are the best. It's a good thing nothing's going on. This is the best time to relax and not care anymore.' _He thought as he fell asleep during the movie.

Four hours into his nap, he was being shaken awake.

"Huh? Wha- what is it Poline?" Dewey asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Sir, we got a message from a man called Kyman."

"What?! What did he want?" Dewey jumped up.

"The message says that he has kidnapped your sister and holding her hostage in the forbidden sector, the coordinates he left us are 4-4-3-zulu-bravo-3-8-6." Poline told Dewey looking down at a piece of paper.

"Son of a- When was she kidnapped?"

"About an hour ago, sir."

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Dewey shouted out as he punched the wall while saying "damn it". "Get the ship on full alert! I'm going to get my sister back." Dewey growled.

"Aye sir!" Poline shouted out then ran out of Dewey's room and back to the bridge. The siren sounded onboard the ship and everyone was running everywhere. Dewey walked to the bridge in a calm manner- or so it seemed.

"Everyone is aboard and waiting to go sir." Honres told Dewey as he sat down in his captain's chair.

"Good. Now head for coordinates 4-4-3-zulu-bravo-6-8-6. Slow speed."

"4-4-3-zulu-bravo-6-8-6, slow speed, aye sir." Honres repeated. The ship moved to the left, away from the dock and moved forward. The bow (front) of the ship tilted upward at a 30º slope. The ship kept moving forward slowly till the planet was in the background.

"We have left the gravitational pull of the planet, going to warp drive in 5…4…3…2… now." Jinchu called out. Everything around the ship turned into a bluish-purple color as they up to 9,000 MPH.

A couple of minutes later, the ship came out of warp drive but continued moving on its course, at full speed.

"We are now in forbidden space. Keep a look out for plasma storms, asteroids, comet's, black holes' and anomalies." Dewey warned.

"Sir, I have multiple bogeys on radar, what is the course of action?" Padry asked.

"Do nothing. Reduce speed to half."

"50% speed. Aye sir." Jinchu repeated.

"Sir incoming transmission." Poline called out.

"Who the hell are you and the hell is a DOG ship doing here?" A person asked- who had a bandana on- Dewey as he stood up.

"I'm Captain Desman Dewey, Commanding Officer of DDS568, Ghost Fox. My ship is here on her own to help me rescue my sister, Princess of the Beta Centauries." He answered. "Now, who are you, ma'am?"

"The names Chris, Commander of the Beta Centauries Prize Fleet."

"I see. So I understand from a simple deduction that you are also here to rescue your princess as well. Let's make a pact." Dewey offered. "We will not fire upon each other until we get my sister, your princess, back then we can go back to being enemies once we return back to our home worlds. Agreed?"

"Agreed, but she comes back with us and I don't any funny business from you." Chris told him.

"Don't worry; the man who kidnapped the princess is really after me. And my Second in Command knows what to do since I won't be here for awhile."

"Fine. End transmission." Chris agreed then her image left.

"You think that's wise sir? Trusting these pirates?" Trebbal asked.

"We both have a common goal and a common enemy right now Trebbal. Just have a little faith or pretend to have some to humor me. Ok?" Dewey asked Trebbal.

"Aye sir." He mumbled.

'_I'm coming to get you sis.' _Dewey thought to himself. _'I'm coming for you.'_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

On board Kyman's ship

Forbidden sector, Horsehead Nebula

2656 – 3 years ago

"War. It's a funny thing's we humans conduct whenever we get bored or when we got nothing to do. War is just another excuse for us to show who has the better technology and who can kill off the opposition faster. War is glorified on television, radio, magazines, newspaper eve; but once you're on the front lines, there is no fun and games. The only game you play is the game of life. This is something we should not be able to see. War brings out the best and worst in man. We well do things we never thought of doing. Plus the things we see; now those you can't really hide from. Even the experiences you had in war comes back to haunt you. Honestly…. War is hell."

(Dewey's speech about war at a peace conference 5 years ago)

"Whe- where am I?" the princess asked as she woke up. She tried moving her arms but couldn't since they were being held by plasma shackles.

"So you're finally awake your highness. It's a pleasure to have you onboard my cruiser." A man walked up to her.

"Who the hell are you and the why hell the am I here?!" She demanded.

"I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is KY Kyman, and I have forcefully brought you here to help me with something." Kyman explained.

"To help you with what?" The princess asked curiously.

"To eliminate your brothers existence of course. He did something back in collage I that I cannot forgive him for doing." Kyman hit the wall with his right fist.

"What did he do?" she asked, growing with curiosity.

"That's a stupid grudge to hold for 8 years." She told him.

"No it's not!" he punched the wall again. "I won that prize and he knows that to."

"What was the prize?" she asked. Kyman put his mouth to her ear whispered into it. "A date?!... From whom... Why her... Ohh ok. So he won the race because why? Maybe you just suck, so that's why he won." She told him after he told her what happened.

"So that's why I have a grudge on _him_." He stood up and faced a screen that popped down from the ceiling. "What is it?"

"Sir incoming transmission from _him_." The man on the screen told Kyman.

"Put him on." He sighed. The man left and the image of Dewey came on. "Ah Desman, it's so good to see you."

"Cut the shit Keman, I know you have my sister, so hand her over." Dewey snapped.

"Ah ah ah. You don't want your sister's brains all over the floor, do you?" Kyman put a gun's muzzle next to the princess's head.

"Drop the gun. I'm on my way, alone and unarmed. So let's do a prisoner exchange. Me for the girl. Is that a deal?"

Kyman thought about the offer for about 2 minutes. "That's fine. Meet me 10 miles away from my ship over at grid point 063421, ok?"

"Roger that Keman." Dewey told him then his image left the screen.

'_I hope your not lying to me Desman. I still haven't forgiven you back you when first came to the middle school.'_ Kyman thought to himself.

Transport 5431

Grid point 063411

"Captain, are you sure about this plan?" Hyman asked.

"I am Major. Sun Tzu once said: 'To know your enemy, you must know yourself.' Besides, I know his weakness." He told her while strapping on his booster pack and hooking the tubes from the oxygen tank to his helmet.

He then faced a wall, pushed a button and the door to the airlock slid open. Dewey stepped into the one man room and the door closed behind him. Another door in front of him slide open up to the dark and empty space. He pushed away from the ground he was on and drifted out, away from the transport. He pushed a button on one of his straps and the booster pack revved up and he floated away from the transport twice as fast from when pushed away.

"Glad you can make it… Desman." Kyman told Dewey as he came up to him and the princess.

"Alright I'm here, now let her go." Dewey demanded. Kyman pushed the girl over to Dewey.

He caught her and put his booster pack on her. He pushed away from the princess and glanced back at her with a look that said "Just stay there and wait. Just wait for me." He floated all the way over to Kyman.

"Alright I'm here Kyman; let's get back to your ship." Kyman grabbed Dewey's right elbow. Dewey then put his left hand behind his back and counted down from 5 to 1. He then freed himself from Kyman's grip and punched him right in the stomach. Dewey then grabbed Kyman's right arm and twisted it behind his back. Then a brilliant flash appeared and Kyman's ship turned it debris and dust blown about and shot into deep space. Dewey then turned him and Kyman around and floated back over to his sister, while still holding Kyman's arm behind his back.

"Look's like you've been outsmarted again. Let's go Keman." He told him as he took the booster pack from him. "5431, this is the Cap, we need pick up at the target destination." Dewey spoke aloud into the helmets mike.

"Roger that Captain, we are on the way for pick up so hang tight. 5431 out."

"Alright Keman. Since we will be here for a bit, you can relax." Dewey let go Kyman's arm and grabbed his gun and ammo before Kyman was able to reach for it.

Dewey hit the magazine release on the pistol and looked into it to see if it had any bullets in it, which it did. He popped it back in, cocked the pistol and fired it once. The sliding charge was pushed back by the force and pushing down on the hammer while reloading a fresh bullet into the chamber and ejecting the spent shell, which floated off into space. He then pointed it at Kyman just to make sure he did nothing.

"Well now, do you still have that grudge when we were in middle school, Keman?" Dewey asked.

"It's Kyman damn it. And of course I still have it. I still want you to hit me right here." Kyman pointed to his right cheek.

"You know I won't do that."

"And why not Desman? Why the fuck not?" Kyman yelled out. Dewey knew he had struck a nerve.

But before he was able to say anything, the transport pulled up next to them. "We're ready Captain."

"I guess another time Keman." Dewey pushed Kyman into the transports interior and gave the pistol to Hyman while a couple of Space Marines took Kyman. Dewey, his sister and Hyman sat down. The princess facing Dewey and Hyman, but Dewey was looking out the window, or so it seemed to them. He actually had his eyes closed.

'_Finally some sleep.'_ He thought as he drifted off into sleep. The ride back to the ship was quiet and everyone kept to themselves.

"Permission granted. Welcome back home 5431." The radio crackled with the sound of Poline's voice.

"Glad to be back Ghost Fox." The pilot chuckled.

"Hey Desman, get up. We're back at the ship" His sister shook him till he got up.

He wiped some drool away from his mouth then stood up. "Thank sis." He smiled. He jumped down from the transport and helped his sister down.

"You two know what to do." Dewey told the guards.

"Aye sir." They both simply said then took Kyman away. Kyman then broke free of their grasp, punched both in the gut, took a pistol from one of the guards and fired at. Dewey was expecting to be hit but wasn't. he found the reason why he wasn't on the floor in pool of blood grabbing her stomach in where she was shot.

"Get a corpsman (Navy's medic)! Now!" he yelled out. He ran and knelt down to the girl who was shot, bleeding profusely. He lifted the woman's right hand and it was the color of really red.

"Stomach wound." Hyman finally said then coughed up blood.

"Save your strength, don't talk." He told her.

"I can't do that Captain. I'm going to die in a bit, so I must use this time to tell you how I feel." She sighed and coughed up blood which trickled down her chin. "Been a long time since I've felt this way. Captain… no – I mean Desman, there's something I must tell you." She coughed up more blood.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Talk about bad timing." She looked to her right for a bit, sighed then looked back into Dewey's eyes which stayed in the same place. She smiled. "All I have to say is that I…" she ground and her voice started fading into a whisper. "…love…you." Her black pupils dilated and let out her least breath in a sigh.

Tears streaked down Dewey's face as he gripped her limp hand. He pulled her eye lids down till they covered her eyes and stood up. By this time Kyman was subdued and under control with the pistol confiscated and his face bloody. Dewey just looked at him, tears still rolling down his cheeks and just walked off to be alone.

Arlington II Military Cemetery

2 weeks later

Planet Orion

"I'm sorry I could not do anything to save your daughter ma'am. Sir." Dewey spoke to Hyman's old parents.

"It's not your fault Captain. It's probably the way Kristen wanted to depart from us. She did her duty as she was told to do once she became a Space Marine." Mrs. Hyman patted Dewey's left breast which was the color of a rainbow with many campaign ribbons a gold rope that went from his left should to his left collar, right where his heart is; or should be, he felt.

"Just promise us this, Captain: Live your life without regret and live without fear in your heart. That's all we can ask for. If you can do that, then you will be forgiven. Good evening Captain." Mr. Hyman told him. Dewey snapped to attention and saluted as Mr. and Mrs. Hyman walked past him and out of the cemetery. He held the salute for a couple of minutes longer in the silence then lowered his arm to his side.

"So, how are you doing… master?" asked a voice as a man appeared next to him.

"I'm alright Totobe. What about yourself?" Dewey asked as he gazed at Major Kristen Hyman's headstone. He turned away and walked away toward his house.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you master."

"Don't be." He said while trying to make a smile. "I'll be fine, you know that."

"Still." Totobe sighed. "I feel as if you're going down a path of anger and sorrow. Don't you feel it…master?"

"No." he sighed. "I don't."

"Then I guess it is useless in telling you master."

"Tell me what do you think is useless… Totobe."

"I can't master. It is too dangerous and my father left me with strict instructions to never speak of it until the elders' feels it is time to speak of." Totobe sighed.

"Can you at least tell me what the secret is about?" Dewey was intrigued by this secret.

"It's about you… brother." Dewey stood still at that very word. Before he could process anything, a commando ran up to him.

"Sir, Kyman has escaped. What is the course of action?"

"Let him go. He won't cause trouble after his ship was destroyed." Dewey told the Commando.

"Aye sir." The commando snapped a salute then ran off before Dewey could return it.

That night

"What the fu-?" Dewey exclaimed as he woke up in a poll of sweat from a dream. "Was that a dream or… a-a vision? Either way, it's going to depict who I am in the future." He stood up and walked out into the hallway after he put his slippers on. He walked down to the quarterdeck then onto the pier. "Why did I see myself with those eyes? The clothes and that weapon. What is going?" he asked himself aloud.

He came to the cross walk and saw that the light was red. He started crossing when the light turned green and he saw the lights of an oncoming car come speeding down toward him from his left. He put his right hand up and it made contact with the car, which propelled him back while the engine of the car was propelled back away from the car, heading aft (back), while the entire front end enveloped where Dewey's hand used to be. He landed on his back after flipping a few times.

He lifted himself up on his right elbow but fell back down in slipped into unconsciousness. Totobe appeared next to him, picked him up and then vanished with him.

"Ugh my head. Where am I?" he opened up eyes and saw what was he thought was a laboratory.

"So you're finally awake. Welcome back… brother." Said a female voice

"Who are you?" Dewey asked drowsily.

"I'm your real sister… Totoibe." The girl told him as she removed a needle which had a few cc's of morphine.

"What do you mean?" he yawned, drifting back off to sleep.

"The truth will soon be revealed to. Just go back to sleep, ok?" she told him as he lost consciousness again.

"Wake up Captain." He heard another female voice. "Wake up damn it!" he felt a soft but firm hand on his left cheek then a searing pain as he was knocked down to the floor.

"What the hell was that for Maria?!" Dewey stood back up while holding his cheek after being slapped.

"Well you had us worry about you." Another, quieter voice, said.

"Who's us?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, about all the women on the ship sir." Major Quend told him. "Except me anyways."

"You seem very concerned Maria." He said sarcastically as he got back into bed.

"I know." She smiled at him.

"What happened anyway?" He asked.

"The tank you were on was hit on the port side. You suffered a mild concussion after landing a ditch." Said an unknown female voice. "I'm your nurse for the remaining time you are here Captain."

"Right. How long have I been out?" He asked her.

"About 3 weeks since you were admitted here."

"3 weeks?!" he yelled out then fainted while saying oh god. Everyone crowded around him even more.

"He's very interesting." The nurse said as she wrote down something on her clipboard. She looked up in mid-sentence and saw everyone of the female staff, from all pay grades, staring at her. "What?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

St. George's Military hospital

Planet Orion

4 weeks after being admitted

"The say war is great, fun, enlightening. All I got from fighting is how to kill my enemies with my bare hands and saw my friends and comrades alike die all around me. I never got anything from war. No epiphanies', no great ideas, no anything except the though of death and the smell of blood was everywhere. I used to think that everyday, every hour, minute, second, breath, and heartbeat would be my last. I was one of the lucky ones'."

(2nd Lieutenant Carlos Ensei, 1st Marines, Kilo Company at a court martial hearing.)

"Why did I faint?" Dewey asked himself while he woke up a week later. "Oh yeah… now I remember. But what was going on in my dream?" he shifted to the side of the bed and stood up. _´Was that a dream or did that actually happen those 3 years ago? And what did that woman mean she was my real sister and calling me Totoibe?'_

"All will soon be revealed." He played that same line over and over again in his mind. He washed his with soap and water, dried them with a hand towel. He walked back into his room but his eyes caught the gaze of an old woman sitting the chair that was in between his bed and the window.

"Welcome back… Desman." The old woman said to Dewey.

"Mother, wha- what are you doing here?" as he sat down on his bed, facing his mother.

"It's about your father's will… and about you." She said. "This matter must be discussed in the utmost secrecy. So get your things, we are going home."

Dewey put on the extras clothes he brought and put them on. He then followed his mom down to the front door and got into her hover limo that was waiting for them. Dewey sat across from his mom and twiddled his thumbs along the hour and a half ride.

"So mom… what's this about fathers will? Dewey finally asked.

"First it say's that he leaving your sister with everything with you because she is the real heir to the family fortune, and it's also about where you really came from." She told him as they pulled into the driveway of the mansion.

"I bet." He said quietly. _'It's been a very long time.'_

The limo pulled up to the front door. They both got out of the car and walked straight through the house to the backyard.

"Hurry up Desman, time is important right now."

They continued walking till they stopped in front of an ancient Japanese shrine. His mother knocked on the huge bamboo door that towered over her by 20ft. After she knocked on it, a voice called out and asked for a password.

"I don't have any damn time for silly passwords; he's here to speak with the Elders." Dewey's mother shouted at the man through the think bamboo door.

The sound of metal chains being pulled sounded in the air and the doors pulled apart into the shrine with a very large creak. Once they were inside the doors slowly closed again and shut with a loud bang.

It was really dark enough in the giant room that you wouldn't be able to see your hand even if you touched your palm to your nose. Then, one by one, lights turned on and raced down the huge hallway, filled with traps and hidden Toto clan members waiting for the two Boyles to cross into safety.

"Welcome young Master." An old man walked up to Dewey. His cane clanked on the hard, bamboo floor as he walked with his right hand behind his hunched back.

"It's time to tell him; is everything ready…" the professor thought for a moment. "…Totode?"

"Yes Madam, everything is set up." He turned around and yelled out something in Japanese. Everyone in the Toto clan appeared, from the old to the young. Even Totobe was there.

"It's time my fellow clan members. It is finally time." The old man yelled out then started chanting in Japanese and everyone joined in.

"So what's this all about mother?" Dewey Whispered.

"It's about whom you really are son."

"Then who am I if I'm not Desman Alfred Boyle/Dewey?"

The chant ended and Totobe, hearing them both stepped out from the crowed and stood in front of Dewey, a foot from him.

"The real you, is that you are one of us. Your real name is Totoibe, but…" Totobe thought about his words carefully. "When you were born, the Elders thought that you were going to be to powerful and would become evil overtime if you stayed in the Clan. So they gave you to the people we protect, the Boyles.

"But now that you are now 29 years old and have a good heart, the Elders said they would teach you the ways of the Clans eyes and killing techniques. They will understand if you do not want to learn. Think it over for the next couple of days then call me when you are ready." Then the entire Clan vanished.

"So, that actually happened 3 years ago. But since I am a Toto, which means I have the eyes, which won't come unless I go through the training; am I correct…" he searched for the right word to call the professor. "…mom?" Dewey asked as they left the shrine and went back into the house.

"That is correct son." She whispered then sighed. "That is correct."

2 days later

"Totobe?"

"Yes brother?" Came the response from the shadows.

Dewey sighed then replied. "I'm ready to get this training over with." Dewey stood up and walked over to his old bedroom door. Totobe vanished and reappeared in front of one of the shrines doors and knocked on it.

"Password?" came the response to the knocks.

"The sun rises as the bats fall." Totobe replied.

The doors slid opened with the loud creaking sound as Dewey came and stood next to Totobe. They both walked in when the doors slammed against the walls and waited for the two brothers to be clear of their swing, and then closed once they were. They both walked in silence for 30 minutes till they came to another door that was much smaller than the front ones.

Totobe opened the door and they were inside a room and saw everyone training, sparring or lifting weights.

"Welcome to the 'Grounds', brother." Totobe said with a smile.

"Is there a test I have to take to learn the techniques or no?" Dewey asked with curiosity in his voice.

"There is since you are this old, but the test is based on what the Elders want to test you on. But I never took it so I wouldn't know." Totobe answered then a horn sounded.

Another door opened up on the other side and four figures strolled out onto the 'Grounds'. The four figures were in a single file line and moved towards Dewey and Totobe. They wore ancient robes with hoods over their faces, and both ends of their sleeves touching.

Once all four Elders came to a halt in front of Dewey and Totobe, Totobe kneeled down and put his right hand over his heart – which was curled into a fist. Dewey followed suit.

"So this is the young Totoibe that was givin to our masters?" the first Elder asked.

"Yes Elder, he is." Totobe answered.

"Rise young Totoibe, we have much to teach you in the next five years." The second Elder told him and he complied and stood.

"Do not worry about the Space Fleet, they already know about this so they have resigned you." The third Elder told him.

"You will still fight the enemy, but from the shadows. You will need to make sure that no one must know you were there." The fourth Elder added in.

"We have predicted that this war will come to a close, 6 years from now. But until that final mission, you must train." The first Elder continued.

"But there is a great power in you that will awaken when your soul has chosen a path of either light or dark." The second Elder told him.

"What type of power will I have, Elders?" Dewey asked with confusion in his voice.

"It is a power of which we do not know but it is from Buddha himself." The third Elder answered.

"Come young Totoibe, your training awaits you." The fourth Elder told him then the four Elders, along with Totobe and Dewey, walked out of the 'Grounds' and headed to a shrine.

'_And so my training begins to be an elite ninja. At least I'll be stealthier than Totobe'_ Dewey thought as he followed the Elders into a great shrine. There's a very tall and big golden Buddha in the center at the back of the room. The room smelled of a sweet type of incense that has been burning since they built the place back in 2325.

'_This is going to be a 5 years of hell.' _He thought as he looked at Totobe, who looked at him and they both looked at the golden statue of Buddha.

"Welcome to Buddha's home. The tests shall begin." The first Elder faced them.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Toto Shrine – Behind the Boyle house

Planet Orion

Present Day

"Why are we here? Why do we fight? Is it for survival or for fun? All I know is is that I fight for my basic right as a human."

(Unknown Author)

"First you will be tested on how strong you are." The Second Elder said.

"Then we will test you on your stamina and speed." The Third Elder told Dewey.

"And Lastly, We will test you on your intelligence." The Fourth Elder added on.

"After these 3 tests, we will be able to determine if we will be able to train you or not." The First Elder added on.

"Put these clothes on. Then we will begin your 3 tests." The Second Elder threw him a black robe top and bottom.

"You will be wearing these for the 5 years you are in training. But you not take them off unless to bathe or change into the second set. The Third Elder told him.

Dewey walked behind a pillar and changed into the costume. A few minutes later, he emerged and stopped next to Totobe. He set his clothes down on the floor. They just burst into flame and burned for a bit before turning into ash.

"Now we will begin the tests." The Fourth Elder told him.

4 hours later

"You passed the three tests, but there is one left." The Fourth Elder said.

"The last test is to fight your brother, Totobe." The First Elder ordered Dewey. Dewey and Totobe looked at each other, while trying to see which has what weakness.

"Since Totobe has already been trained, he will have a handicap, Totoibe. Totobe will not use his left arm at all. All he has is his legs to fight you with." The Second Elder told Dewey.

Both fighters moved 30 feet away and faced each other. They got into their own fighting stances. A gong sounded and they charged at each other. Every punch and every kick was blocked or countered, until 30 minutes later when Dewey screeched to a halt.

'_Damn those eyes of his! How will I be able to- Of course! That's it!' _Dewey shouted in his mind as he wiped away some blood from his mouth.

Dewey vanished and appeared below Totobe. Dewey punched Dewey right under his chin which sent him flying up into the air. Dewey then pushed off the ground and appeared above him. He then kicked Totobe down to the ground but appeared next to him and then roundhouse kicked him into a wall, they were a foot off the ground. Totobe fell from the wall, face first. He pushed himself up onto his knees, but fell back down to the ground from exhaustion. Dewey pulled out a cloth and wiped his face to get rid of the sweat and blood.

"Congratulations, you have passed all four tests, now your training can now begin." The Third Elder told Dewey.

Six Months later

Berthing (bedroom) area

Toto Shrine

"Jesus Christ I'm beat, you could have told me it would be this hard Totobe." Dewey said as he fell back onto his bed panting.

"I could have, but I did not want to brother." Totobe chuckled.

"You suck." Dewey yawned.

"Better get some sleep; you will be fighting our Martial Arts master." Totobe told him, but Dewey was fast asleep. Totobe just smiled and looked up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"You will be put to the test on what you have learned, young Totoibe." The master told him as he entered the ring and took off his top robe, set to the side and get in a fighting stance.

"Yes Master Totokee, I will not disappoint you." Dewey told him as Totokee went into a different fighting stance than Dewey.

"I hope you don't." He said then charged at Dewey when a gong sounded.

Totokee threw punch after punch at Dewey who kept blocking and dodging. Dewey caught Totokee's left hand with his right hand, then grabbed Totokee's left elbow with his free hand and flipped him over his shoulder.

"You learn fast young Totoibe." Totokee smiled then raised both arms up. Dewey grabbed both and pulled him up.

"It's because I have a good teacher, Master Totokee." He smiled.

"Now that you have completed your first training set, it is time to learn some Kendo (Swordsman ship). Dewey bowed then walked away.

6 months later

"You have completed this training, now you must get stronger in the mind, the body and the spirit." The Sword Master bowed as Dewey bowed.

"Thank you Master Totodo." Dewey said then left.

After walking 10 minutes, he came to a spot where there were these logs protruding out from a square hole that was 5 feet deep. The square was 20ft long and 20 feet wide. There was a raised platform that was 10ft tall on the opposite side of Dewey. The logs hight ranged from 6-10 ft tall and spaced randomly in the square. There was a man on top of the raised platform who jumped off it and landed on one of the logs with only one foot. He jumped from log to log till he landed next to Dewey.

"Master Totory, I have come to train my mind, body and spirit into a weapon." He put his right fist into his left hand, the left fingers curled around the top of his right knuckles and he bowed.

"Very well Totoibe. I will train you, but this training takes an entire year of intense meditation and balance. Are you ready for this training?" Totory asked Dewey.

"Yes Master, I am." Dewey answered in a Monotone.

"Good, now your first test will be able to balance on a log with these books on your head, with only one foot on top of the log." Totory told Dewey as he walked to a log.

Dewey jumped onto it with both feet, raised his left foot into the air. Once he was steady, Totory put a couple of books on his head, and then put a bucket of water on the books. Dewey started shaking from the weight of the books and the bucket of water on his head. A few seconds later, he fell into the pit. The books went in opposite directions and the bucket of water fell on top of him. Totory just chuckled at the spectacle and shook his head in disappointment.

"Even you will not be able to learn this in six months." Totory told Dewey as he pulled him out of the hole.

2 ½ years later

"You have completed the training in 4 ½ years. It usually takes the others 5-6 years to complete the training." The Second Elder congratulated Dewey.

"We will assign you to a squad of 3 people that you know." The third Elder told him.

"Your squad will consist of Totobe, Totolee, Totore, and you, Totoibe. Totore will command the squad since she is the eldest, and Totolee is second since he a lot more experience." The Fourth Elder told him then all three appeared.

"Welcome to the squad little brother." Totore said. Dewey looked at then back at the elders.

"Since the external form of your eyes has not changed, you will be able to not wear a mask, but we know the internal form is there." The First Elder informed him.

"Now go and report to the weapons master to get your weapons." The second Elder told Dewey and they left.

"Follow us, little brother." Totore told Dewey as she walked away. The three brothers followed.

"So… How was the training?" Totolee asked with a giant child smile.

"Brutal." Dewey sighed with relief. "So what weapons does everyone get?"

"It depends on the individual and what they can specialize in." Totobe answered.

"For me I specialize in projectiles and long range fighting." Totolee smiled.

"I specialize in Kendo, as you already know." Totobe told him.

"And I specialize in hand-to-hand." Totore informed him. "You're up Totoibe, have fun."

"Name?" the guy asked Dewey as he came up to the window.

"Totoibe." He replied. The guy bent under his desk and pulled out two bracelets and Katana and set them on the table. Dewey put the bracelets on, one for each forearm and put the Katana – in its scabbard – on his back. "Now what?" He asked

"I want to see how well you can fight with those things on your wrists." Totore told him. Dewey flicked both wrists upward and two short, skinny blades popped out from the housing in the bracelets, under his wrists.

"Let's see then." He smiled then walked into a ring. He took off his robe top and Katana and set them on the outside.

They both got into a different fighting stance. Dewey then charged at her then both disappeared into the air and all you could here was the _ching!_ From the crashing of the blades. After the fight was over, Dewey took the blade away from his sister's throat.

"Not bad little brother, not bad at all." She put her sword back into its scabbard then walked out of the ring.

Dewey put his robe on and ran to the others. A man appeared from thin air and gave a piece of paper to Totore. She took it then the man vanished from sight.

"We got our first mission." Totore said with excitement in her voice. "We have to assassinate a politician that is visiting the very first planet they captured from us." She informed the team. "His name is Gorken and we will have to take him out very silently and discreetly. He will have 4 guards and a General. Take everyone out except the General. We can use him for information. We have to take them out 2 weeks from now. He will be arriving in a week. Let's get this over with then." Totore smiled then walked away. The 3 brothers followed her.

Planet Pearel – Horsehead Nebula

5 days later

"There he is." Totobe pointed out a Velociraptor in a hovering chair talking to another one in Silver armor on his right side and had 4 guards in red armor, 2 in front and 2 in the back.

"I see him. Totobe and Totoibe, you both go for the guards. Totolee, sedate the General. I got primary." Totolee instructed.

"So, you want me to set up an ambush for the Humans and by doing that, you want me to pretend to pull my troops off. Is that correct, Senator?"

"That is correct General Kypen. It will be their undoing." The Senator curled his left hand into a fist.

"It shall be done Senator."

"Good. I am pleased that you are willing to do this."

"It brings me great pleasure to see the enemy destroyed." Kypen told the Senator, but heard the clang of weapons.

He looked behind him and saw the 2 back guards fall to the ground and revealed Dewey behind them. He looked at the 2 front guards as they also fell, revealing Totobe. The General looked at Gorken and saw Totore pull her sword out of the Senator's neck. He then felt something hit his neck. The room went black for him and the General fell.

"Nighty, night you bastard." Totolee told Kypen. "So… What are we going to do with him now?" Totolee asked.

"Didn't you pay attention Totolee?" Totobe asked him.

"Nope."

"We are taking him back to the shrine for information. Duh!"

Totolee just glared at Totobe. Totore picked up the 326lb Velociraptor with her left shoulder under his right arm. Dewey ran over and put his right shoulder the General's left arm.

"Let's get this General back on the ship before anymore guards come." Totobe suggested then they vanished.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Toto Shrine

Planet Orion

3 days later

"Oh man, my head hurts." Kypen put his hand on his forehead

"I hear you guys are making a big gun that can destroy an entire planet is this true, General?" Totore asked. He just looked at her then said. "General Alpo Kypen, Kyra Region, Warrior number 444-6289-95." She just growled as he kept repeating the same thing every time she asked him a question. She raised her right in the air, getting ready to slap him but her hand was grabbed from behind/ she turned and looked Dewey into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She growled.

"Let me get a friend I know, he'll be able to ask him." He replied calmly.

"I don't trust this friend of yours but fine, where is he?"

"Camp Righteous recently turned into a POW camp." Dewey vanished before Totore could do anything.

Camp Righteous

Cell 646821

4 hours later

"Welcome Captain." Ranmon said as Dewey appeared inside the cell.

"Thank you, but I'm not a Captain anymore." Dewey told him.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to help convince one of your Generals to tell us something."

"I'll try but what is it that you need to know?" Ranmon asked Dewey.

"I need to know about a weapon, or a planet destroyer." Dewey answered.

"No, I can't believe they are actually doing it. I must know for myself, take me to where the General is." Ranmon stood up and demanded.

"That's the plan." Dewey pulled his Katana from its sheath and cut the bars many times, then put the sword back in its sheath. He then kicked the weakened bars and made a big hole in it. "Well let's go Ranmon."

Dewey told him as he jumped through the hole and ran towards the open yard of the camp. The guards aimed their search lights and had their small arms trained on Dewey and Ranmon.

"If I were you I would hide." Dewey pushed Ranmon and ran towards one of the guard towers.

"Open fire!" shouted a sergeant.

Dewey jumped, rolled, ducked and zigzagged to dodge bullets that seemed to come from every direction. Then he disappeared into the air and firing stopped.

"Where is he?" called out a private, then she felt something grab her by the neck. She then couldn't feel the concrete of the guard tower anymore and started swaying her legs back and forth. She heard a deep voice whisper with a hint of sadness: "Please forgive me." Then the private felt something pierce through her neck and started gagging for air. Dewey's blade right through her neck, severing both the artery and the vein and went through her trachea. He heard this death gurgle from the girl and set her down on the ground.

He appeared in front of the guard in the opposite tower, who fell to the ground – whimpering – and backed himself up against the low wall.

"I need that prisoner for something that's very important sergeant. Now call off your soldiers and let me and my friend go or you and the rest of the guards in this complex will die by blades." Dewey demanded as a bloody blade popped out of its housing from the bracelet.

"Al-alright, you two can go, just spare my life. I got a wife and two daughters." The Sergeant started to cry.

The blade went back into its housing then Dewey jumped down to the courtyard and waited for Ranmon to catch up to him as he also waited for the gate to open to them. They both walked out onto the street and ran from the camp all the way back to the Shrine.

Toto Shrine

Interrogation room

4hours later

"What the hell took so long?!" Totore shouted at Dewey as him and Ranmon walked into the room.

"Sorry, I took the long way." Dewey laughed nervously.

"How's he going to help us?" She pointed to Ranmon.

"I can convince the General that this war is nothing but a complete domination of this Galaxy so our planet's species can show its true military might and bravado." He said as he stopped in front of the cell door. "It should only take 5minutes." He told them both and went inside the room. All they could here was some growling and some squawks, mostly from General Kypen.

After the 5 minutes are up, Ranmon cam out of the room and Totore came up to him and asked "how'd it go?"

"They are building a laser that can destroy a planet with one shot." He replied with a sigh.

"So you're suspicions are correct. How long till it's operational and where is it based at?" Dewey asked.

"You have two months till its fully operational but where it's at, you won't like it."

"Where is it then?" Totore demanded.

"Grid map 56, grid point 592336-5889."

"My God! How can they have found out?" Dewey yelled.

"What is it Totoibe?"

"They are setting it up in the Original System."

"What's the Original System?" Totore asked dumbfounded.

"They are building it on Earth!" Dewey shouted out the answer at her. "The planet is nothing but rock, metal and Lava Rivers. Since the atmosphere and everything else on the planet was instantly evaporated after Asteroid Gamma-668; which was 5 miles in diameter, hit our home planet in 2432. But why there?" Dewey asked.

"Because of the rich metal and the Lava Rivers the asteroid left behind, especially the metals since that asteroid came from the inner Galaxy rings. And Earth is the closest planet like that in more than 400 light years away from our planet, that and it's the closest planet to this nebula." Ranmon answered.

"Damn it!" Dewey exclaimed. "We have to inform the Elders. What's the target planet?"

"It's all the planets inhabited by you humans." Ranmon replied with his eyes on the floor.

"Alright, I'll go tell the Elders, you wait here with the prisoner, Totoibe until they say otherwise. Ok?" Totore asked.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle him. This isn't my first prisoner detail." He said with a smile.

An hour later, Totore ran into the room with a very serious look on her face after she busted down the door.

"What's going on Totore?" Totolee asked.

"They said we can destroy the Laser, but…." Totore started saying but let the words die away.

"But what?" Totobe asked.

"But we don't have anyway to get there." She looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I know a way to get there and I bet they'll be happy to do it since they haven't done much since we destroyed their Navy in our nebula." Dewey said aloud.

"Who are you talking about brother?" Totobe asked but Dewey just gave him a look that said "you know who". "Oh, alright we can try."

"Who are you talking about?" Totolee asked.

"The Ghost Fox of course." Dewey answered him.

"We can try them, but I doubt they'll help."

"Oh they'll help out, I was their old CO remember and no doubt someone I know is in charge. Let's go Totobe." Dewey said then vanished. Totobe followed suit.

"Are you sure about this brother?" Totobe asked as they walked up the gangway.

"Just follow my lead." Dewey whispered to him.

"If you say so." Totobe said as they both walked up into the Quarterdeck (entrance) and stopped in front of a Marine Commando in his Dress Blues.

"State your name, rank and your business here." The Gunnery Sergeant told them without looking up from his book.

"Captain Desman Dewey, DOGSF, retired. I'm here to see the CO of the ship, he said he'd give me tour of all the new things they put into this ship since I retired." The Gunny shot up like a fence post and snapped off a salute. Dewey returned it smartly.

"I'm Lieutenant Christian Hyman." Totobe responded and the Gunny put both names in the visitor's book. Dewey looked up and saw the Chain Of Command board and laughed.

"What is so funny Captain?" The Gunny asked with a confused look on his face.

"I just can't believe that my Navigational Officer is in charge of this old ship."

"Who you calling old, last time I checked I was 30." A voice said that came from behind the Gunnery Sergeant.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the old Spitfire came up with." Dewey said with a smile as Poline came walking up. "How you've been, Captain Poline?"

"Been doing well, doing the same old stuff around this ship. You know how it is, or I should say knew. What have you been up to Des?"

"A little of this and that, you know, living out the rest of my 60 years in this old body." Dewey chuckled. "I gotta ask you something that is top secret, do you mind taking a walk with me Poline?"

"Alright, hey Gunny, you're relieved of Sentry duty, go get the next guy." Poline said while walking down the gangway, following behind Totobe.

"Aye, aye sir!" The gunny called out and did what Poline ordered.

"Alright, what's this thing that so top secret?" Poline asked as they stopped half way down the docks.

"I'm going to be blunt about this, but be sure not to tell anyone except the top brass, and I mean very tippy top."

"Well what is it?" Poline asked impatiently.

"We found out that the enemy is making a laser on Earth and is going to destroy every habitable planet in this system. If you don't believe me, ask Totobe." He said point to Totobe. "But all I ask is for is that you give me, Totobe, Totolee, and Totore a ride there." Dewey explained.

"Sure, I'll do it but promise me one itty bitty thing." Poline emphasized the "itty bitty" with his fingers.

"What is it?"

"You for each will lead a Company of my Space Commando's into it your going to destroy something this big. You know how the Corps is about glory. How long is it till it's operational?"

"We got two months to destroy this thing." Dewey replied.

"Alright I'll do it, get ready because we leave in a week."

"Aye, aye sir." Dewey said as he brought his heels together and snapped a salute to his old Navigational Officer. Poline returned it and they both went their separate ways. "I told you it would work."

"Yeah but why a week?"

"That's the Space Fleet for you." Dewey said with a chuckle and shook his head.

"So what happened?" Totolee asked as he almost fell out of his chair getting up to his feet as soon as Dewey and Totobe came walking in.

"Get ready guys, we leave for Earth in a week. But we each are commanding a company of Space Commando's." Dewey said.

"Alright! I'm ganna go get my camera." Totolee jumped up and bounded through the prisoner entrance.

"I'll go tell the Elders." Totore said then walked out of the room casually.

"I'm also going to get ready." Totobe said then vanished. Dewey just sighed then also walked out of the room.

A week later

"Alright men, we are heading to Earth for a special mission. As you know, the Toto Clan has been helping us battle these and they are sending in their best team to take care of the laser that will destroy every planet that has humans on it in this system. They across this information when they captured one of the enemy generals and they have been grateful that we are able to help." Poline explained. "Once we reach outer orbit, we will send in the Space Commando's while the gunners provide supporting fire. Bearing 4-4-0, grid point 592336-5889, let's phase jump once we leave the gravitational field. Let's get this god damn show on the road!" Poline shouted out. The ship entered the inky blackness known as space and left the gravitational pull of the planet and phased jump towards Earth.

"So, any idea why they are doing this Dewey?" Poline asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but my guess is that are the only ones who actually opposed their conquest."

"Hmmm…. This is very… unsettling."

"I know it is, but we are fighting for are very survival." Dewey sighed.

"I guess your right. I hope you know what your doing Desman." Poline got up and looked out the window from his cabin.

"I knew what I was doing when I was commanding this ship when you were still an Ensign." Poline just chuckled.

"Good memories," Poline turned to face Dewey. "I guess your right. Good luck down there."

"Don't worry about me, I'll break a leg." Dewey laughed.

"Hopefully it's not your leg."

"Yeah… hopefully it's not mine." Dewey sighed.

A month later

"What?! Are you abso-? You got to be -? Damn it! Alright, I'll tell them. Yeah, you to. Bye." Dewey said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Totoibe?" Totore asked.

"The laser is operational. They did a test a test fire and completely wiped out both Mars and Neptune in one shot." Dewey replied

"My God." She exclaimed.

"I know. I gotta tell Poline so I'll be right back." Dewey said then bolted out of the room and went straight to the bridge. Poline wasn't there so he doubled back and to CIC (Combat Information Control); nothing. Dewey finally checked Poline's room and he was sitting in front of his desk, scribbling away in his Journal.

"Poline, I have to talk you about something. It's pretty important so listen to what I have to say." Dewey said while panting.

"Well spit it out man. We don't have all day."

"Holy shit." Poline exclaimed then rubbed his temples. Silence fell upon the room.

"Captain, we have reached Earth." A voice crackled through the main intercom.

"Alright, sound General Quarters." Poline said into a mike.

An alarm sounded and wailed. Dewey and Poline walked out of Poline's room and into a hall full of people running to their stations. In about 10 minute's time, both Dewey and Poline got to the hanger bay of the Ghost Fox. Dewey hopped onto the platform and sat in his seat. Dewey strapped himself in and waited for 20 minutes.

"What's taking them so long?" he asked the pilot.

"We are waiting for our last man, sir."

"Who's the guy we are waiting for?"

"I'm right here, sir." The voice came from Dewey's right side. He turned and saw it was a girl, but then he worked with women when he went to do ground campaigns. "My name is Sarah Belle. Corporal Belle, I just got advanced."

"Well Congratulations Belle," Dewey said in a southern drawl that resembled that from the state of Georgia. "The names Dewey, but people call me Totoibe. Welcome to the operation, Corporal."

"Good to be here, Totoibe." The name sounded weird to her and came out weirdly but Dewey just chuckled.

"Strap yourselves in kids. Let's get this bitch out of the way so I can go see my new born boy back at home. YEEHAWW!!" the pilot shouted and blasted the transport out of the hanger bay.

And out the transport went into the darkness that is known as the universe. Its mission is to destroy a laser that can blow up an entire solid planet in one shot. The destination is a planet that is uninhabited except for that of the enemy Raptors. The planet they are going to destroy is the base which was the birth planet of the human race: Earth.

'_I hope to god we come out of this alive. Please make it so lord,' _Dewy thought to himself as the transport rocketed to Earth followed by the other transports.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

12,000 miles from the surface of Earth

Transport 4360

2665 – Present Day

"Earth. When the planet was formed, it was just rock and lava. Then over the course of 4.6 Billion years, it endured a transformation into the first and last Teran planet (a planet with a breathable atmosphere has plants, water, and land) The Original Solar System will see. Then in 2342, the meteor named: 03+56824493-88, or also known as the Aires (for the Greek God of War), it was the size of Alaska. It hit the Pacific Ocean, a few miles away from Guadalcanal. Within 10 minutes of the devastation, everything was wiped from the face of Earth. Everything from the Bacteria in the ground to the Magnetic Field that helped kept the planet safe from Ultraviolet and Gamma Radiation. Although it never blew up the planet, like when the Death Star blew up Alderaan in Star Wars, it left a giant crater that was the size of Russia and as deep as Continental United States. It took the meteor 10 minutes to destroy something that took teraforming 4.6 billion years to make. That's pretty fast if you ask me."

(Essay for a 10th grade English class)

The transports made their way to their designated landing zones one by one.

"Now what sir?" asked Corporal Belle through her oxygen mask.

"Let's get to the main battery." Then airborne shuffled to the door closest to them.

"Don't just stand there! We got a job to do Marines!" An officer yelled when Dewey's men were brought together.

After following Dewey for a couple of miles, the point man put up his right fist and crouched down.

Dewey ran up next to him and asked, "What do you see?"

"I see an enemy patrol 200 yards at the 2:10 position, sir." The Sergeant relayed to Dewey.

"Good, alright, cloak your selves and watch how we do things in the Toto Shrine." He said with a sadistic smile in his visor.

The entire company did as Dewey said and activated their cloaking mechanisms. Dewey vanished into thin air before their eyes. A second later and he appeared behind the column with his sword in its scabbard. The enemy patrol turned around but then all 5 of them split apart from where they were cut and green blood was gushing out like a geyser.

He turned to his men then said into his throat mike "Let's go get this gun." Then ran off towards the base he is to destroy. The Commando's chased after him until they caught up with him.

Another couple of miles later, they came to a fence that surrounded a cave entrance that went into a small mountain range. He stopped behind a giant boulder that could cover them all.

"I'll take out the guards and let you guys in. After that, you have your individual instructions. Good luck, god speed and hope to see you all at the finish line." And with that he disappeared. He reappeared in front of one of the guards that was guarding the gate and grabbed him by the throat. He flicked his wrist and the hidden blade went right through the mouth and popped out the top of the head. Dewey then started spinning the cadaver around then flung it the other guard's accomplice which hit the Raptor in the chest. Dewey took a step and appeared on top of the guard he hit with his dead buddy and pulled his blade out from the skull with guard's blood dripping down from the hidden blade.

He cleaned off the blade then grabbed his sword after the hidden blade went back into his sheath. He vanished on top of the wall and jumped down. Once he landed, ground turrets popped up and started firing. Dewey vanished and one by one, the turrets exploded into oblivion. After the last one was destroyed, he opened up the gate and let the commando's in.

Once Dewey got into the base, he took a right after running for 30 yards, which led into a room that overlooked the main weapon. He spotted a General and a couple of scientists.

"Is the gun ready to fire?" the General asked.

"Yes Lord General. It is fully operational and ready to fire once you insert this key." One of the scientists said then held up a red key.

"We'll show the human scum that they can't resist our mighty power once they see one of their planets is destroyed. His Majesty will be victories." The General snatched the key from the scientist who was holding it up. Once the General left the room, Dewey appeared in between both scientists.

He grabbed a throat in each hand, raised them both up and spoke in an ominous tone to them, "Tell me how to destroy the main battery if you both want to live."

The one on the right spat in Dewey's face then said, "I'm not divulging any top secret information about this weapon."

"That's where you made your mistake." Dewey said to the scientist. He flicked his wrist and the blade went right through the first scientist's throat and out the back of his neck. Dewey dropped the body and let the blade slip back into its sheath which is on his forearm. "What about you? Are you willing to save your life to divulge information on how to destroy this weapon?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." The Second scientist said in a strangled voice while trying to breath.

"Good, now start talking about the weapon." Dewey said after he let go of the throat and wanted for the scientist to catch his breath.

"My name is Gechpo and the only way to destroy the weapon…." Gechpo talked on length about how to destroy the weapon, where the best way to get into the main battery and about the General who's in charge of the operation.

"Thank you for divulging the information Gechpo but I can't allow you to tell anyone I was here so I'm sorry to say but I'm going to have to kill you."

"What? Please no, I have an egg and wife at home. Please sir, if you let me live I'll be on the next flight out of here or you can take me as a prisoner of war and I can help you make our type of weapons. I'll do anything to live so I can see my egg hatch, just grant me that at least." Gechpo pleaded. Dewey thought for a moment then nodded his head with the plan he thought of.

"Alright Gechpo, I'll let you live as a prisoner of war if you can find the nearest human patrol, but you have to do it blind folded while not wearing any clothes."

Gechpo stripped down to his bare scales, tore a piece from his shirt and blinded folded himself with it so it was complete darkness for him.

"Start walking and if I see you look back at me before I'm gone, you're going to die like your friend over there." Dewey pointed to the first scientist. Gechpo nodded in agreement and started walking, never looking back. Dewey disappeared and was satisfy he didn't have to kill a new father.

Dewey ran after the General. He turned a corner and was trapped in by two walls of infantry.

"Nice try human. We killed off your entire commando battalion and your three friends." The general cackled in a deep voice. Dewey just chuckled under his breath. "What's so funny human?" the general demanded from Dewey.

"Oh, it's nothing you would want to know. I was just remembering a joke my brother told me." Dewey smiled a sly smile.

The General just roared with laughter then told Dewey, "I will leave you to your death human scum. Let's go Cander." The General turned away from Dewey and started walking.

"Hey General, are you forgetting something?" Dewey asked as he raised the red key up. The General looked down at his left claw then faced Dewey when he saw the key wasn't there. Dewey threw the key up and it vanished into thin air. The General pushed his way through the wall of infantry and grabbed Dewey by his collar.

"Where did my key go Human?" The General demanded.

Dewey spat in his face and said "Fuck you," with a smile. He was then thrown against the wall and lost his breath from the blow.

"I'll ask again, where is my key?!" The General asked while kicking Dewey down onto the ground and putting his foot on Dewey's throat. "Where?!"

"Kiss my ass," Dewey replied in a strangled voice.

"Very well then, if you don't want to tell me, I guess I have to kill you." The general said as he picked up Dewey by the throat and threw him against the wall. "Ha. Pathetic human, you and your race is small and weak."

"If were so small and weak compared to you Raptors, then how come we are kicking your ass?" Dewey asked with his hand on his throat while dragging in deep breaths. The General picked him up again and pushed him up against the wall laughing.

"I can't watch anymore"

"Yes you can Totolee. Just trust your bother and he'll put the bastard down."

"What if he can't Totore? What if he dies? Then what happens?" Totolee asked with desperation in his voice.

"Just have faith Totolee, just have faith. He'll find a way." Totobe said while watching the General threw Dewey up against another wall while laughing."

"Now will you tell me where that key is or are you going to let her die?" The General said and a path opened up in the infantry wall on Dewey's right. Two guards were pulling a woman along who was struggling, both hands bound.

'_Hyman?'_ Dewey thought as he recognized the woman.

"Let go of me." She yelled as she broke her arms free and ran to Dewey who was on the floor. She pulled her arms around to where her cuffed hands were in front and pushed Dewey's head through her bound wrists. "It's been along time Captain, but here we are, two lovers who are about to die." She cooed in Dewey's ear.

Dewey burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, just that your dead and I'm a ninja now. Isn't funny with what life throws at us?" he asked with a smirk.

"This might be funny to me." she said then turned to where Dewey's back was in front of her and she had him chocking from the chains that held her cuffs close together. "You though I was dead huh? Well you're wrong. It was just a play, an act if you will. You are my puppet and I'm your puppet master, Desman." She said but Dewey hit her with the back of his head on her nose, slipped through the chains and whipped around to face her.

"I guess the puppet is breaking the puppet masters strings." He said she swung her left foot in a round house kick to his face. He caught it, looked at it and swung to where her knee was in front of him. _'Break it, kick it, and push.'_He thought as he brought down his elbow onto the side of Hyman's caught leg, then went low and kicked her unbroken leg out from under her. He stood up then connected his right palm with her left cheek which sent her flying into the wall. "Like I said, 'the puppet is breaking the puppet masters strings.'" He said then vanished.

"Weakling," the General spat at Hyman's cadaver then started walking away. "Let's get to the main batter now." He said and walked through the path that led out of the wall of infantry.

"Are you alright?" Totobe asked when Dewey appeared next to him.

"I'm fine, but we still need to take out that weapon." Dewey sighed then remembered something. "Who has the key?"

"I do," Totolee said then crushed it into fine dust. "I'm going to go take care of disabling the weapon." Totolee said then disappeared.

"Always on the move, isn't he?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah," Totobe shook his head, "I'll go help him." then he vanished also.

"I'm ganna go settle a score, you coming Totore?" Dewey asked then vanished.

"Son of a- wait up assholes!" Totore yelled into the vent then she vanished.

The Main Battery housing

Earth

"Sir, the laser is ready to fire on your mark." One of the officers said as he stuck a spare key into the ignition and turned the weapon on.

"Good. Now fire at grid point 668214—22alpha3 in 3…2…1…fire!" He yelled out and the officer pushed the firing button but nothing happened.

"Umm sir, the weapon didn't fire." The officer said.

"What?" the General moved to where the firing officer is and pushed him out of the way. He pushed the button rapidly but still nothing worked. "Why… won't… this… damn… thing… work?!" The general said in between pounding the control panel. "You," he said pointing to a random soldier, "go see what is wrong with the laser."

The soldier saluted then ran behind the laser and out of sight. A few minutes later, a body thumped to the floor and footsteps reverberated through the quiet hall.

A man emerged while pulling a cloth along the blade, wiping off any blood. "I'm sorry; did I just kill him…? No…? Oh well. He got in my way while was pulling wires from your contraption. I just hope I didn't pull anything important. The name is Totolee, by the way." Totolee smiled at all the enemy's who had their moves opened and saw the enemy general just beaming with anger. He looked at his watch then said, "look at the time, I've gotta go. To bad I can't play with ya'll. Peace bitches!!" he yelled then vanished.

The General's entire face was red with anger for the laser being sabotaged. "I want that man here and now so I can kill him! And get that Laser working again." He roared.

"Do that later, let's play for a bit." A voice said from behind the General.

He turned and saw everyone one of his men lying in a pool of blood. "Heh, I can release my anger on you then, if you don't mind."

"I don't and the name's Totoibe, if you didn't catch it." Dewey told the General while he was swinging his Katana in windmill fashion on his right side. "Come on then, let's dance."

The general roared then charged after Dewey. He threw every punch with his might but Dewey kept ducking out of the way. Dewey spotted an opening and hit the general in the stomach with the bottom of the swords handle. The general went to his knees. Dewey raised up his sword over the General's neck and swung it down, the blade connecting with flesh and bone.

Dewey saw whose head he caught off and just sniffed. One of the officers jumped in and pushed his Lord General out of the way and died by decapitation.

"Well, well, well. I guess you were saved, let's do a fair fight General. No weapons. Just fists. What do you say?" Dewey asked then started shedding weapons from him and wrapped them up in his cloak.

"Fine by me." The general shed his armor and took off his holster. They both got into fighting stances.

Dewey pushed off with his right leg and hurled himself at the general. They both went down after the tackle, but got stood up and started throwing punches and kicks at each other. They either blocked or hit and this went on for an hour.

After Dewey did a round house, the General caught his leg then started spinning him around. He let go after four spins and Dewey sailed through the air, hitting something solid then slide across the floor. He stood up and started gasping for breath.

The General walked over to Dewey and raised the Katana. "Its time to die human scum." The General said then brought the Katana down. Dewey closed his eyes and waited.

"Stop!" a shout came from somewhere to his left. He opened up his eyes and saw Hyman clutching her stomach and panting really hard.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the weakling. What brings you here?" The General asked.

"The puppet master wants to say good bye to her puppet." She said while limping over to a wide-eyed Dewey. She kneeled down next to him with a grunt and rested her arm on his shoulder and breathed heavily.

"What does thy master bid of her puppet?" Dewey asked with a stern look.

"I just want one thing."

"And what is this one thing you want from me?"

"I want to bear your children." She said with a stern look that said: _If you say no, I'll rip off your balls and hand feed them to you._

"Umm… well, this is a little uncomfortable, but uh, heh, but why ask now?" Dewey asked while diverting his attention to the general hoping to find a way out but the General was just standing there dumbfounded.

"Because, after you shattered my knee cap and hurt my back when I went through that wall, it just confirmed how much I actually love you."

Dewey just stared wide- eyed at her with his mouth open. Even the general fell to his knees, the Katana clattering on the floor. "Umm… heh, I'm just uncomfortable, I need time to think." He said then gave a look to the General that said: _Help a fellow man!_

The General cleared his throat then said, "I surrender." Dewey and Hyman turned to him and just stared at him. "That's right, I surrender. Now, can come help me with the paper work, Captain." The General stood up and started walking away.

"Huh, oh right. Yeah a lot of boring paper work, you won't like it Kristen. Well I gotta go, bye." Dewey waved and started walking, but was pulled to the ground and Hyman planted her hands on his shoulders and gave him a look that said: _If you move, I'll snap your neck._

"You are not leaving me again."

"I'm not leaving, I'm just going back to the ship so we can do a formal surrender. You can get my stuff and come with me?"

She just growled then said, "fine," under her breath. She left him and he stood up.

"The general escaped and the nuke is ready to blow." Totobe appeared next to Dewey.

Dewey sighed, rubbed his eyes then said, "Good, but once we get back onto the ship and I get my stuff, put Hyman into a cell."

"Got it." Totobe said.

"Alright, let's go." She gave Dewey his stuff. He put it on and she jumped onto his back, then Dewey and Totobe disappeared.

The Ghost Fox Bridge

Orbit around Earth

"Is the nuke armed and ready?" Poline asked when Dewey entered the bridge.

"Yeah, blow the fucker so we can go." Dewey told Poline.

"What about my Commando's?"

"Never made it."

"Are you sure?"

"Here's your proof." Dewey held up a picture of skeletons wearing black and green uniforms with shreds and tears in it, all of them in a pool of blood that's dried to black. "We grabbed any weapons that still works. Same goes with ammo and grenades. Now let's get this dam destroyer out of here." Dewey said then stalked out of the bridge.

"You heard the man, Mr. Aprid, take us home and blow the fucker till she has a new asshole Ms. Nimem." Poline ordered.

"Aye sir." They both replied.

The Destroyer lurched forward then there was a huge explosion in the background that shook the destroyer a bit before it slipped into a phase jump.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Planet Orion secret Military training base

Planet Harian – Constellation: The Hunter

Chi Chu Swamp

A week later

"What the fuck is this shit?" A private annoyingly asked as he and his platoon made their way through the swamp.

"I don't know but I don't like the way it moves." another Private answered.

"Shut the fuck up both of you." their Sergeant ordered.

"What's the matter Lieutenant?" asked the Platoon Sergeant since the Lieutenant stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lieutenant what's wrong?" The Sergeant asked then pulled his superior around and saw that blood was dribbling down his mouth then his head fell off.

"Holy Robo-Christ on a Hover Board." A private called out after seeing the LT. headless body fall into the muddy water.

"What the fuck is that?!" A Corporal called out after seeing a giant worm rise out of the depths of the swamp and roar.

"Holy Mary and baby Jesus in Heaven." The Platoon Sergeant breathed before the worm slapped him with the end of its tail.

Someone yelled out "open fire" and everyone was firing at the giant worm. The bullets were tearing holes into the worm. Staff Sergeant Robur called for their platoons Rocketeer. The Corporal ran up and knelt down in the muck next to the Staff Sergeant. Robur put a rocket into the back of the launcher and hit the Corporal on the head to signal for him to fire.

But before the Corporal could fire, the worm, the entire platoon's weapons ad the landscape vanished into a room that was shaped into a cube with little etchings in the blue walls that also represent cubes. Once the Water was gone, there were two drones lying on the ground, one sparking from being hit by the worm and the other having a hole through its middle and its head sitting a few feet away from its body.

"Damn it Robur, I thought I told you that you cannot use the Scythe during a sim." Yelled out a voice that came from nowhere.

"How else could I have killed the damn bug?"

"You don't Staff Sergeant, you run." The voice replied. "Yes I'm him." The voice said then there was some whispering. The platoon waited while the man argued with another man, though they can barely hear what is going on. "You're wanted by the JCS (Joint Chiefs of Staff) immediately." The man said.

"Fuck." Robur breathed and hung his head back.

"Sirs, Staff Sergeant Charles Robur, Democratic Order of Governments Marine Corps, reporting as ordered, sirs!" He sounded off as he stepped into a single light and stood in front of a chair.

"Take a seat Staff Sergeant." A man said with a bit old weathered voice. "We have called you in here for a special assignment."

"Yes, every time we queried a person suitable to do this mission, your name keeps popping up." A feminine voice said.

"The Assignment cannot be spoken here so you and the person who is going to be in charge of you so you can discuss it with him later." The First man interjected.

"Requesting permission to speak?" Robur asked.

"Permission granted."

"I'm just wondering, but who is going to be in charge of me during the mission?" he asked.

Another light turned on and standing in the center was Dewey in his Dress Whites. "You'll be working with me on this assignment, Staff Sergeant. The name's Desman Dewey, Captain Desman Dewey that is." Dewey said with a smile.

"Now that you are acquainted with the Captain here, you may go." A second woman told Dewey and Robur. Both Dewey and Robur snapped to attention took a step back, shouted "aye, aye, ma'am," did an about face and marched out of the room. The two soldiers went outside and hoped into Dewey's Jeep, but Totolee appeared in front of them.

"What is it Totolee?" Dewey asked in annoyed tone.

"The Elders request our presence immediately."

"Fuck. Alright Robur, meet us at the Grey Fox at dock #4462818. And don't scratch the paint job." Dewey tossed the keys to Robur then disappeared followed behind Totolee.

Toto Shrine

"You summoned us Elders?" Totore asked as she and her three brothers knelt and put their right fist over their hearts and their left knuckles on the ground in unison.

"Yes we have, and the reason for that is because we have found a new technology that will transport your team to the outskirts of Raptor occupied territory." The Third began.

"And we want you and your team to infiltrate their palace and assassinate their King." The Fourth continued.

"You are going to need to take one of their ships and dock on the home planet." The First added.

"Yes, but the DOG SF is building a special chip that can be removed and placed without any equipment." The Second started.

"This chip contains 'special cargo' that will be vital to the success of this mission." The Third continued.

"But the person who is going to carry this 'special cargo' will be Totoibe." The Fourth remembered.

"You are free to go." All four Elders chanted. The siblings stood up and vanished.

"I fear that only 1 person will survive this mission." The First said then sighed. The other Three nodded in agreement.

As The four of them made their way out of the mansion, an unmarked jeep pulled up to them a man stepped out it and snapped a salute to Dewey who was back in his Dress Whites. He returned it and the other man asked, "will you come with me sir?"

"Sure," Dewey said then hopped into the passenger seat. "I'll see you guys back at the ship." And the Jeep drove off.

"Well this sucks." Totolee said.

"Yeah you said it." Totobe replied then they went back into the mansion.

Military bas Alfa-0-6-5-Charlie-Echo-7-7-4

Sector Alfa India

Research and Development of Technology

Lab 6-Bravo

"Ah Captain Dewey, we've been expecting you." A small, pudgy, balding scientist with glasses on strolled up to Dewey who held out his hand. Dewey took it and shook hands with the scientist.

"Pleasure to be here Mr.…. Uh-"Dewey said while he was looking for a name tag of some kind

"Mr. Hotch."

"I'm pleased to be here, Mr. Hotch. Now if you will please show me this chip of yours."

"Ah yes. You will be able to see it tomorrow after the operation." After Mr. Hotch said that, he walked out of the room and the door locked Dewey in without him knowing it.

"What oper…a…tion?" Dewey asked as he fell to the floor from the sleeping gas.

"So you're finally awake, I hope the operation went well." A male voice said as a Dewey was opening his eyes.

"Why do I taste…fish?" Dewey asked after smacking his tongue.

"It's a side effect of the surgery, you'll be fine captain. The surgeon said while taking off his mask.

"Get some sleep, its going to be a big day tomorrow." Mr. Hotch told Dewey as he slipped back into darkness.

"Oh man, my head hurts. And why do I taste purple?" Dewey asked as he woke up again.

"That's another side effect Captain. Now please get ready in the next ten minutes, we have a lot of things to do today." The balding, pudgy scientist told Dewey then walked out of the room. Dewey got ready and dressed in 8 minutes and left Lab 6-Bravo for another lab that they had to take a tram to get to.

"Alright, so what's the AI's name?" Dewey asked.

"The AI's name is 8864-2IC4-16A8T4-6-"

"Get to the point man!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Well, the AI has an avatar that it chooses to project itself as, as long as the as the voice patterns, accent and body is that of a human male or female."

"I see, so if it wanted to, it could be a male with a club foot, buck teeth, and a Beta Centarian accent?" Dewey asked.

"Pretty much, but with this AI, I doubt it would choose that, but it could be possible." The pudgy scientist said. As they got off the tram and walked into a giant room. There was a big screen hanging from the middle of the room and a giant box was under the screen. There were wires running from everywhere to everything.

"Welcome Captain, my name is Hally." A female voice boomed from everywhere in the room. "Morning Doctor. And I suspect this man is my carrier?" A holographic image of a woman appeared on a small pole jutting out from the ground and had a picture of the AI on top of it.

Dewey's mouth just dropped and all he could say was, "Whoa."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Military Base Alfa-0-6-5-Charlie-Echo-7-7-4

Sector Alfa-India

Research and Development of Technology

Lab 2-Gamma

"Whoa…." Was all Dewey could say as he stared blankly with his mouth open at the holographic image of his new AI partner.

"Oh damn, I forgot your name and rank." The image said.

"This is Captain Desman R. B. Dewey, DOG SF, retired. And why are you wearing that revealing cat costume? I never programmed that into your clothing options."

"Sorry Mr. Hotch, I guess I've been watching too many ancient Japanese cartoons, but I made it myself."

"Right… Well change back into your original clothing I had picked out for you." The pudgy scientist ordered.

"Sorry Doc, be right back." The image winked out for a second then reappeared in the mirror image of Dewey's Dress Whites, except it was in the female form.

"Thank you. Sorry about that Captain."

"It's quite alright. At least you don't have a sister who doesn't sexually ravages you and find out your adopted but the people who were your body guards came from ancient Japan and they gave to a rich family because the would be scared of a power that hasn't manifested yet. She can wear whatever the hell she wants; I don't give a damn anymore."

"Umm….Okay, why don't we start conducting the test now, Captain?"

"Right, well do you have anything I can use other than these?" he said pulling his white coat away from him.

"Yes we do." Mr. Hotch said then snapped his fingers. Another scientist brought a set of clothes that looked like his ninja uniform but looked brand new.

"Thank you." He said while grabbing them then went to a bathroom to change. Once he started, he felt as if he was being watched. He knew it was from the camera for safety reasons but something else that was unseen but had eyes that were glued on him like a deer was glued to liking saltlicks. He came out of the bathroom with his new ninja outfit and his Whites in his hands.

"Can you hear and feel me inside of you, Captain?" The AI asked with a seductive voice then laughed a sultry laugh.

"Yes I can." He thought back.

"Can you hear me in your earpiece, Captain?" Mr. Hotch's voice crackled in his ear.

"I can hear you loud and clear my friend." Dewey spoke into his throat mike.

"Good, how does Hally feel inside your head?"

"She's tearing through my memories right now looking for all the dirtiest things I did." Dewey told the scientist then thought to Hally, "Stop ravaging through my memories you sick freak."

"Shut up and besides, you like it." After she told him that, Dewey almost threw up.

"Ok Captain, your first test is an obstacle course. First you have to cross and balance on a log while back peddling it over a pit, then your going to do…." And the scientist went over every obstacle on how he was supposed to perform at each one.

He read the rules to Dewey who was trying to listen and stop Hally from mind-fucking him till next year. He stopped listening and it became a raging battle between him and Hally on who is going to take over Dewey's mind!

"Any questions Captain? Captain? CAPTAIN?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Are you ready for the obstacle course?"

"Yes, and start the clock so I can get this bitch out of my mind and so I can go home, she's trying to rape my mind!"

"Ok, starting the test in 3…2…1…GO!"

And Dewey Ran at his top speed. He did everything in precise order and finished the course in 2 minutes, 20seconds, 38 milliseconds and 10 nanoseconds. Dewey moved so fast that even Hally couldn't follow his movements, but then again she was distracted by other things which resided in his mind.

"Holy fuck, that's a new course record. That's amazing." The control man said from the observation room. Dewey just passed out from the exhaustion.

"This next test is where you're going to have to capture a flag from India Company, 2nd Battalion, 7th Drone Marines. They will be simulated to represent real soldiers and they will be using live ammunition so watch out. You have 4 hours to retrieve the flag and get back to LZ Bravo."

"Roger that, Doc. 5-9 out."

"Good luck 5-9, Doc out."

"You ready Hally?"

"You know it; let's kick some drone ass Captain!" she shouted aloud in his mind.

"Roger that, and don't call me captain unless I'm in uniform, ok?"

"Fine Desman, but let's kick some ass so I can go back to your-"He turned her voice to the sound of an ocean. He just chuckled to himself. He jumped down from the tree he was in and crawled under a tent wall and into it.

Since he was doing this without any basic knowledge of what tent is what, he slipped into the armory tent of all any tent. He saw two "soldiers" sitting down and conversing at a table. He jumped out and ran from his hiding spot and _wham_, he grabbed both of them by the head and slammed the head together. Dewey took a look around the tent for the first time and saw the tent held. Dewey did a low whistle then said to himself, "I hope they don't mind me taking a few of their toys." He grabbed a shotgun from a rack and pumped in eight, 12-guage shells into the housing and cocked it. He put some extra shells into his pocket then grabbed a bandolier full of grenades.

After setting up some time bombs to blow up in a couple of minutes, he opened up the front flap, stuck his head outside and looked around the compound. With his acute eyes, he was able to pick out all the enemy soldiers without night vision.

"So many robots to kill, and there's not enough time to do it in."

"Watch out Captain, MG emplacement 30 yards ahead at the 2 O' clock position. The flag should be in the center of the compound, where the lights are at."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." He thought to Hally.

"Shut up."

Dewey stopped breathing when a patrol passed by. Once they were gone, he ran outside and went behind the tents so he was out of sight. Every chance he had to; he killed a bot quietly and pulled its body out of the way. He came up from behind the gunner and his loader of the MG, slipped the shotgun behind him, grabbed both of the back of their heads and slipped the hidden blades into and through their skull.

After dispatching the MG nest, he slipped into a tent a few feet away and came into a tent that had 8 guys in it. They just stared at Dewey with surprise, but he was quicker and killed them all his hidden blades.

Dewey slipped out of the tent and into another one, but this one is empty after a quick look around. He made his way to entry flap and pulled it open enough just to see with one eye.

"The flag is out in the middle of the compound ya know." She said smugly.

"No shit, but I have a plan." He told her.

"Well, what is it."

"Well I was thinking of causing a distraction, so we can go in and get the flag while they are confused and disoriented. And while they are regrouping, we can sneak out and get to the LZ." Dewey said with a small smile.

"I hope not getting killed is on the agenda."

"I did a lot of dangerous things back in the past, and now I'm here, trying to save the human race from total domination while trying to keep my memories out of your dirty, freaky fingers. Besides, what's life without any danger anyway?" Hally didn't say a thing and Dewey liked it that way.

A few seconds ticked by and then the armory blew up. Bullets sounded off like fireworks, people were diving to take cover while some where just torn to shreds.

Dewey emerged from the tent and headed for the MG. He got behind the .50 caliber weapon.

"Now this is where the fun begins." He smiled to himself then pushed down the butterfly trigger and just tore apart every soldier that was not covered.

"I'm picking up a signal from the 2:20 position, its 900 yards out."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I'm scanning through the weapons database and-." She just froze in mid sentence.

"Well?" He said after he stopped firing. "You know what, fuck whatever it is called, and just tell me how to disable it." He jumped out of the way after a big light appeared in front of him and blew up the 50. caliber machine gun.

"You can either destroy it by getting rid of the pilot or destroying the battery which just destroy the entire thing." She said after he dodged the second time the new threat fired.

"Is it a mech?" he asked.

"How'd you know?"

He just groaned, shook his head then told her, "I'm just gonna go blow the fuck out this thing so keep silent." He said then vanished in mid-run. He reappeared to where he thought was the entry port to the battery cell. "This where the battery is?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll trust your judgment." He said then pulled each pin out of every grenade he had and tossed it down the hole. He jumped off and ran off to the flagpole, before the mech could fully face him, it blew up into tiny pieces that went flying everywhere. It the explosion was that of a small sun that shrouded out from the darkness around them. It went dark again.

Dewey ran up the flagpole, ripped the flag off the cord, pushed off the pole, rolled onto his feet once he landed and just sprinted out, into the darkness.

"How long till the ship leaves?" he asked once he was far away from the compound.

"It leaves in about an hour."

"How much farther?"

"400 yards to go."

"I've been running around enough tonight, I'm just jog the rest of the way." He said while slowing down to a jog.

"You suck so much."

"Well that's what you get you sick freak."

"That's it." She yelled then just started going through all his dirty secrets and memories.

"You sick fuck."

"Is he here yet?" yelled the crew chief over the roar of the engines. "We only got 362 pounds left of fuel in this thing."

"He'll be here Lieutenant, he'll be here." Said a woman that was standing next to the crew chief, who was trying to suppress a yawn.

"Your call Lieutenant Colonel."

Dewey saw the transport in sight, but he caught the gleam of something shiny. He jumped into the air, jumping over the weapon then landed on top of the blade of a Halberd. He ran along the shaft then kicked the shock trooper right in its helmet's face plate. He flipped into the air hit the top of the helmet with his shoe and punched the trooper down into the ground.

"Well that was unexpected." He said after picking up the halberd and ran off towards the ship.

He jumped into the back of the waiting ship and the crew chief shouted to the pilot, "Hit it Captain, he's on board."

"Roger that, we are blowing out this bitch! Ha, ha!" the pilot shouted and blasted the transport up and out of the forest and back to the base.

Dewey yawned then held up the flag, "Mission accomplished!" he yelled out then fell back with a thud and passed out. The Lieutenant Colonel just shook her head, put him in a chair and strapped him into it. Then she sat herself into a chair next to him and also fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Planet Orion

Military Base Alfa-0-6-5-Charlie-Echo-7-7-4

Research and Development of Technology

Lab 3-Tango

A few days later

"Ok, everything is powering up. Systems are coming online… now. Inputting coordinates." Breathed the technician who entrusted of the 5 soldiers, one of them Dewey. Sweat trickled down her back and the open front of her zip-up workers uniform where she showed some cleavage that would make a man drool. "Coordinates locked, are you ready Captain?" she asked with anxiety.

Dewey held up the thumbs-up sign and the technician hit the power button on the transportation pods. For Dewey, everything he saw was a very bright light that shone in his eyes. Everything he saw was white.

A few seconds later, he looked around and saw a purple-ish haze that could be seen on the horizon, but if he looked up he could see the night sky. The ground under his feet was purple. He put his right middle finger and ring finger under his neck to feel a pulse to see if he was alive. The pulse raced at high speeds, but was slowing down.

"Hally, where are we?" he asked aloud. For this mission he's on, Hally is able to connect into his throat-mike and talk to everyone through there, or just to Dewey.

"Stand by," she spoke then shifted through the entire grid system that mapped the galaxy. "We are on the planet Kiepz, our target is 10 light years away, due south-southeast. Also, the core of the galaxy is about 4,000 light years due north. Just thought I mention that." she giggled after stating the fact.

"Keep the facts to a minimum please. And are there any signs pf enemy ships we can commandeer?" Dewey asked in an annoyed tone.

"Scanning… should take a few seconds." Hally said then scanned the entire planet. "Found something. It's a destroyer, Preliminary class. It's under repairs at the Korg's Star Shipyard."

"How much of a walk is it?"

"About 10 klicks, due north-northeast. It should only take an hour's walk to get there."

"Roger that. Let's get moving guys." He said then started jogging to his target. Totolee, Totore, Totobe and Staff Sergeant Robur followed behind; with Robur in the rear.

The Preliminary

Bridge Deck

The Raptor's; though a war like species, retain a twisted, peaceful premonition to their allies. Meaning: 'If you don't aid us, we'll take over your world.' But this doesn't help Bridge Master and his suspicions of sabotage on his ship from the Rebels who don't believe the galaxy should be ruled under one leader. Even though he had many weapons ranging from Ion cannons to the 'primitive' 20-inch cannons to missiles and torpedoes, but he still felt vulnerable. Naked, if you will. Even though the 76-inch tall, 316lbs of ancient dinosaur is covered in a light, high-polymer armor that can take more hits than titanium and is light as steel alloy. This type of metal can only be found on comets and asteroids only in the inner galaxy, also known as Adamentium.

"Bridge Master, all repairs to the ship are complete." His Operations Officer called out when she got the specs on the ship up.

"Good," the Bridge Master said as he stood up. He was a fairly tall Raptor. He had green eyes, a rare among Raptors and was quite handsome for being quite so young in a high ranking position.

He drew in a deep breath then bellowed out, "Now on to Ranjaku!" His voice reverberated through the entire ship with the aid of speakers. "Come now Brothers and Sisters, it is time to celebrate the 10th Age of War!" he boomed and everyone cheered except for those of the bridge staff. Some crew member sung war songs, and others sung songs from past Ranjaku festivals.

Ranjaku is the time that all male and female Raptors go and find mates if they don't have one or they lost their first one. It happens twice every human year and lasts up to three months. Think of it as a very long and overly celebrated Valentines Day. Ranjaku is the most sacred and revered holiday in the individual Raptor's life.

The Preliminary's engines growled to life and lifted off the ground into the empty blackness of space.

Though Dewey loved infiltrating ships through the cargo holds, he didn't like this trip he was on because of one computer program that had a mind of its own and it took time and concentration to keep his memories and secrets hidden. When he was battling with his AI, he was thinking of his past, about the present and he thought about how the future will play out in through his actions. He thought about plans on how for him to sneak him and his team into the Palace and how they will execute their target, and then escape it from one piece. He thought about how it will be done if he lost no one, one person, two people, or the entire team. He thought, and thought again, and one more time he thought about the plans until he looked out the window and saw the galaxy's core pass by him.

'_All I can hope for is that the plans go without a hitch I lose no one. Its all I can hope in this game called life.' _He thought to himself, while keeping Hally's chatter to that of a fly buzzing.

A few hours passed by then there was a screeching sound from the hull that woke Dewey up from his nap. He looked out the window and saw red on the outside and realized the ship was entering the planet's atmosphere of the Raptor's home planet.

The heat was released and the ship was sprayed in coolant foam that was being shot from outside ships. The ship stopped at a space dock with a sudden jerk that all five team members were flung to the front of the ship.

"Ow, my head. It feels like it's on fire." Dewey said while rubbing the top of his head.

"Is everyone else alright other than the Captain here?" Robur asked while he was helping up Totobe. Everyone said their confirmation after stumbling a bit and regaining their balance.

"Alright guys, let's move out and get on with this mission." Dewey said as he walked out of the cargo hold like he was drunk.

"Hally, got any ideas about how we can get rid of these guys before they alert the entire planet and send their Emperor somewhere else?" Dewey asked while he was jumping from building to building while escaping three guards who were in pursuit.

"I got an idea," Totolee said then turned around while sliding on the ground. "I can handle these three; I'll catch up with you guys later." He smiled.

"Take this then," Dewey said tossing a small stick to Totolee who snatched it from the air. "Have fun and don't get into trouble!"

Totolee flung it open and the small stick extend into a bow staff. Then the plasma driven halberd blade popped out from the end facing away from Totolee. "I won't," he breathed when he got into a ready stance.

The tallest of the three guards stood in front of the other two and charged at Totolee, thrusting purple tasseled spear. Totolee blocked every shot that the guard tried to get past his defense. On a thrust that the guard lost his balance thinking he would have gotten Totolee, if he hadn't disappeared. But Totolee appeared on top of the spear, pushed himself off of it and brought the halberd on top of the guards head, cutting him down through the middle. Blood gushed out like a geyser and the two pieces fell to the ground, away from each other.

The other two looked at each other then hurled themselves at a ready Totolee. He jumped into the air, propelled forward, landing on one the front guard's spear, propelling off that and cutting the guard behind the first in half. Then Totolee swung the halberd around and cut the second guard through the waist.

As Totolee put the halberd away and started walking towards to where the others were headed. Once he got a few roof tops over, he was lifted an inch into the air and was slammed onto the ground, the air in his lungs was force out once he landed. He looked up at his assailant and saw that it was the General from the laser battery.

"I thought my brother killed you." He said weakly with smile.

"Ha. Your puny brother couldn't even take me." He laughed with mirth and put a sly smile on when raised his foot and brought it down on Totolee's back, forcing him back down to the ground.

"Well, if you want revenge for your humiliation then you're going to have to get through me." Totolee said with a smile.

"Enough talk human, submit now and I'll give you a quick death." The general said while raising a Falchion over his head and held it there.

"Talk is cheap; let's just fight so I can get back to my brothers and sister." He said flipping onto his back catching the Generals foot before it fell on him again. He pushed the huge foot up and threw the General off balance. He pulled out a different stick and it extended into Naganati (a bo staff with a sword length spear at the end). He pointed the tip at the general after he flourished it. He took a second to wipe blood from his mouth before the general charged at him.

Totolee blocked every attempt the general tried to slash or thrust his defense to no avail. Then Totolee's Naganati got caught in the hooked part of the Falchion and it was wrenched from his hands. The General then jumped into air and brought his Falchion high over his head with both hands.

Totolee rolled to the left while pulling out his Katana while dodging the blow. Totolee charged at the General. He slashed and cut at the general, who blacked every attempt to get past _his_ defense.

Both swords came to a stop on each other. The sound of metal scraping on metal filled the air. They pushed off each and Totolee whipped sweat from his brows while panting heavily.

Totolee charged at the General slashing and cutting again, but he was pushing the general back. The General stopped at the edge of a market before both came to a stop. Totolee jumped up and hit the General on top of the head with his hilt and then round house kicked the general into a close by ally. Totolee sheathed his sword and then ran in the same direction as the others have gone.

Totolee came to a stop in mid-run and turned to face the general.

"What took you so long?" was the last thing Totolee said before his came off with the cut that came from the General. The body fell to the floor while the head was flung into an ally close by and landed in a trashcan.

"Now that I got one of your siblings, I will get the others that came with you, and then you will be mine Captain Dewey. Nothing will stop me from having your head. Nothing I say! Nothing!" he shouted to the heavens and cackled with mad laughter.

Dewey stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to Totore, Totobe, and Robur who all had concerned faces.

"He's gone." Was all Dewey said and every one knew who.

"He was a great brother and will be missed but we have to get this mission done. It's what he would have wanted." Totore said then pushed Dewey forward.

"Your right, let's go kick some dinosaur ass for Totolee." Dewey said with a smile then started running again, but he ran faster than usual. _'I'll avenge you brother.'_ Was the last thing Dewey thought about as ran on down the hallway towards the Emperor.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Security entrance

Main Palace – West Wing

Planet Gorbach – 40 light years from the galaxy's core

2668 – Ranjaku, 10th Age of War

Dewey pulled his hidden blade across the neck of the guard and flung onto the wall.

An alarm sounded as the last of the guards fell, but it wasn't triggered by them but by someone else.

The alarm died and there was an announcement that said it was a false alarm.

Dewey and his teammates ran down the length of the hallway, took a left and stopped in front of a door. Robur kicked it down and rushed inside. "Clear," he called out from the room and everyone else went inside.

"I thought you said he was in this room, Hally."

"It's the room on the other side of this room."

"Fuck!" Dewey cursed. "time to double back around and go the other." He said turning out of the room and running back to where he came from.

"You sure it's down this hall?" Dewey asked while running down a different hallway.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure this time."

"Ok." Dewey said then saw Totobe stop dead in his tracks. Dewey skidded to a halt. "What's wrong?"

"It's Totolee's killer," he told Dewey while pulling out his two Katanas from their back scabbards. "Go on and leave me here, I've handled worse than whatever is coming."

"Alright, but I better see you at the end of this, you hear me?" Dewey said over his shoulder and bolted after the others.

"I can't make that promise." Totobe said to himself and waited for Totolee's killer to come.

The General went to a walk when he saw a man holding two swords to either side of him. The General growled at the man, then charged at him, his Falchion drawn back to do a swing. The man just side stepped out of the way and the General crashed into the wall.

"The name's Totobe and you won't be getting past me to get to my brother." He said as he pulled off his mask and raked a hand through his hair.

The General burst a roar of laughter then told Totobe, "Ha, don't make me laugh puny human. The first of this "team" you have was easy to get rid of and he was not much of a fighter."

"That may be, but you got me to deal with." He said as glared at the general through his red eyes and took off his cloak and scabbards.

The General charged at Totobe with a loud, sustained roar and slashed at him, then cut and slash and so on. But Totobe just kept blocking his attacks. As the General thrusted, Totobe jumped and landed on the Falchion with one foot off. He then pushed off of it and raised both Katanas into the air.

Totobe landed on both feet but left and indent of him and his swords in the floor.

"Your insolent pestering will come to an end and I will kill your brother if it's the last thing I do."

"Not if I can get rid of your soul first." Totobe said while standing up then charged at The General.

Dewey stopped in front of a wrought iron gate and peered around a large empty courtyard.

"He should be here." Hally told Dewey while scanning an aerial view of the courtyard.

Robur pushed open the gate and walked inside, his weapon at the ready. A man jumped down from the ceiling and cut Robur from the left shoulder all the way down to his right thigh. He burst apart from pressure from his blood and fell to the ground.

"Welcome to my humble abode humans. Sorry about your friend here, he'll make a great feast along with you two at his side." The Raptor laughed.

"You must be the Emperor of this planet, am I correct?" Totore asked while her and her brother circled the new threat.

"That is correct, my Lady. Guards!" The Raptor called out and stalked away while all these guardsmen circled Dewey and Totore.

"Got any bright ideas?" Totore asked Dewey.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope."

"Then this should be fun." Dewey chuckled.

Emperor's Main Hall

4 hours earlier

"Damn it General Poklek! You have failed me for the last time!" The Emperor slammed his fist on an arm of the chair and shouted at the other Raptor who was on his hands and knee's.

"It is not my fault Your Highness. The humans are ferocious fighters. Once they lose something they're det-."

"That's enough Poklek. How long have we been fighting?" The Emperor asked in a calm tone.

"Since the 2nd Age of Beginnings, You're Highness."

"And how long has the humans fought?" Poklek hesitated at the question.

He hung his head and closed his eyes. He sighed then said, "I do not know the answer that you seek from me, You're Highness."

"20,000 years, they have fought for tooth and nail for each other. They have been fighting for their own survival, but from each other." The Emperor sighed again. "I will not tolerate failure any more from you, Lord General Poklek. Now get out of my sight." The emperor growled at Poklek and waved his hand like he was shooing a fly. General Poklek backed away with his eyes on the floor, turned after a few feet and started to walk away.

A guard brushed passed the General and ran up to the Emperor, still holding his halberd.

"You're Majesty, there have been some reports that humans are on the planet." The guards said after he knelt to one knee and looked down at the floor.

The Emperor squeezed his goblet till it was crumpled and just a piece of metal. "Poklek?!" he screamed.

"Yes You're Highness?" The General asked then knelt to one knee.

"You have one final mission that I will give to you. You will kill each and every one of the humans. Now go and don't fail me this time."

The General stood up and walked up, behind the guard. He grabbed the guard's sword hilt and pulled out a Falchion. He looked it over then looked up at the Emperor and said, "I shall take off their heads and put them on pikes, You're Highness." He strolled out of the massive room and then thought to himself, _'my revenge will take place, and I will have your head Captain Desman R. B. Dewey!'_

Eastern Hallway

Present Time

Totobe pushed back off Poklek's Falchion and slid to halt. Poklek growled with rising anger and charged forward. He was slashing, hacking, stabbing and trying to cut Totobe but Totobe kept blocking and kicked Poklek in the chest when ever he got the chance to.

Totobe then disappeared into the air.

He appeared behind the general and kicked him. He did it again and again. He did it rapid succession and forced the general to his knees.

Poklek closed his eyes, slowed his heart rate and began to sniff the air. He smelt something metallic. He also smelt something like iron, mercury and even oxygen. The smell of blood filled his nostrils. Poklek opened his eyes and thrust his sword forward and caught Totobe in the stomach. Totobe coughed and slid off the blade onto the floor while clutching the wound.

"So many times…," Totobe wheezed, "I just wish I could have been a better… a better brother to him."

"What are you talking about human?" Poklek crossed his arms.

Totobe chuckled then spat up some blood. "That's right; I forgot… you guys don't know what its like to be one of our species." Totobe smiled. "Why do you fight General? Fame? Power? Medals Or just because you want to? I know why I fight. I fight for my right to survive as a human, just like my ancestors before me. Totobe wheezed again. Totobe gripped his wound with a groan. "Why do you fight General? Please tell me before I die." Totobe's voice drifted in and out of whispering and groaning.

"I guess I fight because I was born to fight. I do it for the rush, the adrenalin. But I fight for my species, just as you fight for yours." The General finally answered.

"We have a lot of common then. But let me give you some advice: you should fight for your own survival and those that you love. Lay your life on the line not for a king, a god, politicians, a nation, but the people of that nation that you care for. Carry those words… to your…grave." Totobe sighed with his last breath and Poklek closed his eyes.

"Totore?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. I just hope they take the bags off of our heads soon." He said then felt another part of his heart just die. "Totore?"

"I know Totoibe. I know."

The stopped and had the bags pulled off their heads and the shackles pulling their arms together were taken off. They looked around a room that was 30 meters tall, 60 meters long from end to end. There were columns that were 2ft wide and spread out from each other.

"Welcome to my temple humans. I hope you have a good time with me." The Raptor smiled.

"Your conquest of the galaxy has come to an end!" Totore shouted.

"We'll see about that human." The Raptor smiled an evil smile. "Oh how rude of me, let me introduce myself: I am Gongle, Emperor of the Planet Gorbach."

Totore unsheathed her Katana, but before she could move, there was a loud bang from a door opening, and then was slammed into the walls. The figure that walked in was Poklek and stopped a fair amount of distance from Totore and Dewey.

"Ah, Lord General Poklek, glad you could make the show. Now remove this filth from my planet!" The Emperor boomed. Poklek just stood there and said nothing.

Totore turned and faced her sword at Poklek. "You're the one who killed my two brothers!" she shouted then charged and Poklek. He just side stepped out of the way and she fell to the ground crying.

"I did and I am terribly sorry, I guess my judgment was clouded. I wish I could ask for forgiveness but it is not allowed with my species. What is done is done and in the past."

"I'm going to kill to avenge my brothers!" Totore sobbed.

"Brave words from a mere weakling who is just like you, Poklek." The Emperor mused.

"Shut up you!" Poklek pointed the end point of his Falchion at the Emperor. "Your reign of terror has come to an end, You're Highness."

"Fine, be a traitor Poklek. Guards, remove this filth from my planet!" the Emperor ordered.

An entire wall of red armor appeared around the 2 humans and the traitorous Raptor. All the guards put their halberds down and pointed the points at the group. They moved slowly, picking up speed as they go until there in a full sprint.

As the guards came within stabbing distance, Dewey, Totore and Poklek fought with their lives. They cut through armor and flesh.

After fighting for an hour, non-stop, and the last guard fell from Dewey's blood soaked Katana with a groan.

The Emperor looked down on them and the bodies that lay strewn about. All three where panting with fatigue. "I guess I will have to show you how I fought when you were still an egg Poklek!" He growled then jumped down from his throne and landed a few feet in front of Dewey's group. "Now let the games begin." The Emperor charged at the group, one Falchion in each hand.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Emperor's Temple room

The Emperor slashed at Totore with all his might. Slash and cut, slash and cut. He kept repeating the same process over and over again. Then Totore moved out of the way of one thrust, but the Emperor caught the movement with precision and gave Totore a graze on her chest. There was a bit of blood but not much. She threw off her cloak, spun the Katana once and pulled her sword arm back and put the other over the sword.

The Emperor faced her then charged at her. Once he was in range, she whipped around and cut off one of his arms. He stumbled and fell to the ground. She turned and faced Dewey, but she heard something from behind her, whirled around and was caught with the Falchion blade stuck through her abdomen and out her back. She let go of her Katana, which dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. The Emperor smiled with an evil smile and pulled out his blade by pushing her off with his foot. She dropped to the floor like a paper weight and just layed there.

Dewey ran up to her, slid to a stop on all fours and crawled his way back to get to her. He took her head and set it in his lap. She held up a hand and he took it without hesitation.

"I don't know how much I have long to live brother…." She coughed up blood. "But I just want you to know that you were the best and I've always had faith in you…" again she coughed, "but don't give up for me, Totobe, or Totolee. Keep on going and never look back without fear, brother." She started wheezing with growing pain in her chest. "Just promise me one thing brother."

"Anything, Totore. Anything you want. Just name it." He said with a sob.

"Just promise me…," she coughed again, "just promise me that you will look after yourself and take care. Just promise me that."

"I will, sister. I will."

"Just remember that… that I will always… love you… little brother." She said with her final breath and her hand went limp in Dewey's hands.

"I will love you to sister. You, Totobe and Totolee." He sobbed over her body.

"Come now, forget this cadaver and let us fight, so I can kill you and feast on your body." The Emperor cackled.

Dewey set Totore's body down, took off his cloak and picked up Totore's Katana. He spun it around in his hands and flipped it from one to the other. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and put the sword in front of him. "What are you waiting for you bird brain, let's get this over with." Dewey said in a calm voice.

"Well, well. It looks like someone finally has the heart to fight." The Emperor smiled.

They both charged forward and caught each other in a 3-sword draw. Dewey pulled away and swung the katana which hit the hilt of one of the Falchion and sent it flying. The Emperor swung at Dewey but he caught it and blocked that swing, made a flourish and the second Falchion flew from the Emperor's other hand.

"You are at a disadvantage now." Dewey said then charged at the Emperor who roared, which sent a shockwave that sent Dewey flying back 10 feet.

The Emperor cackled, "You are no match for me human. I'm the Ultimate fighter!" Then the Emperor turned yellow and started to grow in size. He went from 7ft to 20 ft to 60 ft till he was 100ft tall.

"Oh balls," was all Dewey said when the Emperor started growing. "Now I have to fight an oversized chicken. That's just fan-fucking-tastic!"

'_Totoibe,'_ a voice came from inside of his head.

"Hally, was that you?"

"Wha…what? No, I didn't say anything."

'_Totoibe, the sword and clothes you saw in your dream was a power that has not manifested in you yet.' _The voice came again.

"_What power? What power can you possibly be talking about?"_

The voice disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Dewey asked himself and was sent flying by a claw from the Emperor. He hit the back wall and fell with a _thud_. "I think my…spine just broke, along with…the rest of my…bones. Run a…quick check…for me, please Hally?"

"Just give me a few seconds…and almost every bone in your body is broken."

"Oh good. Just what…I wanted for my…birthday. Thank you…Mega Chicken…for this fine…present you…gave to me. I hate…my life."

"Shut up for a minute. I'm detecting an anomaly…that's…coming from inside of you? What the hell is this?"

"Just shut up…and let it…take effect." Dewey said and he started turning a teal color, along with Totore's Katana.

"You are now no longer what you used to be, Totodaisho." A voice that came from everywhere boomed. "From now on you shall be called from hence forth: Totoan. This name signifies the birth of a new hero a new Age." The voice cut out and Dewey also started glowing teal.

The Katana turned into a ball and became apart of Dewey.

The glow subsided and he was in new a new outfit. The outfit consisted of monk's shoes, and baggy pants that were bloused from the shin to the shoes, the shirt was also baggy but the front opened up and it showed a white shirt. The entire outfit was made up of the colors: brown, light blue, teal, navy blue (for the shoes) and white. In front of Dewey are four shield shaped lights that spun in synch with Dewey's breathing, meaning: every time he exhaled, the light shields would spin, like that of the hand that keeps track of seconds on a clock.

"Holy shit," Dewey breathed as he was set back down onto the ground. "I never expected this to happen." He realized something and searched his mind for any sign of Hally but he found nothing; and he did check ever crevice and recess of his mind, even places he didn't want to visit again.

He looked around, except at the giant raptor that just stared at him still wide eyed, for Hally but she wasn't to be found anywhere. So he just shook his head held out his palm as if he had done what he was about to do a million times.

The light shield that stopped in front of him wrapped around his hand and formed itself into that of a Naginata. But the length of this Naginata was not the normal of 63" tall (5ft) but it was 108" tall (9ft).

"Holy Robo-Christ on a hover board." He breathed again. He stopped another light shield in front of him, but instead of bringing it forward, he sent it towards to the Emperor and he transformed back into his original, 6ft tall self.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Emperor shouted as he took a look at Dewey then just grew red with anger since Dewey had a smug look on his face; which apparently had two red lines running down over his eyes and the Japanese character for the word "Savoir" on the middle of his forehead.

"YOU!! What did you do?!" the Emperor yelled with anger.

"I have no more clue than you do, but I just feel like I've been using this power for a long time now. Well I guess it can't be helped." He stopped another light shield and turned it to the same Naginata, but with an even more wicked blade than the first and threw his first one at the Emperor. "Let's just have a one-on-one with just these pole arms. No rules, and no super powers or whatever the hell I am using." He said as the last light shield turned into a ball and transformed into a solid image of Hally, which he or the Emperor did not expect at all.

"You're not going to kick his ass without me!" she yelled at Dewey.

"Do whatever Hally, I'm only here to end a tyrannical rule over the galaxy." He simply told her then faced the Emperor. "Are we going to fight or not?"

"Let's get this over quick so I can feast on your body." The Emperor said as he flourished the 9ft Naginata. The Emperors stance was that of a crane. He had his left foot raised to where the bottom his foot was on the side of his right knee, the Naginata was behind his head and the blade pointing down to his right. The right arm was in front of him pointing to the ground on his right side.

"I see you use the _Atarashii Naginata _where as I use the more ancient _Jikishinkage ryu_." Dewey said then flourished his Naginata and put himself into the pose of a tiger ready to pounce. For Dewey's pose, his left foot was fully extended and his right leg was bent behind him at a 45° angle while the Naginata was over his shoulder. His right hand grasped the end of the shaft of the pole, which was also bent at a 45° angle, while his left hand stayed open but the blunt part of the blade was on his left palm and the point pointing at the Raptor in front of him.

"Let's begin. Dewey said as pushed off his left foot, swung around his Naginata and brought it down on top of the Emperor, who blocked it with the shaft of his own Naginata. Dewey pushed off and landed on his feet, the Naginata started glowing then turned into a standard 40" Katana.

The Emperor charged in and thrusted at Dewey, who just dodged, turned and cut the Emperor's right hip. The Emperor used the Naginata to hold himself steady as he knelt on his right knee while grabbing his side with his free hand.

Dewey straightened and turned to face his opponent. "You fought well." He said as he stood over the Emperor. "But now you must die." He raised his Katana over his head, but the Emperor brought the Naginata blade down and shoved through Dewey's stomach until the hilt was touching Dewey's abs. "I should have accounted this." He said as he spat up blood.

"I guess we call it a draw?" the Emperor breathed with more and deeper breaths.

"I guess so," Dewey sighed while looking at his wound, "but I guess we both are going to die if something totally unexpected happens like that of me being healed with this "power" but that won't happen." He said with a smile then coughed up blood while getting onto his knees.

As with that call, the first Naginata started glowing and turned into a ball. It turned into a light shield and then passed through Dewey, healing him instantly.

"Well, like my father said: 'I never thought that would happen and it was totally unexpected.'" Dewey said with a smile.

The light shield with which Dewey used on the Emperor left him and became a light shield which re-synchronized to Dewey's breathing, but the Raptor who was on his knee's collapsed and looked at Dewey while drawing in ragged breaths.

Dewey heard some clanking noises then there was a huge explosion and the half the dome of the Emperor's temple was gone and another shell which was aimed at Dewey, came at him at excess speeds of 3,000 miles but was blocked by the light shield which just expanded itself until it covered his front.

The dust and smoke was pushed around Dewey.

After a couple of minutes, it dissipated and standing in front of him at 100ft distance was a figure of a man and a woman shrouded behind smoke.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite rival. I see you have gained some powers, Captain, I guess I have to since I just figured out I was born into the Sho Clan just like Shoku. But he was weak and was easily defeated by Totobe. But for me, I'm stronger than him and you. This is your last day to live so be prepared for your death!" the man shouted and fire appeared to indicate that's where his eyes were while he cackled with pleasure.

"Blah, blah, blah. I already got the gist of it. You're an old rival of mine from a rival clan and is here to challenge to a battle of epic proportions to where we either: A) kill each other, B) destroy the planet we are on, C) I kill you and then return home as a hero or C) you kill me off and your rule the galaxy with an iron fist while making the Toto clan extinct so something like this never happens again, am I right… Kyman?" Dewey asked with a smirk and the flames grew larger.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The Emperor's temple.

"I guess I was, let's just hurry this up, I'm tired of shit already. It sucks having the burden of an entire race _and_ clan on my shoulders." He said as the light shield that went through him and turned into a Katana. "Well, are we going to fight or have a tea party, it's your choice." He said as the other light shield turned into a Katana that strapped to his back.

"Shoju, go wait by that girl over there and don't do anything until I say so. Got it?" Kyman asked.

"Yes, Master Shoyu." The woman said then disappeared.

"So your name is now Shoyu, huh? Well it's my pleasure to meet you, my name is Totoan." He said with a smirk as he went back into the same tiger pose.

The smoke dissipated from around Shoyu and he held up hi right hand and wiggled his metal claws that jutted out from his fingertips. He smiled wide to bear his teeth at him, all razor sharp.

"I never knew the Chinese sucked at dental hygiene." Dewey said then Shoyu stopped smiling and charged at Dewey while at a speed of 500 mph.

Dewey closed his eyes and waited. He slowed his breath. He opened up his eyes and brought the Katana around to block the kick that Shoyu was about to land on his kidney.

Dewey pushed him and slashed his waist. Shoyu staggered back and fell to the floor, putting his right hand in front of him while panting very hard.

"I guess it's your time to die." Dewey said as he raised his sword over his head.

As he did, Shoyu shot forward and put his claws right through Dewey's stomach.

"Not again," He said coughing up blood. The Katana fell from his grasp and he fell to his knees. Shoyu pulled his claws out and licked the blood from his claws. The Katana turned into a light shield then wrapped around Shoyu, and started electrocuting him.

Dewey just smiled as he fell forward. The light shield inside of him came out, which healed him and wrapped around Shoju and pulled her to where Shoyu was and put her inside with him started electrocuting both. One of the light shields came back and re-synchronized itself with Dewey as did the Katana on Dewey's back.

"Well that was strange." He mused as he looked at both Shoju and Shoyu.

"Isn't it always strange with you around?" Hally asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his back.

"I guess so but I gotta take care of these two, excuse me." He said while pulling Hally's arms from him and walked towards the sphere. He called it back and it also re-synchronized with Dewey's breathing.

Shoyu and Shoju just knelt gasping with breath while smoke trailed from their bodies.

"You two never learn do you? I've been you both many times before and yet you still go after me? Seriously, it gets pretty fucking annoying with people trying to kill me. So you can either leave me the hell alone or I can kill you both, it's your choice." He warned but Shoyu started chuckling which turned into mad laughter then he erupted into a cackle.

"That's funny Totoan. That's really funny. You know, you haven't seen my real power yet." He smiled an evil smile at Dewey then his entire being transformed himself into that of a scarier version of Dr. Jekyll.

"Oh fuck," Dewey breathed as he stepped back from the 10ft giant crimson-red monster.

Shoyu swung a clawed hand at Dewey, but the light shield's formed into a bigger shield and blocked the blow while electrocuting Shoyu's hand. Shoyu did it again and again until he finally gave up after 10 minutes.

"Are you done yet? I thought it would be interesting, but I guess not." He yawned then all three light shields went forward and surrounded Shoyu. The light shields grew smaller and smaller with every breath from Dewey. The shields grew so small that the just blinked out of sight and Shoyu was no more.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Dewey said. Shoju just knelt down and stared at the exact spot where Shoju disappeared from. "What's wrong with you?" Dewey asked.

"He was my lover and my master. And you had to take him away from me!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Because of you, he is no more!"

"I only got two things to say: 1) you have a very weird taste in men and are suffering from a heinous childhood that twisted your view to go with the evil men and 2) he was only transported to the Toto Clan so he can be kept prisoner or to be killed, whichever is the latter of who finds him. Ah here's a note." Dewey said as the light shields reappeared as a note was floating in the middle. He picked it up and read it. "Well he's being held prisoner so he ain't dead. You can be thankful for that at least, but if you go and see him, good luck trying to survive." Were his last words to her as he left her kneeling.

"Please wait," She said then sighed, "though I may be a bad guy, I could use some guidance. Because I have lost the love of my life, and all the regrets of killing over the years, I have decided to turn over a new leaf. Please, with your help I will be good."

"What do you say Hally?" Dewey asked.

"Umm… well… I don't…." she sighed then looked at Shoju, "that's fine with me; just make sure, if you try anything, I swear I will kill you with my new fleshy hands." She clenched a fist and starred daggers at Shoju who just meekly stared at the floor.

"Well I guess its time to be going, isn't it?" Dewey asked.

"Not so fast human." A voice said from behind them.

"Oh Poklek, I totally forgot about you. Well, since I saved the galaxy from total conquest and have saved possibly the entire existence of the Toto clan, I must be off." He said while a transport came down from the open ceiling and set down on the tile. Dewey started walking away but Poklek caught his arm.

"You are giving up on your promise to fight me with a fair one-on-one fight with just fists that we made back at the Laser bunker? Are you?"

Dewey just sighed, "I guess I can't break a promise." He said following Poklek to a spot. One light shield went into Poklek and Dewey, while the last one dissipated.

Dewey got into a basic stance as did Poklek then they each charged at each other. They blocked, kicked, punched, grabbed and flipped each other. They both tried to find openings in each other but ultimately, they both collapsed at each others feet, panting away like a dog during the hottest part of a summer day.

"I haven't had that much fun since my training." Dewey finally said while sitting up.

"That was a good fight human. It's been a century since I fought that hard." Poklek laughed uproariously.

"I know what you mean." Dewey said while standing up. The two light shields came out of his body then in a blink of an eye, they were gone. His clothes were back to normal and Hally's back in his mind. He looked blankly at a spec at a wall but then a light shield appeared in front of him and Poklek, startling both.

It set down onto the ground with the flat side on it. The shield moved up, revealing the body of Hally.

"I, so, do not want to know how you did that Hally, but I guess you're here to stay in my world as a human." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Just don't forget that I'm still capable of mind fucking you." She said with a smile then laughed at Dewey's face which went ragged.

"Hey you guys, are we leaving or not, 'cause I got things to do?" Shoju yelled out.

"Well, I guess this is good bye Poklek," Dewey grabbed Poklek's claw and helped him up.

"I guess so Captain. It was a pleasure to fight you. Please come visit our planet soon and I will treat you." Poklek said as he slapped Dewey's shoulder.

"I'll try but I can't make promises." Dewey said with a smile. "Well, good bye friend, I hope we meet in the future." Dewey said then let go of Poklek's hand and walked to the transport which was waiting. Hally was trailing behind Dewey but caught up to him and gripped onto his arm with both hands.

"What's this? I thought you AI's couldn't show emotion?" Dewey said with a smile.

"Well I'm not an AI anymore, am I?" was all she asked and Dewey stayed quite.

"Take us up to the ship so we can get back to Orion." Shoju told the pilot.

"Yes ma'am." The pilot replied.

As they lifted off the ground Dewey sighed then said, "5 years" aloud.

"What do you mean by five years, Desman?" Hally asked him.

"Fighting to survive, fighting to win, and fighting to save a race from total conquest not to mention the galaxy. But I guess that comes with the job of 'Savoir' huh?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know." Was all Hally said as she put her head onto Dewey's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Let's go home Shoju." He said then the transport blasted off the planet and into the hanger bay of a ship elegantly named: _The Savoir_.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Planet Orion

5 years later

"In the game of life, there's never an ending. But if there was an ending, it would just be called a new beginning because beginnings have new starts in their midst's."

(Unknown philosopher)

"It's been 5 years since the incident, a weird and deeply disturbing time, but, somehow, it was a rewarding time, back then, don't you think?"

"I think so also, it just never crossed my mind."

"I know what you mean, Hally. But it just seems a weird time though, getting married on that day."

"Well Desman, if you can't be happy for me, then I might as well just jump right back into your body and rape your mind for old times sake." Hally chuckled afterwards.

"That won't be necessary; it's been 4 days since the last time you mind fucked me. That was just a horrible, horrible experience." Dewey shivered from the thought.

"Hey Desman, long time no see?" A voice asked from behind Dewey then the person sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Kedone. It's been a long ass time, what if saving the galaxy and all." He chuckled.

"Well, I just came over to congratulate you on your big day which is apparently the day the war ended." Kedone said.

"Not my idea, it was hers." Dewey said while pointing his thumb over at Hally then chuckled. "Oh yeah, how are you and Morgan doing?"

"Were fine, expecting a second one anytime soon, but that first one is a pain. Well, I'll leave you two guys alone. I'm out this bitch!" Kedone yelled then left.

Dewey just sighed once the door closed then looked over at Hally.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"Hmm, oh no, I was just thinking about the first time we meet. You and your little hentai neko costume." Dewey smiled as Hally pushed him.

"Don't remind me of that. I regret ever where that when I first met you." Hally said.

"Well I regret that I let you reside in my mind."

"You suck."

"Don't hit me so hard that is my good arm." Dewey whined but Hally just jumped him and they started rolling around while was Dewey trying to get out of her death grips.

After 5 minutes of trying to beat the other, Dewey won by ending up on her back while holding her arms together. He let her go and rolled off her while panting.

"That… was… the most… fun… I've had… in a long time." Dewey breathed.

"I know what you mean." She said as she got up then helped Dewey up onto his feet.

"Well, let's get you back-." Dewey said but was pulled back by Hally and the next thing he knew, her lips were against his and yet he didn't care about anything in the world any more except for Hally.

_After Dewey and Hally got back to Planet Orion, Dewey was commended by the Space Admiral for a good job done by a handshake, pat on the back and by the highest medal to be received in the DOG. He was also commended by the Elders of the Toto Clan for saving the galaxy and saving the Toto Clan also. He was offered a job to teach Tactics at the DOG Space Academy and was re-commissioned into the Navy as a Commodore, being the second youngest Commodore in the Space Navy._

_The power that has resided in Dewey has been controlled and is now able to come out whenever he wants. But sometimes it comes out unexpectedly and at the most awkward times for him._

_Kedone Kaymen was promoted up until he became a Commodore. He became the youngest Commodore in the entire DOG history, he was still second in his class though, but he doesn't care if Dewey was top of their class. He married Morgan Jasha, and had two healthy little girls._

_Hally married Desman Anthony Boyle Dewey and they both had two little kids, one a 10 year old boy, and a 7 year old girl. She was given a job at the Department of Research and Development of Technology in developing more AI's for the ships and other useful technology._

_The End_


End file.
